NarutoMLP Crossover
by Tid55584
Summary: A crossover between my two favorite shows: Naruto Shippuden and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In this story, Tid (that's me) and Itachi are sent to the world of Equestria after a battle with a lake monster. I'll leave it up to you to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1- It Begins

**Naruto/MLP Crossover**

By Tid55584

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Me: I do not own the rights to Naruto Shippuden nor My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Also, this story is **NOT** related in any way to the already existing Naruto/MLP crossover out there. I came up with this idea months ago, long before I even found out about , so I am not stealing anything from anyone else's story.

Itachi: He's telling the truth. Tid doesn't lie.

Me: Er, yes, thank you Itachi.

Itachi and I were walking down the path through the forest, heading towards a lake we were supposed to be investigating. As we walked, I noticed that there was a strong presence of chakra coming from the direction we were heading. "Do you feel that?" I asked Itachi. He nodded. I looked ahead again. "I can't see where it's coming from, probably the lake. We need to be careful." I said. Itachi nodded again. As we got closer to the lake, the chakra grew even stronger. When we arrived at the lake, we were standing on a cliff, overlooking the lake. "It's definitely coming from the lake." I said. Itachi said nothing. All of a sudden there was a roar and the water started to rise. I took a step back in surprise. The chakra levels were definitely coming from whatever was coming out of the lake. "Get ready." I said. Itachi nodded. We watched as the water started to fall away revealing a giant creature. It wasn't a tailed beast, as it had only one tail, and we already had Shukaku. It looked at us with two gigantic yellow eyes with black pupils. It was absolutely massive, dwarfing the cliff we were on. I had no time to figure out what it was, I had to defeat it. I weaved hand signs, never taking my eyes off the beast. "Fire Style: Flaming Bomb Barrage!" I said. The fire bombs appeared out of thin air and scattered all around the beast. The each impacted the beast in specified points and exploded, making the beast roar with pain. "Itachi." I said. "Right." He replied. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He said. He filled his mouth with air and blew fire at the beast. The fire flew at the beast and hit him in the face. The beast roared with even more pain. I could tell the fire was starting to weaken it, but we weren't through. It looked at us with a look of pure hatred. It opened its mouth and sent a blast of water rushing at us. It hit us full-on and sent us flying backwards. "Damn, this beast is powerful." I said. Itachi nodded. "Far more powerful than our last encounter." He said. "I can't use my chains, they wouldn't be able to subdue it. I need something more powerful, something that will be able to stop it in one go." I said. All of a sudden the sky grew darker. We looked up and saw the beast about to body-slam us. We ran as fast as we could to avoid the attack and barely managed to get out of the way in time. "Come on!" I said to Itachi. We ran towards the lake and jumped off of the cliff, followed by the beast. As soon as we hit the lake, we passed out.

"Hello?" I heard a faint voice. "Hello? Are you still alive?" I could hear it getting louder. It grew louder until it was a normal volume. I opened my eyes to see the sky above. There was somebody standing above me. "It's about time you woke up, I was starting to worry." She said. I sat up and was met with a splitting headache. "What happened?" I asked, my eyes closed. "I don't know, I was out for my daily walk when I saw you two laying on the ground." She replied. As the pain lessened I opened my eyes. I turned my head to look at the woman who had found me. I was shocked when I saw that she was a pony. I looked around to see if Itachi was nearby, and he was. He was still unconscious. _Is this Genjutsu?_ I thought to myself. I activated my Sharingan. I looked around, but there were no signs of this being Genjutsu. "Where are we?" I asked the pony. She giggled as if this was a silly question. "You're in Ponyville, of course." "Ponyville? I've never heard of this place." I said. She looked confused. "You're not from around here, are you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well then, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around." She said. I stood up as she started to walk away. "Wait, what about my friend?" I asked gesturing towards Itachi. "Oh, right. We can try and wake him up, but I don't know if it would work." She said. I walked over to Itachi. "Itachi, wake up." I said. His eyes opened gradually and he looked at me. "Tid? Where are we?" He asked. "This pony says we're in Ponyville." I replied. He sat up and looked around. "It's not Genjutsu, trust me, I've checked already." I said. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Genjutsu? What's that?" The pony asked. Now that I was fully awake, I was able to take in her full appearance. She was mostly a light purple, while her hair was a darker purple with a pink strip running through it. She had a strange marking on her flank, as well as a horn on her head. Seams like she was a unicorn, if those existed. _Obviously they have to, one's standing right in front of me._ I thought to myself. "Er, yes. Shouldn't we get going?" I asked. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, follow me." She replied. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Itachi, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2- The Introductions

Chapter 2- The Introductions

Itachi and I walked behind the pony we had met. As we walked into town, I saw that there were many ponies. _They don't call it Ponyville for nothing_. I thought to myself. "Welcome to Ponyville!" She said. "Er, madam, I never quite caught your name." I said. "Oh, it's Twilight Sparkle. Most ponies just call me Twilight. What about you?" She asked. "My name is Tid, and this is Itachi Uchiha." I replied. "Oh, those are interesting names. I like them." She said. We continued walking through the town, and she told us where everything was, from the the hospital to the bakery. Suddenly a light blue pony with wings and rainbow colored hair flew towards us very quickly. "Hey, Twilight!" She said. "Hello Rainbow Dash. What's up?" Twilight asked. "All of the preparations are done. The other Pegasus ponies and I have finished clearing the sky for-" She stopped when she glanced at us. "Who are these weirdos?" She asked. "Rainbow Dash, don't be rude. These are Tid and Itachi. I found them in the park unconscious." She replied. Rainbow Dash looked into my eyes. "Those are strange eyes you've got there." She said. Twilight turned around. "Yeah, those are strange eyes. Do they relate somehow to your 'Genjutsu'?" She asked. "Er, shouldn't we finish the tour?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something from me. I'll find out what it is." She said. She turned back to Rainbow Dash. "Have you seen the others anywhere? I need to find out if the other preparations are going well." She said. "Actually, I haven't seen the others. I could only assume they're doing their respective duties." Rainbow Dash replied. "Alright, I'll stop by them to see how they're doing." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash nodded, gave us one last look, then flew off very quickly. "Please excuse Rainbow Dash, she's a bit of a tomboy." Twilight said. "Yes, I can see." I said. "Right. Well, if you'd like, you can tag along to see the others. I'm sure they would like to meet the newcomers." She said. I looked at Itachi. "Why not?" He said. I shrugged and we followed Twilight down to an orchard with many apple trees. "This is where my friend Applejack lives." She said. We walked towards a gate where we could see an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat pulling some barrels of apples. "Hey Applejack, how are the deserts coming?" Twilight asked. Applejack turned to look at us. "They're coming along just fine. We should be done before noon tomorrow." She said. "Great, it's good to hear that. I want everything to be ready for when she arrives." Twilight said. "Um, Twilight, who are these people with you? They don't look like ponies." Applejack said. "Oh, these are Tid and Itachi." Twilight replied. "Oh, well, they sure do have some interesting eyes. Well, it was nice meeting ya, but I have to go. These desserts won't bake themselves." She said. Twilight turned to us. "Seems like everyone's taking notice of your eyes. We'll have to talk about them later, I'm fascinated by the learning opportunities." She said. I nodded. "Alright, well, we only have to visit Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity next. Then we can talk." I nodded.

We walked up a hill towards a little cottage surrounded by a lot of greenery. "This is where Fluttershy lives. She's great with animals." Twilight said. We walked up to the door and knocked, and a few seconds later a yellow pony with pink hair opened the door. "Hello Twilight." She said. She spoke with a soft voice. "Hey Fluttershy, how's everything going?" Twilight asked. "Everything's going fine. The animals are almost ready." She said. She glanced at us and fainted. I flinched in surprise. "Is she alright?" I asked. "It seems you scared her with your eyes." Twilight replied. "Oh, sorry." I deactivated my Sharingan and Itachi did the same. "There. Everything's fine now." I said. Twilight looked at us. "Wow, how did you do that?" Twilight asked. "I'll tell you later." I said. She nodded. Fluttershy came to and we apologized for scaring her. "It's fine, er, what did you say your names were?" She asked. "I'm Tid, and this is Itachi." I replied. "Ah, okay. You know, since you're new in town, you'll want to talk to Pinkie Pie. She absolutely loves making new friends." She said. I nodded. "Will do." I said. Twilight stood and we walked out of Fluttershy's house, and towards the town again.

This time we stopped by a bakery. We walked up to the counter and a pink pony with pink hair almost tackled us to the floor. "I haven't seen you around here before!" She said. "Pinkie Pie, please get off of them." Twilight said. "Alright. I'm just so excited to see new-" She paused. She was about to say 'ponies' but we weren't ponies. "Um, what are you, exactly?" She asked. I was about to answer her, but she cut me off. "Ah it doesn't matter! I'm glad to see you either way. So, what are your names? My name's Pinkie Pie, and I love meeting new people! Will you be my friends?" She asked. She talked very quickly. "Er, I'm Tid, and this is Itachi. Yes, we'll be your friends." I said. She smile. "Great! We absolutely must celebrate this! I know! I'll throw a party to welcome you! Would you like that?" She asked. "Um, yes. That would be nice." I said. She nearly screamed with joy. "Pinkie Pie, that party will have to wait. How are the desserts coming along? Has Applejack been supplying you with enough apples?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie looked at her. "Hm? Oh, yeah! We're almost done!" She replied. "Great. Thank you." Twilight said. I stood up and helped Itachi do the same. "Alright, that just leaves Rarity." Twilight said, and we walked out of the bakery.

We approached a building that looked very modern. Twilight knocked and a white pony with purple hair opened the door. "Why hello Twilight, are you here about the outfits?" She asked. Twilight nodded. "Alright, follow me." We followed her into the building. "Now, tell me Twilight, who are your friends?" She asked. "Oh, these are Tid and Itachi." Twilight replied. Rarity looked at us. "Oh, their outfits. I've never seen anything like it. I have to say, they look very good!" She said. "Um, yes. Anyway, could you show us the dresses you've made?" Twilight asked. Rarity looked me up and down, and continued to stare into my eyes for a few seconds. "Of course. Right this way." She said. We walked into a room where there was a stage and a curtain. "Prepare to witness, my finest pieces yet." Rarity said. A purple aura surrounded her horn and the rope pulled itself and unveiled the dresses. _It appears that Unicorns can use magic, and Pegasuses can control the weather. But what about the ones who don't have wings or horns?_ I thought. When I looked at the dresses, my breath was taken away. They were absolutely magnificent. "These dresses express everything about the six of us. Don't you think their magnificent Twilight?" Rarity asked. "Yes, I think they're lovely. You did a perfect job Rarity." Twilight replied. Rarity looked at me. "What do you think? Tid?" She asked. "I think they look gorgeous." I replied. "Really?" She asked. She closed her eyes, lowered her head and started to blush. "Alright, well, since everything's good here, we should get going." Twilight said. "Right, well, I'll see you all later." Rarity said. With that, we left.


	3. Chapter 3-The First Night

Chapter 3- The First Night

**Disclaimer:**

Me: I do not own any of the rights for Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Itachi: Tid, you have a visitor.

Twilight: Tell me everything! 

Me: Be patient. Anyways, enjoy!

After we finished visiting Rarity, we went to Twilight's house. When we got there I saw a small purple dragon with green scales running down his back wearing a maid's outfit with a broom in hand. "Hello Twilight, back already?" He asked. "Yes. I found these two while I was out for a walk." She said gesturing towards us. "Ah, I see. Who are they, exactly?" He asked. "I'm Tid, and this is Itachi Uchiha." I said. "Right. Anyway, it's nice to see newcomers in this town." He said. I nodded. Itachi said nothing. I looked at him. "You haven't said very much today, is something wrong?" I asked him. "No, nothing's wrong. I've just been trying to take everything in, that's all." He replied. I nodded and looked back to Twilight. "Anyway, I've noticed that everyone is preparing for something. Might I ask what that is?" I asked. Twilight smiled. "Why of course! We're preparing for a visit from the Princess of Equestria, Princess Celestia. She's also bringing her sister, Princess Luna with her. Be careful, as Princess Luna can be a little, intimidating." She said. "I think we'll manage." I said. "Right." She said. She used her magic to pull up some chairs around a table for us. "Now, I want to have that little talk we've been talking about today. I want you to tell me everything about yourselves." She said. I looked at Itachi and shrugged.

We walked over to the table and sat in the seats opposite her. She looked at the dragon. "Spike, could you get some drinks for us?" She asked. "Right away!" He replied. She looked back at us. "Now, tell me everything." She said. I sighed. "Alright. You see, we come from a world where people called Shinobi can use an energy called Chakra to manipulate certain elements through techniques called Jutsu. This allows us to be more powerful than ordinary humans." I said. "Humans?" She asked. I nodded. "That's what Itachi and I are. That is our species." I said. "Oh. Alright, continue." She said. I nodded. "There are some limitations to what we can do with these Jutsu. These limitations come from several factors, including mastery of the Jutsu, control of Chakra Nature, etc. I'll write a book or something for you to read about all of that. Are you alright with that? It's not really something I can explain verbally." I said. She nodded. "Yes, that would be great. I love to read." I nodded. "I'll get right on it then." I said. She nodded. Spike then reappeared with drinks for us. "Thanks, Spike." Twilight said, using her magic to distribute the drinks to us. "So, what can you tell me about your eyes? I absolutely must know about them." She said. "Oh, those." I said. "Well, you see, our eyes are very special eyes. They are called the Sharingan. With the Sharingan, we have enhanced Genjutsu abilities. Itachi has taken the eyes to one of their fullest extents, much farther than I have so far. You see, when the Sharingan awaken, there are different, er, 'levels' if you will, of power that they possess." "Levels?" She asked. I nodded. "The first level of the Sharingan has one Tomoe around the pupil." I said. I activated my Sharingan. "This is what a Tomoe looks like." I said pointing to one. "Oh, I see." Twilight said. "At the first level, the Sharingan can predict an opponent's hand movements, allowing for them to predict what Jutsu they might use. The second level can predict an opponent's moves, as well as copy techniques observed by the user, with limitations of course. And finally, when the third level is reached, the user can do all of these things, and more. They can also see and distinguish between different Chakras, allowing for better abilities of dodging or negating an attack. I would go into the Mangekyou Sharingan, but Itachi is more of an expert in that than I am, seeing as I have awakened mine not too long ago." I said. I looked over to Itachi and he nodded. "The Mangekyou Sharingan, are very special eyes. You see, the moment they are activated, they progress towards darkness. Through continued use, they eventually seal themselves, causing blindness. In exchange, they grant the user almost unbelievable power. For example, they heighten a user's Genjutsu to unmatched levels, depending on the user and mastery of the Genjutsu. Also, they grant the ability to use the techniques Ameterasu, and Tsukuyomi. Ameterasu summons black flames that cannot be put out until their target is completely burned to ash; unless you have mastery over the technique, in which case you can quell them at any time. Then there's Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi puts your opponent under and almost unbreakable Genjutsu, and mastery over it can even change your opponent's perception of time. Finally, it grants the user the ability to control large beasts, called Tailed-Beasts, that otherwise would be too powerful for an ordinary Shinobi to control." He said. "I see, this sounds very fascinating. But, you mentioned the eyes go blind after extended use, is there any way to stop it? I mean, that would be a terrible price to pay." Twilight asked. Itachi nodded. "There is only one way to stop a Mangekyou Sharingan from going blind. That, is to take the eyes of your brother, and implant them into yourself. This will awaken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which never loses its light." He said. "Take the eyes of your brother? That sounds awful! Have you done this?" She asked him. "Yes, however, my brother was already dead when I did." He replied. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at me. "What about you, have you done this as well? You said you awakened it too." She asked. I looked down and remained silent. In fact I hadn't, and it was only a matter of time before they went blind. "Oh, I see." She said. I looked into the brown swirling liquid in my cup. I could see the reflection of my Sharingan, staring back at me. Eventually, it was going to be gone, and there's nothing I could do about it. "Well, I think that's enough information for now. Tid, I want you to right that book for me, you hear? I mean it, I want to learn everything about these "Shinobi"." Twilight said. I looked up. "Yes, I'll get on it." I said. She nodded. "Good, glad to see you back to yourself. Anyway, since you guys don't have a place to stay, you can spend the night here. I know it's a lot to take in, but it'll be fine." She said. "Thank you, that is very kind." I said. Itachi nodded. I looked out of the window, the sun was already setting. "It's getting pretty late, we better head on to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow. I nodded. Surely the princess of the land coming to this town must be a big event. Was she a kind and gentle ruler? She must be, otherwise they wouldn't bother. Itachi and I were shown to our room, where we slept on opposite beds. "Don't worry Tid, everything will be just fine. We'll find a way to awaken your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said. "Thanks, it's not usual to hear such cheery encouragement coming from your mouth." I said. He smiled. "I know, but it's the least I can do for my friend. After all, we're practically brothers." He said. I smiled too. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." I said. He nodded. We both lay down, turn of the lights, and went to sleep almost immediately.

Me: Well, that was a long one.

Tid: ….

Me: What? You're not still bent up about your Mangekyou Sharingan, are you?

Tid: No, it's nothing.

Twilight: I'm sure you guys will figure out something. I'll help you, if you'd like.

Me: We'll see about that Twilight. I've still got big plans for this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and a review would be nice. I am open to criticism, but no hate-mail. If you send me hate-mail, I will track you down, and I will-

Itachi: That's enough.

Me: Fine. It's time I wrapped this up anyway. See you in the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4-The Princess

**Chapter 4- The Princess**

Me: Does anyone else wanna do this?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Me! I want to do it! Can I do it? Please?

Me: Sure.

Pinkie Pie: Yay! Tid doesn't own Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Well, there you have it.

I woke up that morning with a slight headache. "Damn," I said, holding my head. I noticed that Itachi was already out of bed. I looked around, but didn't see him. "He must already be downstairs." I told myself. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, where I saw Itachi and Twilight sitting at a table, talking. Twilight noticed me, and waved. Itachi turned to look at me. "So, you're awake." He said. I nodded. "Well, don't just stand there, join us!" Twilight said. "Sorry, but I can't right now. There's something I have to do first." I said. Itachi closed his eyes. "Do you need me to help you again? We don't want another incident." Itachi said. I shook my head. "I think I can keep it under control." I said. He nodded. "Alright, then." He said, and turned back towards Twilight. "What do you mean, incident?" She asked. "I'll be leaving now." I said. I walked down the stairs and out of the door, closing it behind me. I needed to find a secluded area, like the middle of a forest. I looked around. Eventually, my eyes fell on a forest that looked dark and gloomy, despite the festive atmosphere of the rest of the town. I immediately started walking towards the forest. I walked past ponies on the streets, some giving me strange stares, others avoiding looking at me at all. Clearly I was not welcome by most. I eventually arrived at the edge of the forest. I stared into the darkness that awaited. I sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with." I said. I started to walk into the forest, when I heard someone calling me. "Tid!" I turned around to see Pinkie Pie bouncing towards me (literally, bouncing). She stopped just short of me. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked. "I was just," I said, pointing into the forest. "Don't you know that those woods are dark and scary, and have many terrifying beasts." She said. "I think I can handle it." I said. I was wasting time. I started to walk into the forest again when she shouted at me. "Wait! You can't go in there alone, what if you get lost?" She asked. "The wind will guide me." I replied. "The wind?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. I nodded, and started walking away. This time, she didn't interrupt me, and instead just turned around and bounced away.

I walked into a clearing in the middle of the woods. "This will do." I said. I sat down and put my hands together, in the 'boar' hand sign. I sat there, thinking. Today was the arrival of the princess, which I gathered was a pretty big deal. Is this what they did every time she visited? How often did she visit? Was this just a casual visit? My mind wandered over the many questions I had about this place. All of a sudden, the familiar sensation of my veins being on fire returned. "No, not now." I said. I focused my mind, concentrating on keeping it back. Sweat was starting to run down my face. I couldn't let it happen, not here. I concentrated as hard as I could, suppressing the fierce resistance. Eventually, the sensation stopped, but I lost consciousness.

When I came to, there were seven people standing over me; or rather, one person and six ponies. I sat up, and was faced with a splitting headache. "Damn, it's like waking up in Equestria for the first time." I said. When the pain subsided, I opened my eyes. Itachi was staring at me with his Sharingan. "You almost had another incident." He said. "Yeah, I know. Luckily I was able to suppress it." I said. "Incident? What kind of incident?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It seems serious." Twilight said. "I'm fine," I assured her. Applejack walked up to me and stared me straight in the eyes. "Hmm, where'd your fancy eyes go?" She asked suspiciously. I sighed. It was obvious not everyone trusted me yet. I activated my Sharingan. "They're right here." I said. I could see a strong presence of nature energy in Applejack and Pinkie Pie, as well as Fluttershy. Was it possible that these ponies could use Sage Jutsu? _Don't be ridiculous._ I thought to myself. _They can't even weave hand signs._ Applejack continued to stare into my eyes. "You don't trust me." I said, breaking the silence. "I never said that." She replied. "But you were thinking it." I said. She looked away and bit her lip. It was obvious I was right. She backed away from me and Itachi helped me up. I brushed the dirt off of my cloak. "Now, what led you to find me here?" I asked. "Well, Itachi sensed something was wrong, so we came to find you." Twilight replied. Itachi looked at me. "Next time, you won't be doing this by yourself. You clearly can't handle it yet." He said. I stared at the ground. "Well, the princess will be here any moment. We should get going." Twilight said. Everyone murmured in agreement, eager to break the tension that was there. We walked silently, Itachi and Rarity at either of my sides. As we walked, I stared at the ground. How shameful it was to have passed out before the princess arrived. I glanced at Rarity, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was looking at the ground as well. _I wonder what she could be thinking about._ I thought. It didn't matter anyway. We reached the end of the forest, and the entire town was surrounding the gate. "She must be here." Rainbow Dash said. We walked to the gate, where a white horse was sitting on top of a pedestal, carried by four other ponies. She had long, flowing hair, even though there wasn't any wind. Her hair covered one of her eyes, which were a dazzling blue. They reminded me of Rarity's. She had a horn on her head, but she also had wings. I'd never seen a pony like her; most of them either had a horn or wings, or neither, but never both. Sitting next to her was a pony that was as dark as night, with dark blue hair that was long and flowing like her sister's. We watched as the princess was transported to the biggest building in this town, which stood tall in the center of the town, dwarfing the other buildings. We all followed her, crowding into the building.

When everyone had found a place in the building, the princess called for quiet. She cleared her throat. "Now, it has come to my attention that there are two new citizens of Ponyville that have recently appeared. I would like to see them for myself, if that's alright." She spoke with an air of kind authority. She was definitely a gentle ruler. The sea of ponies split in two as Itachi and I walked towards the princess. All the while, we were receiving weird glances and suspicious glares. We stopped just short of the pedestal where the princess resided. She examined us for a while, and said nothing. Eventually, she smiled. "I've never seen anyone like you before. Where do you come from?" She asked. "We come from a place called The Land of Fire." I replied. All of a sudden I noticed something. "Itachi, do you sense that?" I whispered to him. He nodded. I slowly raised two fingers in front of me. The princess noticed this motion, but said nothing. "Clone Style: Perfect Replica Jutsu." I whispered under my breath. A clone of me slowly came out of my body, and walked towards the wall. The princess watched it as it went. Slowly the clone started walking up the wall. Everyone watched it now. Eventually, the clone reached its destination. It reached its hand out and grabbed the intruder by the neck. He threw the intruder down to me, and I caught them. I squatted so that I was eye-level with them. "Now, tell me, what were you doing up there?" I asked. He stared at me with a look of fear. I drew a kunai. "If you refuse to tell me, there are other ways to make you talk." I said. He gulped. "Alright, I'll tell you. I was planning to assassinate the princess." Everyone except for me, Itachi, the princess, and her sister gasped. "Why?" I asked. "I have orders from-" He started, but before he could finish his sentence he collapsed. I checked his pulse, but he had none. He was dead. I sighed and stood back up. The princess looked at me. "You saved my life." She said. She smiled. "I am forever grateful." She looked back at everyone. "Now, I want everyone to treat these men like you would treat your fellow ponies. Show them acceptance and love, for they have my blessing." She said. Everyone cheered as Itachi and I turned around. "Well, that went well." Itachi said. "I'll say." I said.

Me: Well, that was a long one.

Princess Celestia: Indeed, but a marvelous chapter it was.

Me: Er, I have a feeling you're just saying that because Tid saved your life. This chapter isn't one of my better ones.

Princess Celestia: No, that's not it. I think it was splendid.

Me: Er, thank you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are always welcome. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5- The Talk With the Princess

**Chapter 5- The Talk With the Princess**

Me: Alright, so who wants to do it today?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, do you think I could give it a go?

Me: Sure, if you want.

Twilight: Tid does not own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Well, there you have it.

Rainbow Dash: That was lame.

Me: Well, I've never been too good at these things.

Rainbow Dash: It needs to be 20% cooler.

Me: I see...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi and I walked out of the building, followed by the princess and her sister, then everyone else followed. "Where are we going now?" Itachi asked. "I don't know, I just have a feeling to go this way." Itachi shrugged. We walked up a hill that didn't have any houses on it. "This is where it tells me to go." I said, stopping at the top. I looked back, only to see that only the princess, her sister, and the six ponies from before where there. Princess Celestia looked at this place for a while. "You know, I think this is where you should build your house, Tid and Itachi." "Really? That's what you think it was trying to tell me?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why not?" I looked at Itachi and he just shrugged. "Seems like a good idea to me." He said. "Alright, then let's do it!" I put my hands together in the 'snake' hand sign. Suddenly a fully built house burst from the ground. "There we are!" I said. The Princess was staring at me in amazement. "I must say, you're level of magic is incredible!" She said. "Oh? Oh, no, I don't use magic. I use Chakra. I'll have Twilight fill you in later." I said. "Oh, okay." She said. The other ponies walked forward. "Wow, even the Princess is impressed. You two must be incredibly good." Twilight said. "Oh, I'm nothing compared to Itachi here." I said. "Whoa, if you are that good, then I'd be truly amazed to see what Itachi can do, if he is better than you as you say." Twilight said. Itachi raised his hands. "Tid's just being modest. Our skills are equal, most of the time." He said. I burst out laughing. "Itachi, we both know you're skills are far greater than mine! Just admit it, why don't you?" I said. Rarity walked forward. "Well, no matter how skilled you both are, that house seems to be a little lifeless, if you ask me." She said. I looked at it. Turns out, she was right. It was made from the same material all around: Wood. It had no windows, and was a single, brown, color. The inside was dark, and probably very empty. Not something I'd really call "home". I turned to her. "You're right; why don't you help us with that, then?" I asked. She grinned. "It would be an honor! Oh, I just love decorating! It's one of the things I do best!" She said. "Alright, I'll leave you in charge of it then. I know you'll make it look amazing." I said. I gave her a warm, reassuring smile as proof that I believed in her skills. I turned to Itachi. "We should leave her to her work, she can handle it." I said. Itachi nodded. "Oh, then would you mind coming with me? There's something I'd like to show you." Princess Celestia said. I shrugged, might as well. Itachi and I followed the princess down the hill. "Now, I've noticed that you two are definitely out of the ordinary, much different than anything I've seen before." She said. "Yeah, though, it's not very difficult." I said. She chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. I've never seen actual humans before." She said. "Wait, you know about humans?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course, I've studied about them from the magical library." She said. "Huh. I didn't think you guys had any information on us. From what I could tell, we didn't think you guys knew humans existed." I said. "Did you know Unicorns and Pegasi existed?" She asked. "Fair point." I said. We walked in silence for a little ways, and eventually we came a fountain. It depicted the princess fighting a very strange-looking creature. "This, is a battle between Discord and I. He is a being that controls chaos, and exists for that reason. I managed to defeat him, but I knew that one day he would be back." She said. Itachi and I remained silent. "I'm telling you this because I fear that he has come back, and sent that creature to assassinate me." She said. "You want us to stop him, right?" I asked. She nodded. "However, he isn't that easy to find, and much less so to defeat. I barely managed to defeat him in my final form, and that's saying a lot." She said. "Alright, you have our word that we will do whatever it takes to defeat this Discord fellow. Right Itachi?" I said. Itachi nodded. The princess smiled. "Thank you both very much. I will do all that I can to assist you." She said. I nodded. "Well, knowing Rarity, she's probably already done decorating your house. We've been walking for a few hours, and that's more than enough time for her." The princess said. "Alright, then let's get heading back." I said. Itachi nodded. "I'll see you two some other time, I'll try to find out as much as I can about the location of Discord." She said. I nodded, and we started walking back. "What do you think about the mission?" I asked. "Seems like we will have our hands full. Are you sure we can handle it?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, our combined strength is more than enough to defeat Obito, so I wouldn't doubt we could beat this bozo as well." I said. "It's confidence like that that gets you killed." He said. "Ah, you worry to much." I said. He smiled. "Maybe you're right." He said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, now you know the mission of Itachi and Tid.

Tid: No matter what, we will defeat Discord!

Me: That's nice. However, I can't reveal anything about the upcoming chapters just yet, so I think I'll end this one now.

Tid: Alright, well, can you at least tell me if-

Me: No. I know what you're about to say, and I don't want to spoil anything.

Tid: Aww.


	6. Chapter 6- Pinkie's Party

Chapter 6- Pinkie's Party

Me: First off, I want to apologize for the sub-quality of the last chapter. I just wanted to create something quickly and didn't put a lot of effort into it.

Itachi: It's fine. Just make sure you actually put effort into this one.

Me: Right, will do. Anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Itachi: I might as well do it. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Alright. Then, let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We eventually arrived at the hill where our house was located. "Are you ready?" I asked Itachi. He nodded. We walked up the hill and were taken with awe. Rarity had gone all-out. The house was like a perfect representation of the Akatsuki. The walls and roof were painted black and red. Red clouds decorated the walls. Torches were placed on the porch leading to the doorway. Windows were placed in the once empty holes. A giant spiral was painted on the house, leading to one central Sharingan. "How was she able to do this? She's never even seen our Sharingan." I said. "Actually, she did catch a glimpse of it when I used my Sharingan on you earlier." Itachi replied. I shrugged; it was as good an explanation as any. Rarity and the others walked out of the building. "Do you like it?" She asked. "No." I replied. Her eyes widened in shock. The others gasped. "I love it." I said. I laughed at their expressions. Rarity looked as though she was about to cry. I flinched. "I'm sorry Rarity; I didn't mean to make you cry. I really do love it, though." I said quickly. She smiled. "Thank you; I put a lot of effort into it." "I can tell." Itachi said. "Would you like to see the inside of the house?" Rarity asked, her confidence restored. "Very much so." I replied. We followed the ponies inside and were once again taken with awe. A black carpet with a red cloud covered most of the floor; while the part that wasn't covered was a nice oak wood color, blending wonderfully with the rug. Red drapes hung around the windows. The walls were painted a brilliant blue. "This is the living room. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the kitchen, then we'll head upstairs." Rarity said.

We followed her into the kitchen. Marble counters were placed along the walls with cabinets hanging a few feet above them. A window looked out over the other side of the hill, facing to the east. A single table large enough to fit four people sat along one wall, with four chairs surrounding it. The floor was made of quartz. "Where did you get the materials to make all of this?" I asked. "One of my talents is finding this stuff, so it wasn't very hard at all. The real difficulty lay in getting it all arranged perfectly." She replied. "Ah." I said.

We followed her up the stairs to the second floor. The hallway led past two rooms directly across from each other, then continued and broke off in two opposite directions when it got to the last wall. We walked towards the room on the left of the hallway. "Itachi, this is your room." Rarity said. Itachi opened the door and stepped inside. A black rug with a red outline lay on the floor in front of his bed. Dressers were placed along the walls, with pictures on them. When Itachi saw the pictures, his eyes widened in shock. "How, did you get these?" He asked. He kept staring at the pictures, and I could tell he was fighting back tears. It was something that Itachi rarely did, but every once in a while, Itachi did show sadness. "I got those picture frames from Princess Celestia. They are designed to show images known by the person they belong to." Rarity replied. I put my hand on Rarity's shoulder. "We should leave him be for a while." I said. She looked at me. "Alright." She said. We walked to the other side of the hallway. "This is your room, Tid." I turned the knob and opened the door. It looked almost exactly like Itachi's room, except reversed. A red rug with a black outline lay on the floor in front of my bed. Dressers lined the walls with pictures on them, as they had done in Itachi's room. "What do you think?" She asked. "I think it's perfect. This is what I always imagined my room would look like. Thank you." I replied. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll come with me, then I'd like to show you the rest of the house." She said. I nodded.

We decided to leave Itachi to himself. Rarity showed me the bathroom, which looked just as good as the rest of the house. The floor was made of wood, but that was pretty much the only wooden thing in that room. The sink was made of marble. The shower was made of mahogany (okay, I might've lied about the floor being the only wooden thing in that room). After that we moved on to the two extra rooms, which served as extra storage space, should we ever need it.

After that we went back downstairs, and I asked Itachi to come with us. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." He replied. I shrugged and followed the rest downstairs. Rarity, Twilight, and I sat on the couch that was pushed against the wall. Pinkie Pie and Applejack shared the loveseat, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood; or rather, flew. "So, what happens now?" I asked. Pinkie Pie gasped and jumped out of her seat. "I know! We could have the welcoming party!" She said. Just then Itachi came downstairs. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "I'm fine." He said. Itachi decided to stand. I turned my attention back to Pinkie Pie. "That sounds like a good idea, Pinkie. However, I don't think we would be able to set it up tonight." I said. "Don't be silly, I can set it up in no time!" She said. "Alright, if you really want to, I guess we could. What do you think Itachi?" I asked him. "I'm fine with it. A party sounds like a great idea." He replied. Pinkie nearly screamed with joy. She set to work right away. Before I knew what had happened, the place was already decorated. Balloons were hung to every table and corner. Streamers covered the outline for the roof. A banner that read "Welcome to Ponyville!" was hung from the opposite side of the room. "Wow, you do work fast." I said. She nodded, but she was also out of breath. "Throwing parties is what I do best!" She said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Rainbow Dash said. And just like that the party started. Music was playing, and people were mingling. A few other ponies actually showed up. I checked the time. "It's nearly midnight; I'm surprised anyone at all came." I said. Itachi nodded. The ponies that came were eager to get to know us. They asked a lot of questions and Itachi and I calmly answered them. When they walked away, I looked around the house. I noticed that Applejack was missing. I walked over to Twilight. "Hey, did Applejack say she was leaving?" I asked. Twilight thought about it. "Now that I think about, I don't think so. Why?" She asked. "Just wondering." I replied. She shrugged and went back to talking with Fluttershy. I walked back over to Itachi. "I'll be back." I said. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I have to take care of something." I replied. He nodded and didn't say another word.

I walked out of the house and headed towards the apple orchard. If Applejack wasn't there, then something might've happened to her. Just as I was approaching, five black figures emerged from the tree line, heading in the opposite direction. I looked closer and saw that they were carrying Applejack. I jumped after them and followed them as quickly as I could. _I have to stop them._ I thought to myself. I jumped and launched myself off of a tree, colliding with one of the figures. It happened so fast the others couldn't see me, but they did notice their friend falling. I landed and launched myself off of another tree and took out another one. I stopped and followed them from behind. I jumped and grabbed the rear figure and threw them at the ground. At this point the two remaining figures were looking around desperately trying to find me. I jumped and kicked the lead in the jaw, knocking them out. "I have to be careful with this next one so as to not hurt Applejack." I said. This would take the utmost care. Luckily the carrier stopped and looked around. I drew out some chains from my wrist. I twirled it and threw it at the carrier, which surprised it so much they actually dropped Applejack. I launched the chain at Applejack. The chain wrapped around her body and I sent her into the air. The carrier noticed what was going on and flew for Applejack. I had thrown her too high, there was no way I'd be able to jump and catch her before they got to her first. _Unless…_ I thought. I had an idea. I jumped. I soared through the air and launched myself off of the carrier, giving myself extra air. I caught Applejack and landed; creating a small crater. Applejack opened her eyes. "Tid? What the?" She asked. "I don't know what was going on, but I saved you from those guys." I said, gesturing towards the black figures lying on the ground. "Um, could you please put me down now?" She asked. "Oh, right." I said lowering her. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Um, thank you for saving me." She said, looking at the ground. I smiled. "No problem. Now, we should be getting back to the house." I said. She nodded. We started walking back on the moonlit path. "Tid, can I ask you a question?" Applejack asked. "Go ahead." I said. "Um, what exactly, are you?" She asked. "I am a human; more specifically, a shinobi." I replied. "A shinobi?" She asked. I nodded. "My job is to protect what is precious to me. That is why I strive to become stronger." I said. She stared at the ground as we walked. "Now, let me ask you something." I said. She looked up. "Alright, go ahead." She said. "Do you trust me?" I asked. Her eyes widened. She hesitated for a minute before answering. "Yes." She replied. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes." She said. "Alright then." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, that was another long one.

Itachi: Yes, but it is much better than the previous one.

Me: Thank you, Itachi. Well, as always, hope you enjoyed it, favorite it, follow it, and be sure to leave a review! I'm always looking forward to your opinions, as well as suggestions! Thank you for your time!


	7. Chapter 7- Hump Day

Chapter 7- Hump Day

Me: I know what you're thinking, and stop it, you perverts. I'm talking about Wednesday.

Twilight: What's so special about Wednesday?

Me: You'll see. Besides, I need someone to handle the disclaimer.

Twilight: I'll do it. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Applejack and I walked back to the house in silence. Upon arrival, we saw everyone else standing outside, waiting for us. "What's up?" I asked. "Where have you been? You missed the rest of the party!" Pinkie Pie said. "Sorry, I had a feeling." I said. "What where you and Applejack doing alone?" Rainbow Dash asked in a prying tone. "It's not like that." I said. "Yeah, it's not like that, alright?" Applejack said. "Yeah, okay, whatever." Rainbow Dash said, still not letting the matter go. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, why don't you two come inside, there's something we need to talk about." Twilight said. I shrugged and we followed the rest inside. I sat down on the couch next to Itachi and Twilight. "Now, there's something very important we need to discuss." Twilight said. "Which is?" I asked. Twilight turned to me. "What did the princess talk to you about?" Twilight asked. I flinched. I hadn't expected that. "She gave us a mission." I replied. "A mission?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "What kind of mission?" Rainbow Dash asked. I looked at Itachi. "Think it'll be alright if we tell them?" I asked. "I don't see why it wouldn't be." He replied. I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you then. We were given a mission to take down a fellow named Discord." I said. They gasped. "What?" I asked. "Discord is back?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "Why didn't Princess Celestia talk to us then? We defeated him last time, so why wouldn't be able to do it again?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Wait, you guys defeated Discord?" I asked. They nodded. _These ponies must be stronger than I thought._ "To be honest, I have no idea why she didn't ask you instead of us." I said. "Then it's settled, we'll go talk to Princess Celestia in the morning." Rainbow Dash said. "Hold on Rainbow Dash, we can't just barge into the kingdom uninvited." Twilight said. "Why don't we send a letter then?" Rarity asked. "Oh yeah, I guess we could do that." Twilight said. "Send a letter?" I asked. Twilight nodded. "Spike can send messages directly to Princess Celestia. It's one of his special powers." She said. I nodded. "Alright, I'll write the letter as soon as I get home." Twilight said standing up. Fluttershy yawned. "Yeah, I'm going to head home too, I'm tired." She said. The rest of them followed suit. When they had all left, I turned to Itachi. "Well, I think I'll head to bed too. I'm pretty tired myself." I said. "Go ahead then, I might stay down here for a little while." He said. I nodded and stood up. I walked upstairs and went into my room, closing the door behind me. I took off my robe and fell onto my bed, hardly bothering to get under the covers. I sighed and stared out the window. _What's Princess Celestia going to say when she gets the letter?_ I thought. I shrugged and closed my eyes. That was a matter for the morning.

I woke up that morning without a headache. "Huh, so it seems my headaches have stopped." I said to myself. I got out of bed and stretched. I grabbed my robe and walked over to the window. I watched as ponies walked this way and that, worrying about their own daily lives. I smiled. "I guess this is my home now." I said. "That's right." I heard someone say. I spun around to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's just you Itachi." I said. He nodded. "You know, I've only ever seen you without your robe on once." He said. I nodded. That was a long time ago, and hopefully it never had to happen again. I put on my robe and walked over to the doorway. "Is there something you wanted?" I asked. He nodded. "I've been thinking about something recently." He said. "Oh? What is it?" I asked. "Your Mangekyou Sharingan." He said. "What about it?" "Well, eventually it's going to go blind, right?" I nodded. I didn't need to be reminded of that. "What if there was another way to stop it?" He asked. "What? Are you saying you might know of another way to awaken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not awaken the Eternal Mangekyou, but a method of stopping the blindness." He said. "Oh, then how?" I asked. "It's only a theory, however, I believe if you inserted cells from either an Uchiha or a Senju, then you might be able to stop the blindness temporarily." He said. "Seems fairly straightforward." I said. He nodded. "However, obtaining these things has become nearly impossible since our transfer to this world." He said. "Yeah, that's right. How are we going to get cells from members of either clan now?" I asked. Itachi shrugged. "It was just an idea. We may be able to figure something out in the future, but for now, I would avoid using your Mangekyou Sharingan as much as possible." He said. "Oh well. Good idea though." I said. He nodded. We went downstairs to see the others already there. "You guys just barge in here whenever you want?" I asked. "Sorry about that, but we've come with important news. Isn't that right, Twilight?" Rarity asked. Twilight nodded. "Princess Celestia responded to our letter." She said. "Okay, so what'd she say?" I asked. "Here, you have to read it for yourself." She said. She handed me the letter, and this is what it said:

_Dear Twilight,_

_I understand your concerns regarding the matter of Discord, but I strongly advise that you leave it up to Tid and Itachi. There is a reason I have chosen them over you girls for this mission. I promise I will explain everything later, but until then, please stay close to Tid and Itachi. You girls will help them much more that way. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

I handed the letter back to Twilight. "What does she mean by '_You'll help them much more that way_'?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, but I guess we have to trust her." I replied. "Tid, isn't there something you're forgetting to do?" Itachi asked. "Oh right! I almost forgot!" I said. I ran out of the house and towards the forest as fast as possible. I got to the clearing and sat down, putting my hands in the 'boar' sign once again. "Ugh, this is such a pain." I said. _It's a pain, but it's necessary._ I thought. Some time passed and the sensation still didn't appear. "Good, I made it through this one without any trouble." I said. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my robe. I was about to leave when Rarity showed up. "Oh, hey Rarity. What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I came to talk to you." She replied. "Sure, what's up?" I asked. "Did you really like those dresses I had made?" She asked. "Eh? That's a silly question. Of course I liked them! Why wouldn't I?" I replied. "I thought you were just saying that to be nice." She said. "Well, I do like them, honestly. Besides, I like the work with the house too." I said. "You do?" She asked. I nodded. "What's with this all of a sudden?" I asked. "I've been feeling a little insecure about my work since you arrived." She said. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing you need to worry about. Your work is absolutely magnificent." I said. "Thank you." She said. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Because if so, I'd like to see more of your work, if you don't mind." I said. "Really? You'd like to see more of my work?" She asked. "Of course! I've already told you I think it's magnificent." I said. She blushed. "Well then, come with me." She said. I followed her out of the forest and towards her shop.

It was already around three o' clock when we got there. "Is this your house too?" I asked her. "Pretty much." She said. I looked at her. "Hey, cheer up, will ya? I don't like seeing you sad." I said. "Oh, right." She said. "In that case I think I'll show you my best works." She said. She led me into a room where there were many dresses. "These are all of the dresses I've mad that for my personal collection. However, the ones on the stage are my best." She said. We walked towards the stage and she pulled the rope using her magic. When the curtain drew back, my breath was taken away. The dresses were made of materials that perfectly complimented each other. There was a central theme to each of the dresses, and they all looked perfect for that theme. "These are amazing." I said. She blushed. "Thank you. No one has complimented my work as much as you have." She said. "I can't help it; I like your work too much." I said. I looked at her. "You must show me your process." I said. "You, want to see my process?" She asked. I nodded. "If you don't mind." I added. "Alright. I guess I could create a new dress today." She said.

I followed her to another room with models and fabric strewn around. "This is my workspace. Please excuse the mess." She said. "I don't mind." I said. There were drawings of dresses on the desks and the floors. Cut strips of fabric were also lying on the ground. There was a large chest with an emerald emblazoned on it. "Please, have a seat anywhere." She said. I took a chair from a desk and turned it towards her and sat down. "So, what kind of dress shall it be?" She asked me. "You're letting me decide?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, how about a dress modeled after my Akatsuki robe?" I asked. "Ooh, I like that idea!" She said. She eagerly started drawing the blueprints for the dresses. "How's this?" She said holding up the drawing after five minutes. "Yeah, that looks great!" I said. "Alright, I'll get to work on it right now then!" She said excitedly. She opened a couple of drawers and pulled out a lot of black and red fabric. She was like a machine, not a single wasted movement, and she made the dress with such elegance. In about an hour, she was already done with it. "What do you think?" She asked. "I think it looks great. Why don't you try it on?" I asked her. "Really? You want me to try this dress on?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright." She said. She went behind one of those foldout changing areas and put the dress on. When she came out, she looked even more amazing than before. "What do you think?" She asked. "I think it looks great on you, and I'm not just saying that. I think it suits you." I said. "Alright, I'll wear this dress from now on, just like you wear your robe." She said. "You don't have to do that." I said. "Oh but I want to. It feels so great on me, plus I like the style." She said. I shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you want to do." I said. I looked out the window. "Want to take a quick stroll?" I asked. "Yes, that would be lovely." She said.

We walked out of her house and towards the park. "You know, I've enjoyed this day that I've spent with you Rarity." I said. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "I've enjoyed it too." She said. "Good." I said. We continued to walk and talk for a while through the park, occasionally stopping just to enjoy the scenery. "Listen, Rarity. There's something I need to tell you." I said when we sat down on a bench overlooking a river. "What is it?" She asked. "Do you know why I wear this robe all the time?" I asked. "No." She admitted after a while. I sighed. "Long ago, when I was still in the Hidden Leaf Village, my home, I was deployed to a battle that wasn't going well for us." I began. Rarity nodded, showing that she was paying attention. "They had us pinned down, and by us, I mean me. They had killed the rest of my comrades already. They were using some sort of flying blade jutsu that was unheard of before. We had no idea how to stop it. I ran out from my cover, trying to advance on the enemy lines. I activated my Sharingan, but there was no way to prevent what was going to happen next. I weaved and dodged, but one of their blades got lucky and struck me, splitting open my chest." I stood up and pulled apart my robe slightly, showing just the scar from the wound. "The medical ninja were able to stop me from dying, but that wasn't before the enemy came up to me and did something absolutely awful." Rarity gasped. I revealed the rest of my torso. It had turned black, like rotting flesh. "They placed a powerful cursing jutsu on me. It started on my stomach, and spread like a virus, killing every cell it touched. The medical ninja were able to stop it from spreading, as well as restore the cells to working order, but there was nothing they could do about the skin." I said. I put my robe back on and Rarity hugged me. "I'm so sorry." She said. "For what? You didn't do it to me. There's no need to apologize." I said, hugging her back. We let go and just sat there in silence for a while. "I can't believe they could do something like that to you." She said. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing that can be done now, so I wouldn't worry about it." I said, smiling. Just then I realized that the sun was setting. I stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." I said. We walked to her house in silence. "I'll see you later." I said. She nodded. She turned and closed the door. "Alright, now that I've spent the day getting to know Rarity a little, guess it's time to do so with the other ponies." I said to myself softly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Now that was a REALLY long one.

Rarity: Yes, but it was magnificent.

Me: You're starting to sound like Princess Celestia...

Rarity: What? I was simply talking about the wonderful time I had, that's all.

Me: That's not what I meant, but whatever. As always, like, sub-, wait. Follow, favorite, and please leave a review! I'd like to how you guys like the story as well as any suggestions you may have. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8-Twilight

Chapter 8- Twilight

Me: Alright, now it's time for Twilight's time with Tid.

Itachi: I'm guessing I'm not going to be in this chapter either.

Me: Sorry Itachi, you're not going to be in the next few chapters.

Itachi: I'm not complaining. I could use a little time to clear my head.

Me: Well, before you do that, want to take care of the disclaimer for me?

Itachi: Sure. Tid does not own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day I decided I would spend time getting to know Twilight. I walked to Twilight's house after I did my ritual and knocked on her door. "Oh? Tid, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door. "I've decided to spend the day with you." I said. She flinched in surprise. "Really? Why me?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'm going to be spending time getting to know the other ponies too, so I thought I'd just go with you today." I said. "Oh, well then come on in." She said. I walked into the house and shut the door. "So, what is it that you do all day, exactly?" I asked her. "Oh, I mostly study spells all day." She said. "Huh, I remember someone who used to do that in my world." I said. "You do?" She asked. I nodded. "He was absolutely obsessed with learning new jutsu. He was once a part of the same organization as I am: the Akatsuki." I said. "Oh, that's interesting." She said with genuine interest. I nodded. "His name was Orochimaru. He originated in the same village as I did, which is to say, the Hidden Leaf. He was the only shinobi to perfect the Immortality Jutsu, which allowed him to jump from body to body to live forever." I said. "Live forever? That sounds exciting." She said. "It may sound exciting, but it's not. Living forever is more of a curse than a gift." I said. "A curse? What do you mean?" She asked. "Think about it this way, you know the friends you have currently, and you love them very much. If you were to live forever, you would see each and every one of your friends die one day. While you may go on to make new friends, they too, will die one day. Your mourning and sorrow for those you have lost will never stop. Even the family you hold so dear, will eventually die and fade away. It's sad, but it's true." I said. "Oh, I never thought about it that way before." She said. "Well, that's enough about my life, what about you? You said ponies have special talents, and yours would be?" I asked. "My special talent is using magic. That's really all I can do." She said. "But magic can do all sorts of things, I'm guessing." I said. She nodded. "Would you like to see some spells I've been practicing?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, stand back." She said. I backed away and watched what happened next. She closed her eyes and focused, a purple aura surrounding her horn. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and we were transported to a mountain top. From here we could see the entirety of Ponyville.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "I've transported us here to show you one of my most powerful spells." She said. She concentrated once more and a giant fireball formed in the air, bigger than any of the fireballs I'd ever produced before. "Whoa, now that's some talent right there." I said. She opened her eyes and they were glowing pure white. She looked up and launched her fireball into the atmosphere. "Now, that's impressive. Say, would you mind giving me training in my Fire Style? That was the biggest fireball I've ever seen." I said. "Yeah, I could do that. You'd be my first pupil." She said. "Great." I said. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll teach you everything I know." She said. I shrugged and followed her. We went outside and she turned to face me. "Alright, now, I want you to focus your mind, and concentrate." She said. "Alright." I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Now, I want you to imagine a fireball forming before you." She said. I did as she commanded. "Huh, it's not forming. I wonder why?" She said. I opened my eyes again. "Maybe it's because I'm not adept to using magic. I mean, is it even possible for someone like me?" I asked. She shrugged. "I think it's possible, but teaching you magic is currently beyond my capabilities. Sorry." She said. "Why don't I use my Chakra instead?" I asked. "Your Chakra? Hmm, I suppose it could work, although, I'm not entirely sure how Chakra works." She said. "Hmm, let me ask you something. Would you consider magic to be a type of spiritual energy?" I asked her. "Hmm, now that you mention it, I guess it could be considered that. Why?" She replied. "I'm going to tell you a little about how Chakra works. You see, Chakra is formed when people mix nature energy and spiritual energy. However, I already possess the mixed two. You, on the other hand, have incredible pure spiritual energy. If you balanced it with your physical energy, you could possibly gain the use of Chakra. However, it would be much more difficult for me to just use spiritual energy instead of my normal Chakra. See what I'm saying?" I said. "I guess so. It's all a little much to take in at one time." She said. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I wanted to train under you, I would have to use my Chakra, which is basically an evolved form of your magic. So, I will have to use my Fire Style, and go from there." I said. "Oh, that's one way to go about it I guess. You're smart, Tid." She said. I smiled. "Thanks. Now, I think I'll show you my fireball first." I said. I took a few steps back and performed the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu. I drew in a deep breath and blew with all my might and formed a fireball in front of me. I sent it flying upwards into the sky. "How was that?" I asked. "Great! Although, it wasn't as big as mine. That was great for the beginning step though!" She said. I nodded. "So, what exactly do you do before you produce your fireball?" She asked me. "Well, first I weave the hand signs for the jutsu. Then, I build up my Chakra in my stomach. Finally, I take in a deep breath and let it out will simultaneously igniting it with my Chakra." I said. "Hmm, maybe we should break down the process, and see where the power and size of the jutsu comes from." She said. I nodded. I performed the hand signs and then carefully built up the Chakra in my stomach. Then, I drew in a breath and blew it out. The fireball grew to about half the size of my previous one and flew into the air. "Hmm, it seems that the amount of air you take in affects the size. Try taking in more air next time." She said. I nodded. I weaved the hand signs and built up Chakra in my stomach. I then took a deep breath and blew it out. The fireball grew to three fourths the size of Twilight's fireball. I started panting. "Seems repeated use of this jutsu is taking it's toll on you." Twilight said. "I'm fine. I need to keep going if I'm ever going to-" I suddenly started to cough violently. "Are you alright?" She asked alarmed. Eventually the coughing died down. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "You most certainly are not fine! Here, come inside and lie down for a bit." She said. She helped me to my feet (I had previously collapsed from coughing) and aided me inside. I lay down on a bed and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry to burden you." I said. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not a burden at all, now just get your rest." She said. I watched as she left and closed the door behind her. I sighed. "At this rate, I'll never further my Fire Style." I said to myself. I looked at my hands. I was shocked when I saw they were slightly burnt. "My control over the Fire Style isn't yet what I want it to be. There has to be a way to control it better." I said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was awoken a few hours later by Twilight. "Hello, Tid. Did you get a good rest?" She asked. I sat up and was met with a headache. It quickly subsided however. "I'm fine." I replied. "That's good. I overheard you talking to yourself, and I think I may have a solution." She said. She levitated a book to me. "This is a book on controlling the fire element. It may be a little different for you, but I think the basic principles still apply." She said. I smiled. "Thank you. I'll look at it when I get home." I said. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Oh, I should probably get heading home soon." I said. Twilight nodded. I stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh, I'll come with you. I need to make sure you're able to make it home." She said. I shrugged and we walked out of the house. "Let me ask you something, Tid." Twilight said. "Alright." I said. "I've seen Rarity walking around in a dress that looks like your robe. Why is that?" She asked. "She asked me the design for her next dress should be. I suggested my robe and she loved it." I said. "Ah, that makes sense." She said. "Yeah, she loves it so much she said she would wear it from now on." I said. "Really? Rarity said that?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "That's funny, Rarity never wears the same outfit in one month, so I have no idea why she'd just decide to wear that dress from now on." She said. I shrugged. We walked the rest of the way in silence, only speaking again when we arrived at the house. Twilight looked up at the house. "She did a brilliant job, didn't she?" She asked. I looked at it. "Yeah, she did. I really like her work." I said, smiling. Twilight looked at me. "I think you like much more than her work." She said smiling. I flinched. "Eh? No, it's not like that at all!" I said. "Alright, alright. You don't need to get so defensive." She said. I sighed. "Sheesh, you ponies always think I'm doing something like that." I said placing my hand on the back of my neck. Twilight giggled. "You're funny. We aren't always like that. We're just teasing you, since you're new to our group." She said. I sighed again. "Does this mean I'm going to be seeing a lot more of this in the near future?" I asked. "Yeah, but don't worry, it won't last to long." She replied. "Oh great." I said. She smiled. "Well, I might as well get heading home now. See you some other time." She said, walking away. "Alright, see ya." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Any thoughts on this chapter guys?

Tid: I'm exhausted.

Me: I know. Anyone else?

Itachi: When will I get back into the series?

Me: In a few chapters, just be patient. Anyone else?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, when will it be my turn?

Me: You're next actually. Please be patient. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and reviews are appreciated! Let me know how I'm doing, or if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly read them. Thank you for your time!


	9. Chapter 9-Rainbow Dash

Chapter 9- Rainbow Dash

Me: Anyone want to handle the disclaimer?

Itachi: Can I handle it until I get back into the series?

Me: Sure.

Itachi: Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked down to the town and looked around for Rainbow Dash. I was looking for around an hour before I finally found her. "Hey, Rainbow Dash." I said. "What's up?" She asked. "Want to hang out today?" I asked. She put her chin on her hoof. "Hmm, alright. However, I'll only do it under one condition." She said. "Oh really? What would that be?" I asked. "A race." She said. "A race huh? Where to?" I asked. "From here to the other side of the canyon." She said. I smiled. "Alright, you're on." I said. We got into our positions and waited. "Three." She said. "Two." I said. "One." We both said. At that moment we both took off like a bullet. We moved toward the other side of the canyon like a blur. I looked to my side to see Rainbow Dash next to me. "I'm surprised you can run this fast!" She said. I chuckled. "Actually, I'm surprised you can fly this fast." I replied. Eventually we reached the end of the town and the canyon approached. I glanced to my left and saw a white pony with blue hair and sun glasses standing next to someone I had never seen before. He wasn't a pony, but human! I looked ahead again just in time to see the canyon approaching. The gap was too big to jump across, even at this speed. I weaved hand signs. "Earth Style: Connecting Bridge Jutsu!" I said. A bridge started at one edge of the canyon and quickly built itself towards the other side. I reached the bridge just as it finished building. At this rate, it would be a tie. I had to boost my speed somehow. Then it hit me. "Lightning Style: Lightning Cloak!" I said. With the cloak I obtained a boost of speed and finished the race just before Rainbow Dash.

When we reached the other side we stopped and fell on the ground panting. "You're good." She said. "Yeah, you're not bad yourself." I said. Eventually we caught our breath and sat up. "Say, what did you mean by '_I'm surprised you can fly this fast_'?" She asked me. I grinned. "You see, I'm considered the fastest person in the Land of Fire." I said. "The Land of Fire? Oh, that place that you told the princess you were from, right?" She asked. I nodded. "You see, long ago, I challenged the Raikage to a race to see who was faster, me, or him." I said. "Raikage?" She asked. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't know who he is. Let me explain. You see, the Raikage is the leader of Kumogakure, or The Village Hidden in the Clouds. He is said to the fastest person in the world. His maximum speed is greater than that of a Tailed Beast, which is to say, he could travel a hundred yards in the time it takes you to blink." I said. "Wow, that's fast. And you said you challenged this guy to a race?" She asked. I nodded. "He accepted, and soon after we had our race. We were to race through a dangerous mountain range that had only one way through it. The first person to reach the other side of the last mountain, was the winner." I said. "Sounds incredible. Who won?" She asked. "We took our positions at the starting line. The Raikage activated his Lightning Cloak to prepare himself. When the countdown reached zero, we started at the exact same time. We were both traveling at top speed, faster than anyone can track with an ordinary eye. The obstacles were nothing to us, we broke right through anything that was in our way. Finally, the time came when the finish line was in sight. We were about a mile away from the finish line when it happened." I said. "What happened?" She asked. "We were traveling so fast, I didn't see it at first. A tree that was right next to the finish line had its roots overgrown. Just as we were about to cross the finish line, my foot caught on one of the tree's roots and I tripped. This caused me to slow down enough for the Raikage to win." I said. "Wow, that's gotta suck." She said. "Yeah. Plus, due to me tripping at such a high speed, I flew for a distance and hit the ground hard repeatedly, hospitalizing me for a week; despite my ability to withstand damage beyond that of a normal human." I said. "Jeez, sounds like an interesting story." She said. I nodded. I stood up. "Alright, I won the bet, so come on." I said. "Where to?" She asked. "Where do you usually go?" I asked. She thought about it. "You know, I don't usually go to any one place. I guess I just go where I feel like." She said. "Alright, then let's go. You lead the way." I said. "Alright." She said.

We went back towards the town again, talking about races of the past. "By the way, you said with an ordinary eye, does that mean that your eyes aren't ordinary for your kind?" She asked. "Yeah, they most certainly aren't ordinary. Only those of the Uchiha clan possess the Sharingan, with a few obscure exceptions." I said. "Ah, now, what is so special about this Sharingan of yours?" She asked. "It allows me enhanced Genjutsu abilities, as well as the ability to see things others can't in a fraction of a second." I said. "Wow, and you were moving so fast that even with your Sharingan you couldn't see the tree root?" She asked. I nodded. "Incredible." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. "No problem. Now, I have a question for you." She said. "Alright, go ahead." I said. "I saw you and Twilight walking to your place last night. What was going on there?" She asked in a prying tone. "Eh? It's not like that! She was just seeing me home after a training session she gave me." I said. "Alright, alright, I believe you; for now." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Ah settle down, I'm just teasing you." She said. "I sincerely wished that you wouldn't." I said. "Alright, I'll stop then." She said. "Thank you." I said. We walked around talking for a while before we decided to hang out around the canyon again. "Say, Tid, how did you get here anyway?" She asked. "Let's see, I was walking with Itachi on an assignment to check out suspicious activity coming from a lake just outside the Land of Fire. When we got there, a creature attacked us, and we jumped into the lake. We were knocked unconscious and when I came to, I was here." I said. "Huh, well then." She said. "I know, it doesn't make much sense to me either." I said. The sun was beginning to set. "I'm glad that I came here though. While I haven't been here long yet, I already consider this my home." I said smiling. We were sitting on the edge of the canyon face. "You do? Don't you miss any of your friends or family?" She asked. "No. You see, my family is dead." I said. "What?! What do you mean they're dead?" She asked. "I mean, they're dead. I would tell you how, but, I think I'll let time reveal it. Sorry." I said. "It's fine. I can see you don't want to talk about it." She said. "Thank you for understanding." I said. She nodded. I looked at the sun. It was already almost completely under the horizon. "I'd better get going." I said. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my robe. "I'll come with you." She said. I shrugged and we walked towards my house. "So what are you doing, just spending the day with each of us?" She asked. I nodded. "I want to get to know you guys better, since I'm going to be part of your group." I said. "Ah, I see." She said. I nodded. We reached my house after about ten minutes. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said. She nodded. "Yeah, you bet we'll hang out some time." She said. She held out her hoof and I fist bumped with her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: So, what do you guys think?

Rainbow Dash: It was definitely 20% cooler than the other chapters.

Me: You think so, do you?

Rainbow Dash: Of course. Tid's a pretty cool guy.

Me: I'm glad you think so. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review. I would love to see how you guys think I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have. Thank you for your time!


	10. Chapter 10- Fluttershy

Chapter 10- Fluttershy

Me: Alright, I want to get these next few chapters done quickly so I can get back to advancing the plot a little.

Itachi: Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Alright, let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked up the hill towards Fluttershy's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and nearly fainted. I sighed. "Still not used to my Sharingan, are you?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She said. "It's alright, you didn't. Anyway, would you mind if I spent the day with you today?" I asked. "Sure, I'm not doing anything particular today." She said. "Cool." I said. She invited me in and showed me her animals. "This is Angel. He's my pet, and sometimes he can be a little difficult." She said. I looked at the bunny standing on the ground in front of me. It gave me a glare of distrust. "I can see that." I said. Quite honestly, the bunny freaked me out a little.

When we walked outside, I could see all of the animals that Fluttershy was in charge of. "So, what exactly is it that you do with these animals?" I asked. "Oh not much. I mostly let them roam free, but I do care for them when they are injured or sick. You see, animals love me." She said. "Ah, I see. You know, there is an animal that I've become quite attached to. He's become my partner throughout the years." I said. "Oh really? May I see him?" She asked. "Um, to let you see him, we'd either have to go to his cave, or I would have to summon him here. Seeing as how his cave is in another world, we can't go there, and to be honest, I'm not sure if the summoning jutsu would work here." I said. "Could you try? For me?" She asked. "I could try. However, I must ask you, are you afraid of any animals?" I asked. "Not really, except dragons, but I think I could control myself if that was the animal." She said. I shrugged. "Alright." I said. I drew blood and performed the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and slammed my hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" I said. The summoning seal appeared on the ground and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared it revealed my summoning animal: Ryujin, God of the Dragons. He had armored scales thirteen inches thick all over his body. His body was three times the size of Fluttershy's house. His tail was long and covered with spikes. "His claws are sharp enough to pierce the hardest of armor around, and are five feet long. His teeth can rip through even the Gedo Statue in one bite and are also five feet long. His breath can be any of the five elements and he can change his scales to be any of the elements if he wishes. When his scales change, his attacks change to that element as well, and he's able to use many jutsu in that particular element. If he wanted to use another style of jutsu, he would have to change his scales to that element." I said. I looked at Fluttershy and could tell she was doing anything she could not to faint. "Sorry, I didn't realize he would scare you this much." I said. "It's fine, I'll be fine." She said. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I know he can be intimidating, but don't worry, he won't hurt you if I don't tell him to." I said. I gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay, I think I'll be alright now." She said. She had stopped trembling. "Alright, well why don't you say hello to Ryujin here?" I asked. She walked nervously up to the dragon. "Um, hello there, Mr. Ryujin." She said. "Who are you?" He asked. "Um, I'm Fluttershy." She replied. I walked up to him. "Hey, what's up Ryujin?" I asked. "What's up Tid? It's been a little while since you summoned me." He said. "Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't been in too many battles recently." I said. He nodded. "Say, where are we anyway?" He asked. "We are in a land called Equestria." I said. "Equestria? I've never heard of it. By the way, whose this Pegasus that's walked up to me?" He asked. "This my friend Fluttershy. She's pretty cool." I said. "Ah, I see." "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to send you back now. That's pretty much all I called you here for." I said. "Ah, alright. That's fine." He said. I nodded and sent him back to my world.

I turned to Fluttershy. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "How in the world did you ever befriend something like that?" She asked me amazed. "Well you see, it was during a little free time I had between missions, shortly before a certain incident happened. I was training on some mountains when I accidentally knocked open the entrance to a mysterious cave. I went inside and explored for a bit. The cave was dark, and I had to use my Fire Style to light the way, but other than that it was alright. Eventually I arrived at a room where Ryujin was sleeping. I walked up to him and he opened one eye to look at me. He asked me what I was doing there, and if I didn't provide an acceptable answer he would kill me." I said. "Wow, sounds pretty scary." She said. I nodded. "Believe me, I was terrified at first. I told him I happened upon his cave while training, but that apparently wasn't acceptable enough. Battle between us then ensued." I said. "Oh my, what did you do?" She asked. "What else? I stood my ground and fought him. The battle raged on for an hour, destroying half of the mountain, but eventually I defeated him. After the battle I walked up to him and asked him for a favor, in exchange for his life. I asked him to let me make a contract with him to summon him whenever I wanted, and he agreed. He was a little disobedient and angry with me for a while, but after a few years we became true partners." I said. "Wow, that sounds awesome." She said. "Of course, my skill with animals is nothing compared to yours!" I said smiling. "Really? You really think so?" She asked. "Of course! You're the best there is." I said. "Wow, that means a lot to me. Thank you." She said. "Don't mention it. Well, what should we do now?" I asked. She thought about it for a short while. "I guess we could just take a walk." She said. I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

We walked through the town, talking. Fluttershy told me how she discovered she was so good with animals, and I told her stories about past encounters with large animals. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you spending the day with me?" Fluttershy asked. "Why? Because I'm trying to get to know the six of you, and I've already spent the day with Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash." I said. "Oh, so that's why." She said. She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked. "What? Oh, no. I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you had a different reason." She said. "A different reason? Wait, you don't mean?" I asked she nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry if I made you think that. Please don't be mad at me." I said. "It's alright, I'm not mad." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't want my friend getting mad at me." I said. She looked up. "Friend?" She asked. I nodded. "You are my friend after all. I care very deeply about my friends." I said. She smiled. "That's good." She said. I placed my hand on her shoulder and we continued to walk through the park, observing the animals as we went. We continued to walk until the sun started to set. "Well, I'd better get heading home." I said. "Um, would it be alright if I came with you?" She asked. "Sure." I said. We walked to my house and stopped at the base of the hill. "Well, I'll be seeing you around. I really enjoyed getting to know you today." I said. She nodded. "I enjoyed getting to know you too, Tid." She said. I hugged her and went up the hill.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: So, what do you guys think?

Fluttershy: It was very nerve wracking, especially when the dragon showed up.

Me: Well, it's over now, so you don't have to worry. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review. Let me know how I'm doing, what your thoughts are, or any suggestions you have! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11-Pinkie Pie

Chapter 11-Pinkie Pie

Me: Alright, Pinkie's up this time.

Itachi: Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Alright, let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked down to Pinkie Pie's place at around ten o' clock in the morning. I knocked on the door and Pinkie opened it almost immediately. "Hey, Tid!" She said. "Hey Pinkie. Listen, you wanna hang out today?" I asked her. "Of course!" She said. She followed me and we started walking away from her house. "So, what do you want to do today?" She asked me, bouncing around me in a circle. "Actually, I thought I'd leave that to you. What do you want to do today?" I asked. "Hmm, I know! We could have a party!" She said. "A party? For what?" I asked. "Who said there needs to be a reason for a party?" She asked. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Alright then." I said. Pinkie nearly exploded with joy. "Alright! Follow me!" She said. I shrugged and followed her to a place just outside of town.

"This is where I hold my Just Because parties." She said as we arrived to a building that stood out from the others. She opened the door and I was surprised to see the decorations already set up. "So, it's just going to be the two of us at this party?" I asked. "Why not? There doesn't need to be a whole lot of people." She said. I shrugged. She turned on the lights and then turned on a stereo. The song that was playing sounded a lot like 'Bachikoi' by Dev Parade (_Author's note: I don't own that either_). "C'mon Tid, dance!" She said. My face started to turn red. "Eh? Uh, sorry, I don't dance." I said. "Oh don't be like that! I know you have it in you!" She said. I sighed. It seemed like there was no fighting it. I waited for the chorus to roll around before doing the Bachikoi Dance. "There, see! You can dance!" She said. "I only know this one dance." I said. "That doesn't matter, the fact is you can dance!" She said. I shrugged. When the song ended I sat down on a chair. "You sure like parties, don't you Pinkie?" I asked. She nodded. "I love parties! They're so much fun!" She said. "You know, I attended some pretty famous parties myself." I said. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "You see, a long time ago, I was invited to the celebration party for the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage." I said. "Fifth Hokage?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Oh, right. You don't know who the Hokage is. You see, I come from a village called The Hidden Leaf Village, inside of a land called The Land of Fire. The Hokage is the most important person in our entire village. She was unmatched in physical strength, even by another famous leader, the Raikage. Anyway, it was the day of the inauguration party and everyone who was anyone was going to be there, except for Itachi for certain reasons. I had also become famous at this time for being the only one to survive an attack from a certain enemy village. I'm sorry I can't give you the details, just trust me. Anyway, I got to sit at the Hokage's right hand seat at the table when it was time for the feast to begin. We enjoyed a feast for around ten minutes before it happened." I said. "What happened?" She asked. "We were attacked by the same enemy I had survived not three weeks before. Luckily, most of the people attending the party were highly skilled ninja with incredible powers. We surrounded the enemy ninja and battled them, but they were highly skilled ninja indeed. They took out half of our forces in minutes, and eventually the only ones left standing were the Hokage and I." I said. "Oh no! What did you do?" She asked. "I had to stand up to them to protect the Hokage. The Hokage herself was no wimp, mind you, but she still needed protection. The two of us stood back to back, ready to strike at any moment. I activated my Sharingan and fought three of them, while the Hokage took another three. We fought on for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Eventually, we managed to defeat the rest of ninja from the enemy clan with little collateral damage." I said. "That sounds amazing!" She said. "It was incredibly difficult, and I ended up having to go to the hospital after wards." I said. "Oh, that doesn't sound amazing." She said. I laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to kill the mood!" I said. "Let's get this party started again!" She said. She turned up the music louder than ever and we danced (me albeit horribly) until it was already eight o'clock. I looked at the window and saw that the sun had already gone down. "Oh, I gotta go Pinkie." I said. "Oh, alright. Would it be alright if I came with you? Who knows what could happen out there!" She said. "Alright, if you want." I said. We walked out of the house and towards mine. Pinkie told me about her past life before coming to Ponyville, and I have to say, it was depressing. When we finally reached the base of the hill, we stopped walking. "Tid, can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" She asked. "Eh? Where did that come from?!" I asked. She laughed. "I've been watching you recently. I've determined that you have a crush on someone, but I can't figure out who." She said. "I don't have a crush on anyone." I said. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm quite certain." I said. "Pinkie Promise?" She asked crossing her chest then placing her hoof over one eye. "Alright, I Pinkie Promise that I don't have a crush on anyone." I said. I then crossed my chest exactly like she had done and placed a hand over my left eye. "Alright, I believe you." She said. "What? Just like that?" I asked. "Yeah, you can't break a Pinkie Promise." She said. "Oh, alright." I said. "Well, I'll see you later, Tid!" She said. She then began hopping away. "She truly is a strange one." I said to myself.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, what are your thoughts Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh Tid and I partied for like, eight hours today! That was one of the best parties I've ever had!

Me: Well, I'm glad you're satisfied. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any thoughts you might have!


	12. Chapter 12-Applejack

Chapter 12- Applejack

Me: Alright, it's Applejack's turn now.

Itachi: Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Alright, let's do this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked down toward the orchard where I was certain I would find Applejack. As I expected, I saw Applejack sitting in the shade of an apple tree. "Hey Applejack!" I shouted. She looked at me. "Oh, it's you Tid. You about scared the living daylights out of me." She said. "Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, what do you say to hanging out today, that is, if you're not too busy." I said. "Nah, I'm not busy today. I'll come with you." She said. She came over and we walked up to an area that I had set out. Normally I would've let her choose where to go, but I wanted her to help me train. She seemed like the strongest of the ponies. "Where are we going, if y'all don't mind me asking." She asked. "Let me ask you something before we go any farther. Would you be willing to spar with me?" I asked her. "Spar with you? Whatever for?" She asked. "You're the strongest pony here from what I can gather. I was wondering if you'd spar with me for training." I said. "Oh, if that's the case, alright." She said. I nodded and we continued to head to the training area. When we got there, there was nobody around. "This is it." I said. "This is it, huh?" She said. "Yup. This is where we're going to spar. Don't worry, I won't use any jutsu against you." I said smiling. She grinned. "You're gonna have to be good to beat me." She said. I raised my eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, then let's do it!" I said. We both rushed toward the middle of the arena. We stood about ten feet apart from each other for a few seconds before starting. We charged at each other and I went for a low sweep, but she dodged it. "I told you you'd need more than that to beat me!" She said. She landed and did a flying kick toward me. I blocked it but she immediately tried a rotating kick. She kicked me straight in the face, sending me back. I stumbled but caught myself. I wiped the blood from my mouth. I grinned. "You're good." I said. "I told you!" She said. I quickly got behind her and kicked her, sending her flying. She righted herself and pushed off of a wall in mid-air. She came at me so fast my normal eyes could barely see her. She punched me in the face again, and this time I went flying. I crashed into the wall, creating a crater in it. "You've got more power and speed then I thought. If that's the case, I may have to use my eyes." I said activating my Sharingan. "Humph, you think those eyes are going to help you?" She asked. I shrugged. She charged at me with amazing speed, but this time I was able to block her attack and counter-attack. I kicked her and sent her flying into the air. I jumped and we battled in the air, eventually landing away from each other. We both panted heavily. "It seems those eyes of yours increase your power." She said. "No, they don't, they increase my perception, as well as let me do things that I promised I wouldn't do in this fight." I said. "Humph, well you still can't beat me!" She said. We charged at each other again, and I tried another low sweep, knowing she would jump to dodge it. When she jumped I quickly spun around and did I high kick. I kicked her in the chest and sent her flying backward. She landed on the ground and barely rose to her feet. "I think that's enough for today." I said. "Well, I'll be darned. You actually beat me." She said. I nodded. "Although, I have to say, you did exceed my expectations to an incredible degree." I said to her. She smiled. "Thanks." She said.

We walked to the bench that Rarity and I had sat on before and sat there talking. "Say, Tid, how'd you get that strong anyway?" She asked. "Years of training. I've had my share of fights, but I'd say one of my most difficult ones was a battle against the current Kazekage." I said. "Kazekage?" She asked. "Oh, you don't know about the Kazekage. You see, where I come from, there are five great nations, and one of those is The Land of Wind, where Sunagakure, or The Hidden Sand Village, is located. The most powerful ninja of that land is the Kazekage, and his name is Gaara. He uses sand to attack and he's absolutely one of the most powerful people I've ever fought." I said. "How did it happen?" She asked. "Well, I guess I just walked into Sunagakure and challenged him to a fight. He agreed and we battled later that day. We were in a building made especially for sparring. I remember he told me to make the first move. Now, I knew about his Ultimate Defense, but I still couldn't touch him." I said. "Ultimate Defense?" She asked. I nodded. "You see, Gaara's mother died shortly after giving birth to him. It's said that her love is imbued in the sand he carry's around in a gourd on his back, instantly protecting him from anything that might harm him, regardless of his will." I said. "Ah. Alright, continue." She said. "Despite how it sounds, there is a way I beat his Ultimate Defense. You see, I out-sped the sand. I managed to get a blow from above that sent him into the ground. His armor of sand started to crumble as well. However, Gaara is not a weak opponent. He formed shurikens out of sand and flung them at me, without even lifting a finger. I dodged them and ran at him, full-force. He sent a tsunami of sand rushing at me but I dodged it and blew fire at him. His sand was able to block it, but hitting him wasn't my intention. I opened the third of the Eight Gates and pushed off of the ceiling, just as his sand started to fall around him again. I punched him in the head, then did one of the Eight Gates Techniques, the Frontal Lotus." I said. "The Frontal Lotus?" She asked. I nodded. "The Frontal Lotus is where you kick your opponent up in the air repeatedly, then wrapping them in something and rotating them while holding onto them until they hit the ground. This technique can only be used once you've opened at least one of the Eight Gates. Gaara had withstood this attack from one other opponent than I in the past, back when he was still a low-rank ninja. After that he started to attack almost relentlessly with his sand. A long story short, the battle raged on for almost two hours, which is unheard of with two ninja. I emerged the victor after opening the seventh of the Eight Gates and using my signature technique on him." I said. "You're signature technique? What would that be?" She asked. "Sorry, but I don't reveal my signature technique to anyone. The only way they can know about it is if they see me use it in battle, which Itachi has done many times." I said. "Oh, well that's too bad." She said. "Sorry, but that's how it works. Who knows, you might see me use it someday." I said. "If you have to fight someone like Discord, I'm sure I'll see it." She said. "Discord's really that strong huh?" I asked. She nodded. "You wouldn't begin to imagine how powerful he is. That guy is seriously bad news." She said. "Well, I hope I'll be able to handle it. With your guys' help, I'm sure we can beat him." I said. "I sure hope so." She said. She had a worried expression on her face. "Hey, cheer up, why don't you? It's not like I'm going up against him tomorrow, is it?" I asked. She smiled. "I guess you're right. Say, would you mind showing me that Frontal Lotus you were telling me about?" She asked. "Sure, if you have something I could use it on." I said. "Why don't you test on me?" She asked. "I'm sorry, but this attack is fatal to those who can't handle it. Sorry, but no." I said. "Alright, well how about you test it on a barrel?" She asked. "It needs to be a pretty strong barrel." I said. "I've got just the thing, c'mon!" She said. We ran toward the orchard. She went into the barn and rolled out a metal barrel. "This here barrel is top-of-the-line, reinforce with titanium." She said. "Why would you need? Never mind." I said. We took the barrel and sped toward the sparring area. We got the barrel setup and Applejack stood a good distance away. "Alright, are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded. "Alright, First: Gate of Opening, open!" I said. I sped toward the barrel and launched it into the air. I kicked it repeatedly and then wrapped my chains around it. "Frontal Lotus!" I said spinning at a high speed. The barrel crashed into the ground, cracks appearing from the impact site up to a short distance in front of Applejack. When the smoke cleared, the barrel was found in pieces. "Whoa, now that's powerful." She said. I nodded. "To think, it was able to do that to titanium. I can understand now why you didn't want to test it on me." She said. "Yeah, that would've been fatal, easily." I said. I suddenly became exhausted and fell to my knees. "Tid? Are you alright?" She asked running over to help me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little side effect from using one of the Eight Gates." I said. "Seems like using that technique has it's drawbacks." She said. I nodded. She helped me up. "Thank you." I said. "Hey, don't mention it." She said. I watched as the sun set. "I should get heading home, I'm really exhausted." I said. "Alright, I'll walk you home, in case you aren't strong enough to make it yet." She said. With that, we walked back to my house.

When we got there, the sun had set and the moon was out. I had nearly collapsed several times, Applejack catching me every time. "Thank you for walking me home Applejack, you're a true pal." I said. "Ah don't mention it. I'll do anything to help my friends out." She said. ""Alright, well, I'll see you later then." I said. I started to walk up the hill when Applejack called out to me. "Tid, why did you want to spend the day with me?" She asked. "Same reason I spent the day with the rest of the ponies, because I wanted to get to know you." I said. "Oh, well alright then. I'll see you some other time." She said. I nodded. She turned around and walked away. "Finally, the torment is over. No more teasing." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, thoughts, anyone?

Applejack: I have to admit, Tid is a strong one.

Me: Yes, I know. I'm glad you liked sparring with him. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you for your time!


	13. Chapter 13-Itachi's Story

Chapter 13 – Itachi's Story

Itachi: Tid doesn't-

Me: Itachi, stop. You are actually in this one.

Itachi: Really? Do you really mean it?

Me: Yes. I will take care of the disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night, after the sparring session with Applejack, the other ponies came over to my house to for a surprise visit. "Hello, Tid, Itachi." Twilight said. "Um, hello. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, well, we've been thinking, and, we want to hear Itachi's story." She said. "What? You want to hear my story? Why?" Itachi asked. "Well, Tid's been getting to know us, and he's told us stories from the past, so we'd like to know yours, to understand you." She replied. "If you want to understand me, then I might as well tell you my story." Itachi said. "Are you sure?" I asked. Itachi nodded. I sighed and motioned for the girls to come in. Itachi was already sitting, and the rest of us took a seat. "Alright, go ahead then." I said. He nodded. He closed his eyes. "I think it would be better if I showed you instead." He said. He opened his eyes and put us all under his genjutsu. We were transported to the Hidden Leaf Village. "You see, in the past, I was ordered to kill everyone in my entire clan." Everyone except me gasped in shock. "In the nights leading up to the mission, I kept myself locked myself in my room, avoiding contact with anyone." The image shifted to Itachi's dark room. Itachi was sitting against the wall staring at a slip of paper, illuminated by the moonlight. There was a knock on the door. "Itachi, you haven't eaten in days. Why don't you join us for dinner?" Itachi's mom asked. Itachi closed his eyes. The image shifted. "In no time, the time to carry out my orders came. I waited until everyone was asleep before heading outside. I got to a high point and put everyone under a genjutsu. Then I got down to business. I started with the other families first. The horror of it all. One by one, they all fell to to my blade. I can still see the blood dripping from my sword." The others watched in horror as the events that Itachi described played out before them. "Then, the inevitable happened. The time to kill my own family came." Itachi's voice started to break at this point. When he spoke, I could hear his voice shake with sadness. "As I entered my home, I could hear my parents getting out of bed. They came to the living room. I tied both my mother and my father up and blindfolded them. I can still hear their pleas!" "Itachi, please, you don't have to do this! Please stop this!" Itachi's mother pleaded. "I was about to end it all, when my dear younger brother Sasuke came home. I can hear his words to this day." "Mother? Father? What is going on? Itachi? What are you doing to them?!" We watched as Itachi killed both of his parents. The image shifted. Itachi was walking away from Sasuke, tears flowing down his face. "Leaving after doing all that, was undoubtedly the hardest thing I've ever had to do." the image faded and we were all sitting in our house. Itachi kept his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks. "Now you know my story." He said. The others sat there in horror, unable to speak. Eventually Twilight spoke. "I had no idea your story was so tragic, Itachi." She said. She too, was on the verge of tears. I looked at the others and saw them about to cry as well. "It is okay to cry, everyone does at some point or another. It's better to let it out now. Go ahead, no one will judge you." I said. At those words, everyone started crying. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the sadness anymore. After about a half hour, everyone began to calm down. "Now that you know Itachi's story, you will be able to understand him more. Now, I hope you'll all understand me when I ask you to leave. Itachi needs time to recuperate after he tells his story." I said. "They all nodded and left without another word, still sniffling.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, that was emotional.

Itachi: …

Me: I know, especially for you Itachi. It's okay, you don't have to tell your story again. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review. I'm looking forward to seeing how you guys think I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you may have. See you next time.


	14. Chapter 14-The Day Before the Concert

Chapter 14-The Day Before the Concert

Me: Well, I would say something about this chapter, but I think I'll let it speak for itself. Anyone want to handle the disclaimer?

Twilight: I will. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I had gone to bed not too long after Itachi told his story, and when I woke up Itachi was still in bed, so I assumed he stayed up much later. I walked downstairs, quickly ate something then went to my usual spot in the forest for my ritual. _How come Rarity wasn't there yesterday?_ I asked myself. Suddenly I heard a rustle and I opened my eyes to see Rarity approaching. "Hey, Rarity, what's up?" I asked. "Oh, are you still in the middle of your ritual?" She asked. "I'm almost done. I can talk. What's up?" I asked. "I went to a concert yesterday." She said sitting next to me. "A concert? Who?" I asked, as if I'd recognize anyone she would've said. "A DJ named Vinyl Scratch." She said. "Oh, is she good?" I asked. "Well, it's not really my style, but I guess so. The crowd seemed to love her." She replied. "Oh. Alright." I said. "Anyway, it was after the concert when Princess Candance and Octavia and I walked up to Vinyl Scratch and talked to her." She said. "Really? You got to speak with her?" I asked. She nodded. "Tell me, Tid, have you ever seen a man with headphones, a lock of hair covering one eye, blue eyes, and a jacket with a strange design on it?" She asked. "Now that you mention it, about three days ago, when I was doing my ritual, I felt a disturbance, and I started to have images of a man fitting that description flash in my mind. I've been receiving those images every morning during my ritual since then. Why do you ask?" I asked her. "Well, while we were talking to Vinyl, you were mentioned and the guy standing next to her, whom I had presumed was her co-DJ, acted as if he knew you. Is this true?" She asked. "I don't remember meeting anyone like that in my world. I don't think I know him." I said. "Oh, alright then. That was bugging me." She said. "Ah, well I wouldn't let it bother you." I said. She smiled. "Thanks." She said. I nodded. I finished my ritual and decided to just sit there with her. "Say, there's another concert happening in Ponyville tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me?" She asked me. "Sure. I could enjoy a concert. The only concerts we had back in my world where held in the Hidden Cloud Village, and that was just Killer Bee rapping." I said. She giggled. "Sounds interesting." She said. "Yeah, I guess it was. I'm pretty sure I was the only one besides himself that actually liked his rapping." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Yup." I said. She laughed. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my robe. "Well, I don't really know what I'll do today." I said. "How about we see what the others are up to?" She asked. "Alright, that sounds good." I said. Rarity stood up and we walked out of the forest, searching for the others. We decided to stop at Twilight's house first. "Oh, hello Tid and Rarity. What's up?" She asked. Spike ran downstairs at the mention of Rarity's name. "Hello Twilight, we were just seeing what you were up to." Rarity said. "Oh, well come inside, I have to show you something." She said. We walked inside and Twilight showed us to an observatory. "You see, tomorrow there will be a solar eclipse, according to my calculations. Are you guys gonna watch it?" She asked. "Sure, why not?" I asked, looking at Rarity. She shrugged and smiled. "Oh, Rarity, is it alright if we talk for a bit?" Twilight asked. "Uh, sure Twilight." Rarity replied. Twilight and Rarity walked out of the room and then out of the house. I was standing in the observatory for a good twenty minutes before deciding to wait outside. I walked down the stairs and was about to leave when Spike said something. (To Be Continued in the Next Chapter)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, what can I say? This story is continued in the next chapter, and I think you guys are gonna like it.

Tid: Why? What happens?

Me: You'll find out. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! I'd love to hear from you guys! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15-Tid Vs Spike

Chapter 15- Tid Vs. Spike

Me: Alright guys, last one for 10/17/13 I promise! This is the last chapter for today, I'll wait a little while before posting again. Anyway, it's about to get real.

Tid: This is what you had in mind?

Me: You should've known that. We are the same person after all. Anyway, time for the disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was about to leave when I heard Spike say something. "You better stay away from Rarity." He said. I stopped and turned around. "Stay away from Rarity?" I asked. "That's right. I know you like her, and I do too, so you'd better stay away from her, or else." He said. I laughed. "I don't know what put that thought in your head, but I only like her as a friend. Besides, what could you do? You're just a little kid!" I said. "Fine, then I challenge you to a fight, right here, right now." He said. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. I'd win hands down." I said. He suddenly started to grow substantially. He swung his tail at me and hit me dead in the chest, sending me flying through the door. I landed and slid for a while before stopping. I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth. "That's it, if that's how you want to be." I said. Spike crashed through the wall of Twilight's house and stood there, looking at me. Just then Rarity showed up, having heard all of the commotion. "Rarity, I need your permission to hurt Spike." I said. "What? Hurt Spike? Why?" She asked. "If I don't stop him now, there's no telling what he could do." I said. She thought about it for a wile. "Alright, do what needs to be done. Just don't hurt him too much, okay?" She said. "Alright." I said. I released a short length of my chain so that it flowed behind me a short distance when I grabbed it with both hands. "Let's do this." I said. I ran at Spike. He tried to bring his tail down on me, but I dodged it and wrapped up his tail instead. I grabbed hold of the chain, that was by my wrist and pulled with all my might. I managed to send Spike into the air. "Second Gate: Gate of Rest, open!" I said. I felt the power of the Second Gate flowing through my body. I jumped and wrapped Spike in my chains. We started to spin rapidly. "Frontal Lotus!" I shouted. I pile-drived Spiked into the ground, releasing him at the last second to avoid damage. "Did that do it?" I asked standing up. I saw the rubble move, and Spike stood up, roaring in rage. "No, it seems I've only made him angry." I said. He started to grow even more. He brought his tail down on me and crushed me into the ground. I could feel pain all over my body. "Damn it." I said. I weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Bomb Jutsu." I said. Flaming orbs appeared in the air and flew at Spike, exploding in specified points. Spike covered his face and roared in anger. I stood up. I jumped and kicked Spike in the chest, making him fall over. He crashed into the ground. "Third Gate: Gate of Life, open!" My skin started to turn red. Spike raised one hand and tried to smash me again but I jumped and landed on his stomach. He roared in pain. Spike grabbed me and threw me into the air. He tried to hit me with his tail, but I countered by kicking it. I weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" I said. I inhaled air and blew it all out, the fireball forming in front of me then flying at Spike. Spike turned his back to it and the fireball exploded, hardly leaving a mark. "I understand dragons are resistant to fire, but this is ridiculous." I said. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play. Fourth: The Wound Gate, open!" I said. I formed fire around my right hand. "Fire Style: Flaming Comet!" I said. I threw myself at Spike and punched him with the fire. He smashed into the ground once again. "Come on Spike, just give it up already!" I said. Spike, however, would not listen to reason. He stood up once more and inhaled deeply. Rarity gasped. I could tell what was about to happen. Spike blew fire at me, engulfing me in flames. I heard Rarity scream in horror. I opened my mouth and started inhaling the green flames. When I had finished inhaling them, Rarity looked at me in astonishment. "I'm able to absorb any fire-based attack and turn it into my own energy." I said. She breathed a sigh of relief. Because I had absorbed so much fire, it felt like I'd never even fought in the first place. I felt much stronger than before. "Fifth: Gate of Closing, open!" I said. I launched myself at Spike, but was deflected by his tail. "I don't want to have to do this, but, Sixth: Gate of Joy, open!" I said. I started to sweat from every inch of my body and a green aura formed around me. "It's rare I have to open six of the Eight Gates." I said. "I released my chains again. I ran around Spike in a circle, sending the chain in the air in the process, forming five rings with it in the air around Spike. I then pulled the chain, and the rings clamped onto Spike, restricting him. "Spike, I'm giving you one last warning. If you don't stop now, I'll be forced to open the Seventh Gate. And trust me, you don't want that." I said. Spike continued to resist. "It's no use, those chains won't break, or come loose either." I said. He still resisted, even knowing this. I sighed. Suddenly he struggled to his feet. "I'm amazed you can still stand." I said. He had taken quite a beating from my Gate attack. He raised his tail and tried to smash me. I avoided it easily, but he still kept swinging his tail. "I guess there's no other option, is there?" I said. "Seventh: Gate of Shock, open." I said. A blue aura surrounded me. I jumped into the air, raising Spike off the ground. I surrounded my right hand with fire again. I grabbed the chain sprouting from my right wrist with my left hand and pulled it hard. Spike rose in the air at an alarming rate. I readied my punch. "Fire Style: Great Comet Punch!" I said. I punched Spike in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground. I released my chains and he shrunk back down to normal size. The aura faded and I dropped to my knees. I was panting heavily when Rarity came over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. "I'm fine; I just used up a lot of Chakra." I said. The others had appeared too. Twilight rushed over to us. "What happened?" She asked. "Spike...Challenged me...To a fight...I tried to refuse...But he wouldn't listen..." I said between breaths. "Are you both alright?" She asked. I nodded. She then looked at her house. "My house!" She shouted in shock. I struggled to my feet. "Don't worry, I'll fix it." I said, still panting. I clasped my hands together. "Tid, don't. You don't have enough Chakra for that." Itachi said. I continued to pant until I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to my knees, then collapsed. I closed my eyes and became unconscious.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, how did you guys like that? Pretty exciting right?

Twilight: What was he doing?

Me: A lot of secrets about Tid will be revealed in the future, just be patient. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and do leave a review, let me know how I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16-Hospitilization

Chapter 16- Hospitalization

Me: That was an intense fight between Tid and Spike.

Twilight: Did that really need to happen?

Me: No, I suppose not, but what're you gonna do?

Twilight: I guess I'll just handle the disclaimer. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(As Itachi) I walked into the hospital and requested to see Tid. I was directed by a nurse pony to room seven. "Now, please do be careful, they are both still recuperating." She said. I nodded and she left; closing the door behind her. I turned toward Tid and Spike. They were both sound asleep. Spike was covered in bandages and Tid was hooked up to an IV and was also covered in bandages. At that moment Spike woke up and sat up. "What happened?" He asked. "You fought Tid." I replied. He turned his head and looked at Tid. "Whoa, did I seriously do that to him?" He asked. I nodded. "Sheesh, I didn't mean for it to go that far." He said. "Tid was able to stop you, but not before opening the Seventh of the Eight Gates." "The Eight Gates? What's that?" Spike asked. "You see, the Eight Gates are-" He started.

(As Tid) I woke up in a hospital sometime later. I was surprised to see Itachi and Spike in there. "Ugh, I feel terrible." I said. "I would expect so." Itachi said. "What are the Eight Gates?" Spike asked. "The Eight Gates are points that are located in the body blocking the flow of Chakra from reaching it's maximum potential. A person can remove these gates, however there are significant consequences to opening them, and they don't stay open forever." I said. "Consequences? Like what?" He asked. "Exhaustion, muscle deterioration, stuff like that." I said. "What happens if you open all Eight?" He asked. "Simple, you die." I said. He gulped. Just then the doctor came in. He was a caramel colored pony with brown hair and a mark of a heart monitor on his flank. "Ah, good, you're awake." He said. "You both sustained serious injuries. Spike, yours were severe burns to seventy-four percent of your entire body, as well as several broken spikes on your back. Tid, your injuries were internal. It seems your muscles were disintegrating. What on earth were you doing?" He asked. "I, um, never mind." I said. "Well, whatever it was, you need to not do it again, at least not for a few weeks." He said. I nodded. "How long have I been in here?" I asked. "Let's see, about a full day." "When will I be ready to leave?" I asked. "In just a few minutes. Let me just get your release papers." He said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Have an important event coming up?" Itachi asked. "It's...Nothing." I said. In a second he was in front of me. "Don't lie to me, Tid." He said. I gulped. "Alright, yes, I do. I'm going to a concert with Rarity tonight." I said. Itachi turned and I was able to see Spike, but he was fast asleep.

I stood up and stretched, immediately feeling pain. "Shit, shouldn't have done that." I said, holding my arm in pain. "Just relax Tid, the doctor will be back with your papers soon." The doctor came back and I signed the papers and grabbed my robe. My torso was completely covered in bandages, so Spike didn't see my body. I put my robe on and headed outside. I stared up at the sky, watching the birds fly by. It was already mid-day. "The concert's in like eight hours. I should find Rarity." I said. "That's funny, Rarity hardly slept last night. She kept worrying about what happened to you." Itachi said. "Really? Well, I still have to find her." I said. Itachi shrugged and followed me. We headed toward Rarity's house and knocked on the door. Rarity opened the door and nearly tackled me to the floor. I hit the ground and my eyes opened with the shock of the sudden burst of pain. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said quickly. "It's fine." I said, Itachi helping me up. "Are you ready for tonight?" I asked. "Oh yes." She said. I noticed she was still wearing the dress she had made. "Are you going to be able to attend? I mean, you just got out of the hospital today, I don't know if it would be best for you to go or not." She said. "Yeah, I'll be able to attend. The doctor said I just need to avoid using the Eight Gates for a few weeks." I said. "Eight Gates? You'll have to explain these 'Eight Gates' to me later. For now, shall we walk around?" She asked. "Only if Itachi can come with us." I said. "Of course! We shouldn't leave dear Itachi behind!" She said. Itachi did something I hardly ever see him do: he blushed. "Thank you." He said. We walked around town, when we were stopped by Twilight. "Hey, Tid, are you feeling alright?" She asked. "I'm fine, just need to avoid anything drastic for the next few weeks." I said. "Oh, that's good." She said. I didn't want to tell them about the internal injuries, no need to worry them. "How's Spike? Is he alright?" She asked. "He's fine. When we left he was sleeping soundly, so I wouldn't worry about him." I said. "Phew, that's good." She said. "Yeah, that dragon took quite a beating, and he only suffered severe burns on-" I stopped myself seeing Twilight's reaction. "What about you? What were your injuries?" She asked. "I'd...Rather not say." I said. "Why? Are they serious?" Rarity asked. "No, no. I'll be fine, just like I said before." I replied. They both eyed me suspiciously. "Hey, I'm telling the truth! Isn't that right Itachi?" I asked. Itachi nodded. "Hmm, alright, I believe you, for now." Rarity said. "So, you guys got any plans for tonight?" Twilight asked. I shook my head. Rarity looked at me and I gave her a 'follow my lead' look. She nodded. "Oh, alright. I was just gonna study anyway. I'll see you guys later!" Twilight said walking away. "What are you going to do tonight?" I asked Itachi. "I was thinking, if it would be alright with you, that I'd come with you guys tonight." He said. I looked at Rarity. "Sure, you can come with us. I don't mind, it will be a joyful experience for all of us." She said with a smile. With that we all walked to our house, waiting until seven-thirty to leave for the concert.

We walked along a path to the stadium when we were stopped by a familiar, bouncing, pony. "Hey! Where are you all going?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, hey Pinkie." I said. "Are you guys going to the concert?" She asked. "Yes, we are." Rarity answered. "Ooh! Can I come? Huh? Can I? Can I?" She asked. I sighed. "I guess." I said. She squealed with joy before Rarity came over and covered her mouth with her hoof. "Shush! We don't want anyone else joining us." Rarity said. Pinkie nodded her understanding. We walked toward the stadium, stopping just before we entered. "Ready?" I asked. They all nodded and we stepped into the stadium.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, the concert's about to start.

Pinkie Pie: I know, I can't wait!

Me: Well, you'll have to wait until I publish the next chapter for that.

Pinkie Pie: Awww.

Me: Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! I'd like to see how you guys think I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you might have! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17-The Concert

Chapter 17-The Concert

Me: Alright, a lot's going to happen in this chapter, so be prepared.

Applejack: Who's going to handle the disclaimer?

Me: I guess you could do it, if you wanted to.

Applejack: Maybe I will. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We walked into the stadium and were met with a loud roar. The crowd was going absolutely wild, and the curtains hadn't even been raised yet. I felt a strange feeling I hadn't felt before, something that told me something wasn't quite right. When the curtains fell I saw Vinyl and the one named Robert. "Hello Ponyville, are you ready for some wubs of destruction?" Vinyl shouted. All of a sudden Pinkie pulled out a cannon and shouted: "Party Cannon!" The cannon went off and rave decorations spewed out onto the people in front of us. The two on stage exchanged looks, shrugged, then began playing music. As soon as the music started playing, I got a severe headache. I then remembered what the doctor had said: "_You've been in here for about a full day_." "Oh no." I said. Itachi and Rarity looked at me. "What's wrong?" Rarity asked. "I have to go right now!" I said. I turned around and ran full-force toward a secluded area. "Damn it, how could I have forgotten?" I asked myself. I tried my best to suppress the transformation, but I couldn't stop it, it was too late. At that moment Rarity showed up. "No, you have to leave! Get out while you still can!" I shouted at her. "What's going on?" She asked me fearfully. I looked at my hands; they were already starting to transform. "You don't have much time! Leave now!" I pleaded. I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again, not after that incident. Rarity hesitated. "Damn it! Do you have a death wish? I said RUN!" I shouted one last time. I could see tears flowing down her cheeks as she turned around and ran. My skin started to rip off and Chakra took over my body. My eyes and mouth turned completely white, like the V2 of a Jinchuriki. I screamed, but it came out as a roar. I no longer had any control over my body, but I could still see the things this body saw. I had grown to three times my normal size, my muscle mass also increasing. I had to do anything I could to prevent a full transformation. _Just give in to me, you know you want to._ It said. Never. I said back. It laughed. _There's nothing you can do now, so you might as well just give in. You have no power anymore._ It said. That's not true. I said. I watched as it destroyed and entire section of trees. Itachi appeared and stared in horror. I, no, it, brought it's fist down on Itachi. Itachi, however, had dodged it and was trying to get closer to the body. "Oh no, that technique won't work on me this time!" The beast said. He swung and hit Itachi, sending him flying. The beast laughed. No, I won't let you do this! I said. I tried with all my might, but I couldn't reverse the transformation. All of a sudden Princess Celestia and Rarity showed up. The beast went to attack the two, but Princess Celestia stopped the attack, and forced my body to the ground using her magic. She helped Itachi up and Itachi walked over to my unmoving body and placed the sealing jutsu on me. I began to shrink and my body reverted back to normal.

"Thank you, Itachi and Princess Celestia." I said. I looked at Rarity and saw that she was still sobbing. "Rarity, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, that's all." I said. I walked up to her and hugged her, letting her know everything was alright. "Can you forgive me?" I asked. "Yes, I can. I understand you were just trying to protect me." She said. I nodded. "I just couldn't stand to see anyone else hurt." I said. "Wait, anyone _else_?" She asked. I nodded. "I guess I might as well tell you. You see, a long time ago, there was another incident like this one, but much worse. It happened just before I left the Hidden Leaf Village. It was just another day of my life, much like this one, and I was with someone whom I cared about very deeply when it happened. I didn't think anything in the world could ruin the day I was having, but I had forgotten one thing: I hadn't done my ritual that day." I said. "Wait, so this happens when you don't do your ritual?" She asked. I nodded. "It happened around eight o' clock, just as it had done tonight. Unfortunately, I wasn't as aware of the situation as I was tonight, and things turned disastrous. I started to transform right before her, not know what to do, I panicked and didn't tell her to run. Instead, she approached just as I reached the mid-transformation; which is what you saw tonight. She didn't stand a chance, and I killed her instantly. However, the incident didn't stop there, I continued to rampage, and eventually the transformation went into it's final stage. Despite the look of the mid-transformation, the final transformation is something completely different. I keep the size, but instead I transform into a giant wolf, the details of what I look like in that transformation are unknown to me, as no one except Itachi has seen it and lived." I said. "That sounds awful!" Rarity said. "Yes, it is. I rampaged for a good twenty minutes, destroying countless homes and killing even more people before Itachi came to suppress me. So far, Itachi is the only one who knows the sealing jutsu that will stop the transformation." I said. She looked at Itachi. Itachi remained expressionless. "Ever since that day, I vowed that I would never let the transformation take over again. Obviously that didn't happen. Damn it, how could I have been so careless?" I asked. I began to sob. "Tid, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't do your ritual this morning, it's not that you neglected to do it." Rarity said. Princess Celestia walked up to me. "Tid, it's alright. No one was hurt. However, I suggest you get a good night's rest, and make sure you do your ritual tomorrow. You'll need all the energy you can get if you're going to attend the Grand Galloping Gala next week." She said. "Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked. Rarity's eyes widened. "That's right! The Grand Galloping Gala is next week!" She said. "What's the Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked. "It's one of the biggest events of the year. You and Itachi are invited to attend, if you'd like." Princess Celestia said. I looked at Itachi. "Sure, I'll go." He said. "I'll go too." I said. "Splendid! I look forward to seeing you both there this year!" Princess Celestia said. With that, the princess teleported. "Man I'm beat." I said. "I'd imagine so." Itachi said. Itachi, Rarity, and I all walked to our house and we said our goodbyes to each other. I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep immediately.

I woke up the next morning with a severe headache. "Come on, just when I thought I was through with these." I said. I walked out and went the secluded spot in the forest to do my ritual. After a few hours I stood up and went to find Itachi. I found him by the lake, sitting on a rock and looking at it. "What's on your mind?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Nothing. I've just been thinking, is all." He said. I walked up and sat right next to him. "You know, if anything's bothering you, I can help you out." I said. He nodded. "I know that, however, I don't think this is something I can talk about just yet." He said. I shrugged. "Alright, I understand." I said. He nodded. "Thank you for understanding." He said. "Don't mention it." I said. We sat there, just looking out over the lake for a while. "Are you looking forward to the Gala?" I asked. He nodded. "It sounds exciting. Plus, it's one of the biggest events of the year, according to Princess Celestia." He said. "Yeah. Although, isn't it a little strange that we haven't even existed in this world for a month and we are already being invited to one of the biggest events of the year?" I asked. "Yeah, it is a little strange when you think about it like that." He said. I looked at my bandaged hands. "Hopefully I'll be fully recovered before the Gala." I said. Itachi looked at me. "The doctor said you wouldn't be ready for another few weeks, however, given your amazing recuperating abilities, I wouldn't doubt anything at this point." He said. I chuckled. "You really do think I'm amazing, don't you?" I asked. He nodded. I almost burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? I'm not amazing, I can't even protect those that I care about." I said. He slapped me on the back of the head. "It's thinking like that that makes protecting the ones you care about all the more difficult." He said. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little naive." I said. Itachi stood up. "Come on." He said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to go see Twilight. You need a confidence boost." He said. I shrugged and followed him.

We arrived at Twilight's house and knocked on the door. She answered and invited us inside. We sat down at the table and she joined us. "So, what's this I hear about a confidence boost?" She asked. "Tid is in desperate need of one. He's been doubting himself, and that's not good for him, or anyone else." Itachi replied. "Alright, I think I have the solution. Please follow me." She said. We followed her to a room underground (I didn't even know she had an underground) that had a platform before some water. "This, is the Lake of Truth." She said. "Lake of Truth?" I asked. She nodded. "In this room, you can focus and see your true self, and realize just how powerful you are. Sometimes this is a good thing, sometimes it's a bad thing, it's really fifty-fifty." She said. I looked at Itachi nervously. "You have incredible power Tid, I wouldn't worry about it being a bad thing." He said. I was still unsure. "Now, Tid, please enter the room and sit down." Twilight said. I did as she instructed. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. At first nothing happened, but then images started to appear. I saw images of fire. Fire spreading over wide areas. Then I saw images of water. Water swirling around violently. Images of earth then appeared. Cracks appeared and created chasms and cliffs. Then I saw an image of me. I was surrounded by three orbs: one was orange, another was blue, and another was brown. They were each labeled with the kanji for the element they represented. They began to swirl and eventually they became such a blur I couldn't track them. The orbs then absorbed into my body. I then saw images that I dare not say for the sake of my own privacy. Soon, the images faded and there were no more. I opened my eyes and stood up. Itachi met me at the door. "So, how'd it go?" He asked. I closed my eyes and hesitated before responding. Then I smiled and said: "How did it go? It went perfectly. My confidence has been restored!" Itachi smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." He said. At that moment Twilight reappeared. "Oh, you're finally done." She said. "What do you mean, 'finally'?" I asked. "I mean, you were in there for a good three hours." She said. "Three hours? It felt like two minutes!" I said. She nodded. "Time flows differently in that room. What seems like minutes is actually hours." "Wow. Well, at least it worked." I said. "Well, we still have a few days before the Gala. What are you guys going to do before then?" Twilight asked. "I have no idea." I admitted. "Well, I hope you figure something out." She said. She led us out of her house and Itachi and I walked in a random direction.

"So, what type of event is this Gala, anyway?" I asked Itachi, hoping he would have more answers than I. "I don't know." So much for that. "Itachi, may I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure." He said. "How have you been adjusting to this change?" I asked. He remained silent for a while. "This world is something we've never experienced before. I used to believe that everyone was trapped inside their own fantasies; however, Tid, I can see now that this is reality. Something I couldn't see, even with my Mangekyou Sharingan, in our world." He said. "Whoa, that's deep man." I said. He smiled. "You never cease to entertain me." He said. I patted him on the back. "And you never cease to amaze me." I said. We kept walking for a while before stopping at the fountain Princess Celestia had shown us a while back. We stood there, admiring it. "So, our opponent is Discord, eh?" I said. Itachi nodded. "I feel he's on a different level than anyone we've fought in the past. We need to be prepared for when we find him." He said. "And to think, the ponies who accepted us from the start actually defeated him." I said. "There's definitely something in store for us in the future. Perhaps it is our destiny to defeat him." He said. I looked at him. "I've never known you to be one to think about destiny." I said. "I said perhaps. I don't entirely believe in destiny, but how else did we get here?" He asked. I remained silent for a while. "I can't answer that." I said. He closed his eyes. "Come on, let's go home." He said. "Alright." I said.

We walked back to our house. When we got there, I was surprised to find Fluttershy standing outside our door. "Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Oh, I was wondering if...Um..." She said. "Wondering if...?" I prodded. "Um, I was wondering if you'd teach me not to be scared." She replied. "Alright. I'll teach you." I said. "Yay." She said, only it came out barely audible. I looked at Itachi. "Will you excuse us?" I asked. He nodded. He walked into the house and closed the door. "Okay, now, how shall we begin?" I asked. "Um, I don't know." She said. I sighed. "Alright, well, you seem to be afraid of my Sharingan, so, I'm assuming if you can get over that fear, you'll also get over most of your fears." I said. "I'm not too sure, but I'll try it." She said. "Alright, come here." I said. She approached me and I closed my eyes. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. I opened my eyes and showed her my Sharingan. She became frightened and fainted. I sighed. "It seems we've got a lot of work to do." We kept going at it for a few days, and before I knew it the day of the Gala arrived. "Alright Fluttershy, we won't be able to train today, the Gala is today." I said. She nodded. She went home to prepare for the Gala and I did the same, although I didn't have to prepare much. I showered and got dressed, put my Akatsuki robe on, then went with Itachi to Rarity's house. "Hello Tid and Itachi. Are you both ready for the Gala?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, I'll be right out." She said closing the door. I turned to Itachi. "Is she going to wear the Akatsuki dress to the Gala?" He asked. I shrugged. "She said she'd wear it from the moment she put it on, so I guess so." I replied. When Rarity came out, she looked even more beautiful than before. "I'm ready. Shall we meet up with the others?" She asked. I nodded. We walked to the rendezvous point at the edge of town. The others were already waiting for us, chit-chatting. "Are we ready to go?" Twilight asked. Everyone nodded. Twilight teleported us all to Canterlot, where the Gala was. The instant I got there, I could see the castle from where we were. "Alright everyone, let's go." Twilight said. With that, we walked toward the castle, ready for the Grand Galloping Gala.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Whew, that was a lot to fit in.

Tid: What's going to happen in the next chapter?

Me: You'll find out. I have very big plans for it. Anyway, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18-The Grand Galloping Gala

Chapter 18- The Grand Galloping Gala

Me: Alright, the biggest event of the year is about to begin.

Tid: I'm so excited! I can't wait!

Me: Hmm, just wait. I'll handle the disclaimer this time. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As we arrived at the main gates of the castle, we were checked by the guards to make sure we weren't carrying any weapons, then they let us pass. We walked up to the main doors where we were greeted by Princess Celestia herself. "Ah, there you are. I've been waiting for you." She said. "It's a pleasure to be here." I said. "Oh you won't be saying that after long." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because the Grand Galloping Gala is terrible every year, just ask Twilight." She replied. I looked at Twilight and she nodded. I shrugged. The princess showed us inside and we were shown to the main hall, where the gala was going to take place. "Twilight, even though you are a princess now, I will let you be with your friends. I believe it is important for a young princess to cherish the bonds she has." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you." Twilight said. We stood around talking to each other before the gala actually started at eight o' clock. Many more ponies showed up and before long the room was crowded. Slow songs were playing and a few people were dancing, but I couldn't enjoy it because I felt the same presence of power that I had felt a few days ago. "What's wrong Tid?" Rarity asked walking up to me. "I don't know, I feel as if there's a strong presence here, as if someone with immense power were attending." I said. "Is that so? Well, I wouldn't let it bother you. After all, the Grand Galloping Gala only happens once a year." Rarity said. I looked at her. "Yeah, you're right." I said.

I kept talking with Rarity when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It only lasted a second, but I could've sworn I saw a shadow dart across the ceiling. I didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it was my own paranoia. "You know, Vinyl Scratch herself asked me to design her outfit for this year's event." Rarity said casually. "Wait, did you say Vinyl Scratch?" I asked. She nodded. "That means that he's here too." I said. "Who's here? The man named Robert?" She asked. I nodded. "But I thought you said you didn't know him?" She asked. "I don't, but I have a feeling there's more to him than meets the eye." I said. Suddenly the shadow appeared again, this time heading toward were the princesses were sitting. I watched the spot, and I saw a shadow slowly moving down the wall, then a flash as a dagger was pulled. I drew a kunai and threw it at the shadow, hitting the assassin. Everyone gasped and the music stopped. The assassin had fallen to the floor, out of view of everyone. "That man's trying to kill Princess Luna!" I heard someone say. "I'll stop him." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Vinyl Scratch with what looked like a rocket launcher pointed straight at me. "Rarity, get down." I said calmly. "But what about-?" "Don't worry about me, just get down." I interrupted. The weapon began to charge and a blue beam fired at me. Rarity got down as I instructed and I jumped. Luckily no one else was behind me. The blue beam impacted the wall and made a hole. I used my chains to pull myself toward the princesses. I reached behind Princess Luna and held up the assassin. "Don't shoot; this is the one who was trying to assassinate the princess, not I." I said. Vinyl still didn't lower her weapon. I reached into the assassin's pocket and pulled out a dagger. "You see? This is the weapon the assassin was going to use." I said. All of a sudden there was a low growling noise and several of the guests transformed. The creatures had black skin and blue eyes. They were baring their fangs and growling.

"Everyone out!" I shouted. The ponies then began to flood toward the exits, the creatures did not move. When everyone was out, Itachi and I stood in front of the creatures, blocking their path to the princesses. I looked around and saw Vinyl Scratch and Robert still in the room. "Didn't you hear me? I said get out!" I said. "No, we will stay and fight!" Robert said. "You will only get in the way, now stay out of this!" I said. I looked at Itachi and he nodded. We weaved hand signs and jumped into the air. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Barrage!" We said. We each used the Phoenix Flower jutsu, forming our combo attack. Hundreds of fireballs appeared and flew at the creatures. We managed to down a few of them, but there were still around twenty or so. I saw Robert charge at one of the creatures and I launched my chain at him. I wrapped him up and flung him away. "I said stay out of it!" I said. I opened one of the Eight Gates and went behind the creatures, kicking one and sending it flying. I grabbed another and slammed it into the ground, forming a small crater. "Tid, use the Frontal Lotus on all of them." Itachi said. I nodded. He and I kicked them into the air and I wrapped them all with my chains. I then began to spin, simultaneously spinning each of them. "Advanced Frontal Lotus!" I shouted. All of the creatures impacted the ground, killing them instantly.

I stood up and withdrew my chains. I panted heavily, having exerted so much energy. I then began to cough violently, blood coming from my mouth. "It seems I haven't fully recovered from using the Eight Gates the last time." I said, still breathing heavily. "It would be best if you didn't use the Eight Gates for a few weeks." Itachi said. I nodded. I fell to my knees and started coughing up more blood. Vinyl and Robert walked up to me. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you guys let us help you." Vinyl said. "Shut up, I handled it just fine." I said. Robert kicked me. "Don't tell Vinyl to shut up!" He said. I looked at him. "Why you-" I said. "Tid you can't afford to get into a fight now, you've not yet recovered." Itachi said. I swore under my breath. At that moment, everyone came back in, eager to see what had happened. There was a collective gasp and the others came running to my side. "Are you alright?" Twilight asked. "I'm fine, I just haven't recovered completely from my fight against Spike." I said. The others saw the blood on my hands, as well as the blood on the ground. "You are not fine! We need to get you to the hospital right away!" Applejack said. I struggled to my feet and looked at her. "I said I'm fine. I just opened one of the Eight Gates is all." I said. She flinched. "You did? So shortly after fighting Spike?" She asked. I nodded. "Wait, what does she mean, Eight Gates?" Twilight asked. "I'll explain later." I said. At that moment there was the sound of absolutely evil laughter. "Seems I've underestimated you, Tid." The voice said. I looked around for the source, and the creature I had saw in the fountain appeared hovering in front of the princesses. "What do you want, Discord?" Twilight asked. I opened my eyes in shock. _That's Discord?_ I thought. "That's right, I'm Discord, the one you're supposed to defeat." He said. I drew a kunai and threw it at him, but it just went right through his body. He laughed. "Did you really think something like that would work on me?" He asked. "That's not his real body, that's just an illusion." Twilight said. He nodded. "That's right. Anyway, I've come tonight to do something that is sure to surprise all of you." He said. Suddenly two of the creatures appeared and grabbed Vinyl, and then started to sink into the floor slowly. Robert noticed this and immediately tried to stop the two creatures, but they were already gone. Discord laughed. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm taking my leave now." He said. "Hold it! Where did you take her?!" Robert asked. "Not too far. It's somewhere northeast of here, if you want to find her so badly. But you'd better hurry; otherwise it'll be too late for your little girlfriend." He said. With that, he vanished.

"Damn it!" Robert said. He ran at the hole in the wall and started heading northeast. "Should we follow him?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No, Tid wouldn't be able to. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." Twilight said. "I said I'm-" But I was interrupted by another fit of coughing, spewing out more blood from my mouth. Twilight raised her eyebrows. "Alright, I give." I said. Itachi helped me up and we headed toward the hospital. Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna followed us. "When we get there, there is a matter we must discuss." Princess Celestia said. "I know." Twilight said. We walked in silence until we arrived at the hospital. When we got there, the doctor from before, whose name was Doctor Stable, came rushing toward us. "What did I say about taking it easy?" He asked. "Please do pardon him, doctor. You see, there was an incident at the Grand Galloping Gala." Princess Celestia said. "Oh my, alright. I'll excuse it this time, but next time you listen to me, no matter what. You've sustained serious internal injuries; that much I can tell just by looking at you." He said. I was led to the same room I had last time. The doctors treated me and put me to sleep. When I came to, the others were there. "Good, he's awake. Now we can begin." Princess Luna said. That was the first time I had heard her speak before. Her voice sounded a lot like Princess Celestia's, but there were definitely distinctions. Princess Celestia nodded. "The fact that Discord appeared at the Grand Galloping Gala is definitely a sign of something." She said. "Yes, but a sign of what?" Twilight asked. "Maybe it's a sign that he's getting stronger." I said. They looked at me. "Hmm, that could be the case, knowing him." Princess Celestia said. "Whatever the case, this definitely isn't good. If Discord really is growing stronger, there's no doubt in my mind that there will be more attacks like this." Princess Luna said. Rarity looked at me, then back to the others. "There's no reason for Tid to be worried with this right now, he needs his rest." She said. Princess Celestia considered it for a moment. "You're right. Come on everyone, let's leave, Tid needs his rest." She said. Everyone was murmuring as they left, and closed the door behind them. I sighed. "Recovering sucks." I said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Seems like Tid is out of commission once again.

Twilight: What are we going to do?

Me: Wait for the next chapter, that's what. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! I'd love to hear how you guys think I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you might have! See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19-A Council of the Princesses

Chapter 19- A Council of the Princesses

Me: That's right, the princesses are getting more involved.

Itachi: I'll handle the disclaimer. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up at around eight o' clock in the morning. The nurse came in and set down a tray of food. "Excuse me, I need to leave immediately." I said. "I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. You are still too weak to leave the hospital." She said. "You don't understand, it is vitally important that I leave as soon as possible." I said. "I know, we've received instructions from Princess Celestia. She told us to let you do your ritual every morning for the sake of Ponyville." She said. "Alright, then can I?" I asked. "Of course. We'll make sure you get to the forest to do your ritual, just sit tight." She said. I sighed and sat on the hospital bed. Just then I heard a knock on the window. I looked over and Itachi waved at me. I smiled. I walked over and opened the window. "Hey." He said. "Hey. What're you doing here?" I asked. "Here I brought you some of these." He said pulling food pills out of his pocket. "Thanks man. You know, on the surface, you don't look like a medic ninja." I said. "I guess that's just one of the perks of getting to know me." He said. "Yeah, no kidding. With these I'll be up and ready to go in a few hours." I said. He nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh, gotta go. See ya." He said. He used the teleportation jutsu and was gone. The nurse came in with a wheel chair. I quickly hid the food pills from view. "Here we are, this is how we'll transport you." She said. I nodded. She helped me into the wheel chair and she wheeled me out of the hospital and toward the forest. When we got there, I attempted to get out of the wheel chair, but was stopped by the nurse. "I need to be sitting cross-legged on the ground." I said. "Oh, sorry about that." She said. I got out of the wheel chair and sat on the ground, putting my hands into the 'boar' sign. A few hours later the ritual was done and I stood up and got back into the wheel chair. Luckily for me, there had been a moment when the nurse wasn't looking in the hospital room and I ate the food pills. Since my ritual took a few hours anyway, I seized the opportunity to leave the hospital as quickly as possible. She wheeled me back to the hospital and I lay down in the bed, waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later he came in. "Alright Tid, time for your daily inspection. Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me of of the bed (although I didn't really need his help). We walked toward the examination room and he ran some tests on me. "Huh, that's funny. Just yesterday you were in the worst condition of anyone I'd ever seen, and now your in near-mint condition. What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" He asked. I raised my hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't do anything." I said in a believably innocent tone. "Hmm, it still doesn't add up, but I guess since it looks like you can take care of yourself, you can leave today." He said. I nodded. We went back to the room and the doctor left to get the papers.

I put my robe on and waited for the doctor to return. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light and I found myself in front of the four princesses. _Thank God I had just put my robe back on._ I thought. "Tid, do you know why you've been brought here?" Twilight asked. I shook my head. "Last night, there was a strong burst of magical energy. It occurred a few miles northeast of here. We have discovered that the cause of this was from a pony named Vinyl Scratch. It seems her magical powers have grown significantly." Princess Celestia said. "Okay. Why exactly are you telling me all this?" I asked. "We are telling you this because we fear a rise in an influential person like her could eventually cause a rise in Discord's power; should she ever join his side." Princess Cadence said. "Oh, alright. So, you want me to keep an eye on her?" I asked. "That's right. You seem to have a good grasp of the situation, so we'll be sending you back now." Princess Luna said. There was another bright flash of light and I appeared in the hospital again, the doctor falling backward in surprise. "Whoa, where did you go?" He asked. "I just had a meeting with the Council of Princesses." I said. "Oh, alright. Well, here are your release papers." He said. We took care of the paperwork and I left the hospital.

I immediately went to find Itachi. I found him at our house, sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Well, that took longer than I expected." He said. "Sorry, I had a meeting with the Council of Princesses." I said. "Oh really? What did they say?" He asked. "I've been asked to monitor a certain pony by the name of Vinyl Scratch. The council thinks that she may be a threat, should she fall into the wrong hands." I said. "Oh, wow." He said. I nodded. "How do you plan to keep a tab on her?" He asked. "Simple. I'll surround the entire city of Ponyville with my Chakra sensitive chains. If she uses magic in Ponyville, I'll be the first to know about it." I said. "Ah, that's right. You hardly use the chains from your left wrist; I had forgotten all about them." He said. I stood up. "Well, I'll have to get started pretty soon. It'll take a few minutes to prepare the chains." I said. He nodded. I walked out of the house and toward the nearest edge of the city. When I got there, I faced the city of Ponyville and put my hands together. I focused for a few minutes, preparing the chains, then put my hand on the ground. The chains burst from my left wrist and flowed into the ground. In a matter of minutes the entire city of Ponyville was surrounded by my chains. The advantage to putting the chains underground was that I could sense magic used both above and under ground, as well as keeping the chains invisible. I stood up. "Well, that was easy." I said. I walked into the city and felt the chains presence. I smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, I have more planned in the next chapter that is sure to get you guys excited.

Tid: What's going to happen?

Me: No spoilers. I hate spoilers. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I am doing, as well as any suggestions you may have. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20- The Crystal Fair

Chapter 20-The Crystal Fair

Me: Alright, this chapter is gonna be jam-packed with a lot of stuff, so be prepared.

Twilight: Alright, I'll handle the disclaimer. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Okay, let's get started!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fluttershy found me later that same day for more training. We moved to a more private location and we began the training. I activated my Sharingan and Fluttershy whimpered a little. "Hey! You didn't faint!" I said. "Huh? Oh! You're right! I didn't!" She said. "However, we aren't done yet." I said. "Yeah, you're right." She said. We kept at it every day for a week and a half, until eventually Fluttershy was no longer afraid of my Sharingan. "Congratulations! You did it!" I said. She jumped up and down screaming with joy. All of a sudden Twilight appears out of nowhere. "Tid, Fluttershy, are you two coming to the Crystal Fair?" "The Crystal Fair?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh, I had forgotten all about the Crystal Fair." Fluttershy said. I shrugged, might as well go. "I'll go find Itachi." I said. She nodded and we all left. I found Itachi at our house (seriously, what is it that he does all day?) and told him about the Crystal Fair. "Sure, I'm game." He said. We walked and met up with the others in the park. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Twilight asked. We all nodded. "Okay, let's go then." She said. We teleported to the Crystal Fair. When we got there, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Scarlet and blue buildings surrounded a large blue tower in the center of the city. Other than that, there wasn't too much else. While I was looking around, I saw Vinyl and Robert standing a short distance away. I decided not to pay attention to them. Everyone started walking to a building for the opening ceremony. We all crowded into the building, each pony finding a space for themselves. Somehow we managed not to get separated and stood in excitement before the ceremony started. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a moment." Rarity said. "Oh, alright." I said. She left the building just as the opening ceremony started. Princess Cadence walked out onto the balcony. "Let the Crystal Fair begin!" She said. A burst of rainbow magic spread from the crystal and turned a bunch of the native ponies shiny, but it suddenly reversed and went back into the crystal. Then, a wave of green magic exploded from the crystal, causing black crystals to pop up everywhere. I looked at my friends, and they where each struggling to fight something. Suddenly they opened their eyes, which were now green. Suddenly there was a burst of evil laughter and three figures appeared. The one on the left was a pony who had armor on, a red horn and a crown. The one on the right was an insect-looking pony that reminded me a lot of the creatures I had fought at the Grand Galloping Gala. The one in the center was none other than Discord. I looked around frantically. "Where's Rarity?" I asked. The one on the right laughed. She changed her form to Rarity and then back again. I balled my fists. I looked at Itachi. His eyes weren't green, but red. His Sharingan stared at the three that had appeared. He looked at me and nodded. I covered my body with flames and moved behind the one on the right. I was about to punch her when she said: "I don't think that would be wise." She said. I took a step back. "Why not?" I asked. "Just take a look." She said. At first I didn't see what she was talking about, but then I saw it. She was using Rarity as a pony shield. I swore under my breath. I dispelled my flames and stepped back. Itachi was standing right next to me, his eyes never leaving the one I was just about to punch. Robert was standing a short distance away. He had gone after Discord, only to discover the same thing I had. "Using my friends as shields, how low can you go?" I asked. She smiled. "You see, my plans are very simple. I plan to use all of the alicorns as breeding stock for my Changelings." She said. "Changelings? You mean those creatures I defeated at the Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked. She nodded. "You can't do that! They aren't yours to use!" I said. "Actually, there are mine to do as I please now." She said. I looked at Itachi. "It's best we leave and come up with a strategy. From what I see, they won't hurt their precious shields as long as we leave them alone." He said. "Well, someone's a smarty-pants, now isn't he?" She said. I nodded and looked at Robert. "I'll come with you guys." He said. We each left the place instantly. Itachi and I made it to a place that seemed the furthest away from the Crystal Empire. It was a place completely rid of life. We stood on a plateau, surrounded by pillars of rock. Robert was there too. He was about to say something when he stopped himself. "I'll be right back, I forgot something." He said. He teleported away and a few minutes later reappeared with the same device that was used on me at the Grand Galloping Gala. "What are you doing with that?" I asked, backing away cautiously. "Why are you acting afraid of me?" He asked. "Maybe because you tried to kill me?" I said. "I didn't try to kill you, Vinyl thought you were the assassin, so she fired at you." He replied. "Hmm, makes sense." I said. "The brainwashing is more widespread than we originally thought." He said. "We need a plan of action." I said. Itachi nodded. "What do we do? They have millions of Changelings, and all of Equestria's inhabitants at their disposal." He said. "I have no idea, it's not like we can fight them with brute force." I said. Strategy was never one of my strong suits. "And they have Changelings that can morph into our friends so we can't tell who is real and who is a fake. Combined with the fact that they are all attacking us." He said. "We'll probably have to take them by surprise." I said. "Hmm, could work; but what was that I heard at the castle while I was blind with rage? What did that Changeling say to you." He asked. "Oh, she said that she was going to use all of the alicorns for breeding stock for her Changelings." I said frowning. He punched the ground in anger, cracking it. "How do we sneak in?" He asked. "Itachi and I can handle that." I said. "I will go after the king." He said. "Itachi and I will handle the queen." I said. "So when do we leave?" He asked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Alright, so now you know the plot for a while.

Tid: How could you? All of my friends are mindless zombies!

Me: Relax. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, as well as any thoughts or suggestions you might have! See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21-Queen Chrysalis

Chapter 21- Queen Chrysalis

Me: This chapter is sure to be full of surprises.

Tid: Try not to do anything too drastic, okay?

Me: No promises. I do not own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi and I sat on a rock looking at the castle, nearly invisible in the night. After a few minutes, we saw a blue beam come out of the castle, which was the 'all clear' signal. I looked at Itachi and he nodded. We jumped and ran toward the castle, making it there in a matter of seconds. We entered the castle and looked around. As we expected there were no enemies around. We walked cautiously through the corridors, always remaining on guard. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the sound of a hall collapsing coming from somewhere in the castle. We rushed toward the source of the sound to see Robert surrounded by hundreds of Changelings, desperately trying to fight them off. "Itachi." I said. He nodded. He activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and used Amaterasu, engulfing them in black flames. When they burned to ashes, we jumped down to where Robert was. All of a sudden hundreds more came bursting from all directions.

We fought them for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a few minutes before realizing that our efforts were futile. "We need to get out of here!" I said. I surrounded my hand with flames. "Fire Style: Flaming Comet!" I said. I punched the ground and created a hole where we jumped down and ran as fast as we could. We kept running, and eventually I heard something that sounded like Rarity's voice. "Did you guys hear that?" Robert said. I nodded. We ran toward the source, and when we got there we saw Rarity and Vinyl. They were tied to the wall, and they were in terrible condition. We ran toward them and cut them loose. "Thank you for saving me." Vinyl said to Robert. "You're welcome." He said hugging her. She smiled. "Man, you are stupid." She said. Robert looked at her in confusion. She changed form and revealed that she was a Changeling. I looked at Rarity and she did the same thing. Then there was evil laughter. "You've fallen into my trap!" I heard the queen say. "Damn it, we fell for it." I said. "That's right, you did. And what's more, I still have your precious girlfriends!" She said. "She's not my girlfriend." I said. "Whatever. Anyway, I could fight you myself, or send more of my Changelings, but I think I'll make you fight your friends!" She said. "You bitch!" I said. She laughed evilly. At that moment Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie emerged from the darkness. "What do we do Itachi? We can't hurt them." I said. "I don't know. We can't hurt them, but they can hurt us." He said. Applejack ran at us and tried to kick me. I blocked it then blocked her other kick. "Luckily I sparred with you before, so I know all of your moves." I said. I pushed her away and out of nowhere Rainbow Dash kicks Itachi in the back. Pinkie Pie ran at us. I blocked her attack and looked at Robert. "Robert, find the real ones, we'll hold them off." I put my hands together. I launched my chains and wrapped up the attackers. "Whew, we managed to restrain them." I said. I walked over to Itachi and helped him up. Suddenly the others sank into the ground and reappeared behind us. "Die!" Pinkie shouted. "Not today! Multi-Chain Restriction!" I said. Chains sprouted from my back and the ground, wrapping around Pinkie Pie and the others.

"Go ahead and put the seals on them." I said to Itachi. He nodded. He went around to each one, placing a sealing tag on them so that they couldn't move. The chains stopped coming from my back and I turned around. "Alright, now that that's done with, should we-?" I was about to say something when the ground started to rumble. "Alright, since you've defeated your friends, I guess I'll have to finish you myself!" She said. There was a swirl of black smoke and the queen appeared before us. Itachi and I weaved hand signs and did our combo attack. She blocked it using her magic. "Did you really think something like that would work on me?" She asked. I appeared in front of her. "That was just a distraction." I said. Her eyes widened and I punched her, sending her flying into a wall. I rushed at her, about to punch her again. "Don't blink!" I said. Her eyes widened again, but this time she hit me with a beam of magic. I was sent flying back and I landed on the ground hard. "Tid, don't be reckless." Itachi said. "I know, I know." I said. She floated down to the ground. "You're strong, but you're not too bright." She said. "Are you sure about that?" I asked. Just then my clone grabbed her. He released chains from his hands and wrapped her whole body in them, draining her energy. "What? But, how?" She asked. "I created that clone before we even came to the castle." I said. "You had a clone prepared from the start?" She asked. I nodded. "All that there was to do was to make you show yourself." I said. I looked at Itachi and he nodded. "Amaterasu." He said. The black flames burst into existence in front of her and engulfed her. She screamed in pain. We thought we had the battle in the bag. "That's it." She said. I felt my clone burn to ash. "I have no choice, but to show you my true form!" She said. Green magic started to flow toward her. All of a sudden there was a burst of magical energy that dispelled the Amaterasu. What we saw next shocked us. She was standing there in full black armor. A green aura surrounded her body. Her wings grew in size and turned into the wings of an evil angel. She laughed maliciously. "Now, this is where you die!" She said. I looked at Itachi. "I think it's time to use _that_ again." I said. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, go right ahead." He said. I nodded again. I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan. "Now things get real." I said. "Oh, what's that gonna do? Just because you can change what your eyes look like doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat me!" She said. "You have no idea." Itachi said. I grinned. I raised my hands and chains with explosive tags shot from the ground. "This is my Room of Exploding Restrictions. If you make one wrong move, these explosive tags will go off, and the whole room will be engulfed in fire." I said. Itachi sat down. I opened the first of the Eight Gates. "That means that you can't do anything either!" She said. I smiled. "Actually, you're wrong." I said. I summoned two giant shuriken. I threw them and they weaved through the chains, avoiding every one. She blocked them with her magic. I appeared behind her and slammed her into the ground. "These eyes aren't used for summoning this room." I said. "What are they used for then?" She asked. "They allow me to use a teleportation technique that only I can use. Also, they let me do this." I said. The aura around her started to fade. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm taking your energy to prepare for my Mangekyou Sharingan technique." I said. Her eyes widened. "So you're using my energy instead of yours?!" She asked. I nodded. When I had taken her energy, I teleported away. I put my hands together then put my right arm out, the palm facing her. "Chakra Blast Cannon!" I said. It charged up and fired green balls of concentrated Chakra at her. She blocked them with a barrier, but the intention was not to hit her. The balls continued their course and impacted the wall behind her. All of a sudden a large gravitational pull puled her toward the wall. I had chains tied around my ankles to keep myself in place. "What is this?!" She asked. "My signature move: Mangekyou Black Hole." I said. At that moment the black hole appeared and started pulling even stronger. She tried to hold herself in place using her magic, but it didn't work. "There's no use fighting it. The only thing that could keep you from going in there would be my chains." I said. She screamed as she was pulled into the black hole. I sealed the black hole behind her. "That's for harming my friends." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, that was exciting.

Applejack: So that's what Tid's signature move is?

Me: Yup. Pretty scary huh? Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any suggestions you might have! See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22-A New View on Life

Chapter 22- A New View on Life

Me: Alright, Queen Chrysalis is defeated and now the night continues.

Itachi: So I'm guessing we have to escape now?

Me: Precisely. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I deactivated my Mangekyou Sharingan. I put my hands together and withdrew the chains from the room. I turned around and looked at the four ponies that were there. They each shook their heads and the green disappeared from their eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked. "You were brainwashed by the queen of the Changelings." I said. I released the chains and they rubbed their bodies. I turned to Itachi. "Alright, let's go find-" I started, but at that moment there was a loud high-pitched sound that almost made our ears bleed. A few seconds later the ceiling started to collapse. "We need to get out of here!" I said. Itachi nodded. He grabbed hold of me, and I wrapped the others in my chains and we teleported to the surface, just outside of the castle. When we teleported I saw an entire crowd of ponies in front of us. "Seems like Robert managed to save them." Itachi said. I nodded. At that moment Rarity came up and hugged me. "Whoa, what's going on?" I asked. "I saw the whole thing! You were amazing!" She said. "Wait, you saw me fight the queen?" I asked. She nodded. Just then I heard Vinyl shout: "I need some help here!" I looked at her and saw her desperately trying to heal Robert. I started to walk over there, but my vision started to turn blurry. "What's going on?" I asked. "Don't tell me, you're already going blind." Itachi said. I covered my eyes. "No, this can't be happening!" I said. I sank to my knees and swore under my breath. "We need to get him home, now." Itachi said. I didn't see what happened next but I felt the familiar feel of carpet under my hands. "This can't be happening, not now!" I said. "Itachi, is there any way to stop the blindness?" Rainbow Dash asked. I heard a loud noise and then Princess Celestia's voice. "What's happening to him?" She asked. "He's going blind. His Mangekyou Sharingan is about to expire." Itachi said. I heard gasps. "Is there any way to stop it?" Celestia asked. "Yes, there is one way. However, that method is impossible, as Tid's brother isn't here." He said. I opened my eyes. I could faintly see the outline of the carpet. "I guess this is inevitable." I said in despair. "No, there has to be another way, there just has to be!" Rarity said. I felt a hoof placed on my shoulder, then a warm liquid dripping down my cheek. I looked up and saw a blurred Rarity with her eyes closed. "Rarity, don't cry. There's no way to stop it, but I don't want the last thing I see to be you crying." I said. She stopped crying immediately. "Sorry." She said. I smiled. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I'll go see if there's another way to stop blindness." Princess Celestia said. There was a bright flash of light and she was gone. I let go of Rarity. "I'm glad you all accepted me so much. Now you'll have to accept a blind Tid." I said. I closed my eyes and heard sniffling. They got around me in a circle and started crying. I opened my eyes and saw the last of my vision leave me. The world was dark. I sat there on my knees, listening to the others sob. "It's finally done." I said quietly.

The others placed their hooves on me. At that moment something strange happened. I felt extreme pain coming from my eyes. I covered them in a futile effort to stop the pain. I screamed in pain. "What's happening to him?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know." Twilight said. The pain continued to intensify before suddenly stopping. I opened my eyes and saw the carpet below me. Wait, I saw the carpet below me. I looked at the others. They gasped. "I can see." I said. Itachi rushed forward. "How?" He asked. I shrugged. He looked at my eyes. "Incredible." He said. "What? What is it?" I asked. Twilight showed me a mirror. I saw my eyes: they were red, the same color as the Mangekyou Sharingan, but they were different. There was a ripple pattern coming from the center of my eye, my Mangekyou Sharingan design was in the center. "Whoa. Itachi do you know what this means?" I asked. He nodded. "Your Mangekyou Sharingan appears to have evolved into something even greater than the Rinnegan." He said. I looked back at the mirror. "I know, I'll call it: The Mangekyou Rinnegan." I said smiling.

I stood up and received hugs from everyone. "Now that I can see again, I think I should rest. I'm exhausted." I said. "Okay, we'll let you rest. Come on girls, let's go." Twilight said. They nodded and left Itachi and I standing there. "So, now that you've awakened the Mangekyou Rinnegan, what do you plan to do?" He asked. I looked at him. "You'll see. It's gonna be great." I said with a grin. He smiled. "I can tell." He said. We walked upstairs and went to sleep. In the morning I got dressed and went to the forest to do my ritual. A few hours later, I walked to Twilight's house. "Oh, hello Tid. How are you?" She asked. "I'm fine. Thank you. Listen, I need to talk to you about something." I said. "Alright. Come on in." She said. I followed her inside and sat down at the table. "Twilight, I feel the final battle between Discord and I is drawing closer. I want to make absolutely sure that I can defeat him, and I can't afford to have any distractions during the fight, so I'm going to have to ask you to keep everyone away from us while we are fighting." I said. She thought about it. "Are you sure you don't need us to help you?" She asked. "I'm absolutely certain. I don't want to put your lives in danger." I said. "Hmm, alright, if that's how you feel, I'll keep everyone away from the battle." She said. I nodded. "Thank you." I said. I reached into my robe and pulled out a small book. "Here, this is a book explaining everything about my techniques." I said. She took it. "Thank you. I will be sure to read this later." She said. I nodded. I stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." I said. She nodded and I left.

I sat on a bench overlooking the river. _Yesterday, there was definitely something different about Rarity._ I thought. I sat there thinking when Rainbow Dash walked up to me. "Hey Tid." She said. "Hey." I said. "What's up? Something on your mind?" She asked. "Yeah, but I don't think you'd be interested to know." I said. "Oh yeah? Try me." She said. I hesitated. "Yesterday, when I was about to go blind, did something seem different about Rarity?" I asked. "Rarity? Hmm, I don't think anything was different. She did seem more upset than the rest of us though." She said. "Exactly. Why do you think that is?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I have no idea. But if you want to find out, why don't you just talk to her about it?" She asked. I thought about it. "Okay, you're right. I will go talk to her. Thanks Rainbow Dash." I said. "No problem." She said and flew away. I stood up. "I'll go talk to her right now." I said to myself.

I walked to Rarity's house and knocked on the door. "Oh hello Tid. What brings you here?" She asked. "I need to talk to you about something, if that's alright." I said. "Why of course. Come in." She said. I walked inside and we sat down in her workspace. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked. "It's about yesterday." I said. "Yesterday? What about it?" She asked. My heart started to pound nervously. "Yesterday, I noticed you seemed more upset than the other ponies about me going blind. Why is that?" I asked her. She stayed silent. She stood up and walked to the window. She sighed. "I guess there's no more hiding it." She said. "Hiding what?" I asked. She turned around. "You see, when you showed up at my door all those days ago, I felt something I had never felt before." She said. "Meaning?" I asked. "You complimented my work, hardly knowing my name. You were sincere and genuine in your love for my dresses. From that moment, I knew the answer to a question I had long since gave up answering." She said. I remained silent. She looked at me. "Tid, let me ask you something." She said. "Alright." I said. "What are your feelings toward me?" She asked. "My feelings?" I asked. She nodded. I thought I knew where this conversation was going. "I think of you as someone whom I care about very deeply. I would devastated to lose you." I said. She remained silent. "Tid, I need to tell you something." She said. "Alright, go ahead." I said. She walked up to me. "I love you, Tid." She said.

"You, love me?" I asked her, making sure I had heard her correctly. She nodded. "I...I don't know what to say." I said. "You, you don't?" She asked me. "No." I replied. She closed her eyes. "I knew it, you don't feel the same way." She said. She began to cry. I got up and ran over to her. "Please don't cry!" I said. I hugged her. "I didn't mean it like that!" I said. She continued to cry. "Please stop crying! I'm sorry! I was just taken by surprise is all." She looked at me, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Then, how do you feel?" She asked. I hesitated. "I was afraid to tell you before. I was afraid you'd reject me, like everyone else." I said. "Tell me what?" She asked. "I love you too, Rarity." I said. She smiled. She hugged me and started crying again. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!" She said.

We sat there in each others embrace for what felt like only a few seconds, but was actually hours. Eventually we let go of each other. "I'm glad you feel the same way." She said. "You have no idea how happy I am that you actually love me." I said. "Come on, we need to get some fresh air." She said. We walked outside and walked through the park, sitting down at a table. "It's so nice that we can finally have a relationship." She said. I nodded. We sat there, just looking at the sky for a while. It was already night and the moon was out. It seemed to shine brighter tonight than any other night. We looked into each others eyes. We leaned in for a kiss, but as our lips were about to touch when I had a horrible flash back that made me back away. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want it to happen again." I said. "Don't want what to happen again?" She asked. "I already told you that when I transformed all those years ago, I was about to kiss the one that I was closest to." I said. "Oh, that's right. That would be unfortunate. You did your ritual this morning though, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about." She said. We leaned in to kiss again, and the same thing happened. "I'm sorry, I just can't." I said. She smiled at me. "It's alright. It can wait." She said. "Thank you for understanding." I said. "Come on, I'll walk you home." She said. "I'm supposed to say that to you." I said. "Well, you are free to if you want to." She said. I held out my hand and she took it. We walked back to her house in silence.

I dropped her off at her house then began to walk home. "Man, what a day." I said to myself. Just then I saw smoke come together in front of me, revealing Discord. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Romeo." He said. "What do you want?" I asked him bitterly. "Oh not much, just wanted to warn you." He said. "Warn me?" I asked. He nodded. "That's right. If you continue to have a relationship with her, you're going to regret it." He said. "No, I won't." I said. I tried to walk past him, but he reappeared right in front of me again. "I'm warning you. She's nothing but a no-good liar. She doesn't love you, she just loves your power." He said. "Shut up! You know nothing about her! She truly does love me, and I love her too! And I swear on my life, if you say anything bad about her again, I will kill you." I said igniting my body. "Now now, no need to get all hot-headed." He said. "Damn you." I said. "Alright, I warned you, but if you don't want to listen to me, that's fine. It'll just come back to bite you in the long-run." He said. With that he disappeared. "I hate that Discord bastard." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, that was something.

Tid: …

Rarity: …

Me: It was very emotional, especially for you two. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	23. Chapter 23-A Secret Story of Two Lovers

Chapter 23- A Story of the Secret Love

Me: I feel this chapter needs to be here.

Tid: So, what do you have planned?

Me: You'll find out.

Itachi: I'll handle the disclaimer then. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning with a grin. I took a shower and got dressed, then went outside to do my ritual. When I did I found Itachi waiting for me. "Hello, Tid. Mind if I come with you today?" He asked. "Not at all." I said. We started walking toward the forest. "So, I noticed that you are unusually happy today." He said. "Oh, you did, did you?" I asked him. He nodded. "Does it maybe have something to do with a pony?" He asked. I blushed. "Well, well, I guess that means I'm right, doesn't it?" He asked. I nodded. "So, who is it?" He asked. "Rarity." I said after a while. "Oh wow, I new you two would be good together." He said. "You did?" I asked. He nodded. "How did you know?" I asked. "I talked to her about it." He said. I looked at him. "You did?" I asked. He nodded. "When?" I asked him. "Let's see, it was about a month ago." He said. "And you didn't think to tell me?" I asked. "Well no, I'm not one to meddle in other people's love-lives." He said. "Huh, yeah, I guess that's true." I said. "You know, I could show you that night." He said. "Alright, but only when I start my ritual." I said. "Well of course." He said.

We got to the clearing and I sat down to begin my ritual. "Alright, go ahead." I said. He put me under his genjutsu. The image showed Itachi outside, practicing his techniques. It was sometime at night, and the moon was shining. He had just finished performing the Fireball Jutsu when Rarity walked up behind him. "Hey, Itachi?" She said. He turned around. "Hmm?" "Listen, can I talk to you about something?" She asked. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "It's about Tid." She said. He sighed. "What did he do this time?" He asked. "No, it's not that. It's...Something else." She said. "Alright, what is it?" He asked. They sat down on the grass. "I don't know how to say this..." She said. "Hmm, that would make it difficult to tell me then." Itachi said. She smiled. "You're funny." She said. He shrugged. "But seriously, I've been thinking about something. Whenever I'm around him, I feel...Different." She said. "Oh, I think I see what's going on now." He said. "You do?" She asked. He nodded. He looked at her. "You're in love with Tid, aren't you?" He asked. She flinched. "Yes." She said. He looked at the moon and smiled. "Good." He said. "Huh? Good?" She asked. "Yes. It's good for someone as young as yourself to fall in love. You to would be happy together." He said. "How can you tell?" She asked. "I'm not one to meddle in people's love-lives, but I've noticed the way he gets around you. He stands up a little straighter, and carries an air of something to protect. He knows the value of a person, or, in this case, pony. Rarity, I truly believe that Tid feels the same way about you." He said. She looked at the ground. "You sure do know a lot, don't you?" She asked him. "I've seen so many lives ruined in my days of living. They try to fool themselves into thinking that everything's alright, but these are just fantasies. Nothing in this world, or any other for that matter, is perfect. There will always be something that will happen, no matter what the world may seem like. However, while the world is imperfect, there are those who can still find happiness through the confusion and chaos. Those are the ones who possess true love. I believe you and Tid both possess that." He said. "You do?" She asked. He nodded. "You saw Tid's transformation, yet you still love him. If you didn't possess that quality, you wouldn't love him, would you? Not after seeing what he is capable off in that transformation. I can tell he was desperately trying to stop the transformation, not only for the sake of the others, but for your sake especially." He said. She blushed. "Thank you, Itachi." She said. He looked at her. "Now, be careful, as taking this information and thinking that Tid for certain feels this way, is a dangerous thing to do. Please, for your sake as well as his, proceed with caution." He said. She nodded. "Don't worry." She said.

The image faded. "Wow, you really said all that?" I asked. He nodded. "So you had faith in our relationship before it even happened?" I asked. He nodded again. I finished my ritual and lay back, my arms behind my head. I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan. "You know, with these eyes, I can see nature energy flowing around me, if I so desired. It's a beautiful sight, but it's not ideal for actually moving around. You see what I'm saying?" I asked him. He nodded. "Rarity is kind of the same way. I love to be around her, but I can't if I want to defeat Discord. If only there was a way to do both at the same time." I said. Itachi remained silent. I sat there, thinking for a few minutes before it hit me. I sat up quickly. "What if, I _was_ able to do both?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know the Six Paths technique?" I asked him. He nodded. "What if, I could do the same thing, but with live ponies, and instead of controlling them, let them do what they wanted?" I asked. "What are you getting at?" He asked. "I'm thinking about giving the powers of the Sage of Six Paths to the others, you know, like Nagato did with the Six Paths of Pein, only I taught them how to use their powers, and they still acted of their own free will." I said. "And how would you do that?" He asked. "I'm still thinking about that, but doesn't it sound great?" I asked. "Let me ask you this, Tid. Are you really willing to put the lives of the others at stake?" He asked. I thought about it for a while. "Yes." I said. "Yes?" He asked. I nodded. "I have faith in their abilities." I said. "Okay, do as you wish then."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Yup, that just happened.

Itachi: I see, so that's your plan, is it?

Me: Yup. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any suggestions you guys might have! See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24-The Double Date

Chapter 24-The Double Date

Me: I don't have to explain this chapter, do I? I think the title says it all.

Tid: I like where this is going.

Me: I know you do. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That day I woke up with a headache. "Something annoying is going to happen today, I can tell already." I said. I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked outside and I did my ritual. I sighed. "It seems I'm in a rut." I said to myself. "It only seems like that because you do the same thing every morning, what with your ritual and all." Someone said. I looked around for the source and found that it belonged to Rarity. "Oh, hey Rarity." I said. She came over and sat next to me. "Mind if I keep you company?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "I've been thinking about something." She said. "What's that?" I asked. "We should really visit Canterlot." She said. "Huh? Canterlot, what for?" I asked. She shrugged. "I just want to go there for some reason. Besides, it might be fun, getting to spend a little quality time with someone I know." She said. "Alright, I see what you're getting at. Sure, let's go." I said. I stood up. "You mean, right now?" She asked. I nodded. "Why not?" I asked her. She shrugged.

We used Rarity's magic to teleport to Canterlot. We walked forward, looking at all of the shops and things in Canterlot. It was then that I realized just how fancy Canterlot is. There were ponies dressed in tuxedos and elegant dresses just for the hell of it. There were shops that sold fancy suits for outrageous prices (well, to me anyway). We walked past a shop and turned a corner to see Vinyl and Robert in a cafe. I looked at her. "Wanna have a bit of a double date?" I asked her. "Of course! That would be excellent!" She said. We walked into the cafe walked over to Robert and Vinyl's table. "Hey, you two on a date, eh?" I asked. Vinyl blushed. "No, that's not it." She said. "Say, Vinyl, you look different, somehow. I can't really put my finger on it." I said jokingly. "What do you mean? I look perfectly natural. I haven't changed at all." She said, facing forward. "You went into the other dimension, didn't you?" Rarity asked. Vinyl sat up straight. "How did you know that?" She asked pointing a finger at Rarity. "Hey, you watch where your pointing your fingers, lady." I said. "It's fine dear." Rarity said, placing her hoof on my shoulder. "Hey you can't tell Vinyl what to do!" Robert said. "Don't use that tone with me!" I said. "Wanna make something of it?" He asked, standing up. "Both of you stop!" Rarity and Vinyl said at the same time. I sighed. Rarity and I sat down at the table and ordered two coffees. "So, what have you two been up to?" Rarity asked Vinyl. She blushed. "Not much." She said. "That's a lie." Rarity said smiling. "Well what about you two huh?" She asked. "Oh, we just started dating." Rarity said. Robert nearly did a spit-take. "What? You two are going out?" He asked. I nodded. "Since when?" "A few days ago." I said. "Well, good for you then." He said. I nodded and wrapped my arm around Rarity. "So, what are you two doing here?" Vinyl asked. "We're here on our first 'official' date." I said putting air-quotes around official. "What, you guys have an unofficial date or something?" Vinyl asked. Rarity nodded. "It was the night when we had confessed our love for each other. We were in the park, under the full moon. We were about to kiss, but Tid couldn't." She said. I blushed. "Hey, there's no need to tell them that part." I said quietly to Rarity. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault you get those flashbacks." She said in the same tone. My face turned even more red. "Aw, is someone getting embarrassed?" Robert said. "Shut up." I said. "Hey, no need to get irritable." He said. I turned to Vinyl. "Have any embarrassing stories about Robert?" I asked her. "Yes! You see, there was this one time where-" She began. Robert tried to hush her but failed. When she had finished Robert was even more red than I had been. Rarity and I couldn't stop laughing. We kept telling each other embarrassing stories for a few hours. Suddenly, Robert took a small box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee, and said this: "Vinyl, will you marry me?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, yes I will." She replied. The ponies in the cafe all started clapping their hooves. "Hey, congratulations man." I said to Robert, patting him on the back. "Thanks." He said.

After a while Rarity and I decided to leave. "Well, didn't expect that." I said. She remained silent. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Do you think we'll eventually get married?" She asked. I stopped. "Of course I do, however, we just started dating. It would be far too early to consider marriage." I said. She nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry." She said. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I promise, I won't die until we are married. Understand?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright. Come on, let's go home." I said. She used her magic to teleport us back to her house. I hugged her goodnight and left for my house. "Marriage, huh? Not something I would like to think about right now." I said to myself on the walk back. Just then a swirl of smoke appeared. "Why do I always take this way home from her house?" I asked myself as Discord appeared. "Hello!" He said. "What do you want Rat Face?" I asked. "Well, that was rude. I just wanted to give you more advice." He said. "Don't bother, I don't want it." I said. "Oh but you will. Are you entirely sure you want to marry her? I mean, you've got so much to worry about, are you sure a marriage is the right thing to do?" He asked. "It's not like I'm marrying her tomorrow." I said. "That's true, but still. What if you can't keep your promise? She would resent you forever." He said. _Would she?_ I asked myself. I slapped myself in the face. _Of course she wouldn't, she would never resent me._ "I have to go." I said walking past him. He reappeared in front of me. "Seems you don't know her as well as you thought." He said. "I told you to spare me the breath. I don't want to listen to your lies." I said. "Seems like you never learn, do you?" He asked. I ignited my hand and tried to punch him. He teleported away from the punch. "Ooh, someone's got a temper." He said. "Go to Hell." I said. He sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. However, there will come a day when you will want to have heeded my advice." He said. With that, he teleported away. "That's it, next time, I'm taking a different way home." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: So, any thoughts?

Vinyl: Yes. I'm getting married!

Me: We know. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	25. Chapter 25-A Reflection of Oneself

Chapter 25-A Reflection of Oneself

Me: So, who wants to handle the disclaimer for this one?

Twilight: I will. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Thank you. Now, let's begin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(From a view that no one has) Rarity heard a knock on the door. Already suspecting who it was, she opened it to reveal she was right. He looked slightly different, but she couldn't quite place her hoof on it. "Hey Tid." She said. "Hey." He replied. "What's up?" She asked. "Can we go somewhere? There's something that I need to talk to you about." He said. "Um, sure." She said. She followed him to the park, where the sun had already set. They sat on a bench. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him. "Listen, it's about yesterday." He said. "Yesterday, huh? You've said that to me once before." She said. "I know. But, listen. You remember when you asked me if we would get married?" He asked. She blushed. "Oh, yes. I do." She said. "Well, I just wanted to say, that will never happen." He said. She nearly fell backward in surprise. "What?" She asked. He nodded. "It's not going to happen. I'm only dating you because it's convenient for me." He said. She started to get a little angry at this point. "What do you mean 'convenient'? You're starting to sound like a jerk." She said. "Maybe I am, I don't know. You remember when I said I killed the one I was closest to?" He asked. "Yes." She said. "Well, I thought you should know I enjoyed seeing her dead. I can still feel the blood on my hands. It felt so good!" He said. "Tid, is something going on? Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." She said. "I'm fine, perfect, actually. Nothing's wrong." He said. "That's it, I'm leaving. Call me when you've gotten your act together." She said. She got up and stormed away. He smiled. "Good. You do that." He said. He laughed.

(As Tid again) I woke up that morning with a bad feeling. I got up and got dressed, then went to do my ritual. I was about halfway done when Rarity stormed up to me. "There you are!" She said. "Hey, what's up?" She asked. "Don't give me that!" She said. "Pardon?" I asked. "You need to apologize for the way you behaved last night!" She said. "Um, I'm sorry?" I said. "I don't believe that's sincere!" She said. "I'm sorry, but what did I do, exactly?" I asked. "You know what you did! Typical, you think you did nothing wrong!" She said. I almost got up, but remembered that I was halfway through my ritual. "I don't remember doing anything last night." I said. "Oh you don't, do you? Not even when you told me we weren't going to get married?" She asked. "Huh? I never said that!" I said. "Yes you did! You said it last night!" She said. "I wasn't even with you last night!" I said. "No? Then who was it? Hmm? You're twin brother?" She asked. "No, of course not. You know it couldn't have been him, and he's not even my twin." I said. "Don't change the subject! You were there last night! Just admit it!" She said. "I'm not admitting to something I didn't do!" I said. "Fine, then I'm leaving!" She said. With that she stormed away. "What the hell was that about?" I asked myself.

After I finished my ritual I stood up and went to Twilight's house, to see if she had any answers. "Oh, it's you." She said. "What's that for?" I asked. "Rarity told me all of it." She said. "What? You believe her?" I asked. She nodded. "You should be ashamed of yourself. She loves you, and you should respect that. Goodbye, Tid." She said. She slammed the door in my face. I went to see if Fluttershy was home. "Oh, it's you." She said. "What? Don't tell me you think I'm the bad guy too?" I asked. She nodded. "You are the bad guy! How could you hurt Rarity's feelings like that?" She said. "I didn't! That's what I'm trying to explain! But no one will listen to me!" I said. "Humph, after what I heard, I don't believe you." She said. She also slammed the door in my face. I walked to the park and sat under a tree. "Damn it, what did I do?" I asked myself. "You know perfectly well what you did!" I heard Rainbow Dash say. "You think I did something too?" I asked. "Of course! Rarity told us the whole thing." She said. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were there too. "Let me guess, you guys hate my guts too?" I said. They nodded. Pinkie Pie came up to me and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked it. "Come on, why would I do that?" I asked. "I don't know, but you've got a lot to think about." Applejack said. With that they left. I sighed.

Later that night I was standing on the river bank, throwing stones into the water. "I don't understand it, I didn't do anything, yet everyone seems to believe I did. What the hell is going on here?" I asked. Just then I heard laughter, as well as a shadow appear in the water. I looked up and saw someone standing on the other side of the river. "Itachi?" I asked. I looked closer and saw something that shocked me. "No, I'm not Itachi." He said. He lifted his head, half of his face being illuminated by the moon. "I'm Tid." He said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: What a twist!

Tid: How could you do that to me?

Tid: Yeah, how could you do that to me?

Me: Don't do that. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing, as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	26. Chapter 26-Tid VsTid?

Chapter 26-Tid Vs...Tid?

Me: Confused? No? Okay. Disclaimer anyone?

Itachi: I'm the only who's not pissed off at Tid, so I might as well. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Okay, let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I stared at the figure in front of me. "So, it was you that said those horrible things to Rarity, is it?" I asked. He nodded. I balled my fist. He balled his. I jumped and tried to punch him, and he did the same. He blocked my punch with his and sent an energy blast outwards. I landed on the water, standing on top of it. He did the same. "Just what exactly are you?" I asked. "I told you already, I'm Tid." He said. "No, you're not. I'm Tid. It's because of you that everyone hates me! I'll personally see that you are destroyed." I said. "Think you can?" He asked. I weaved hand signs and performed the Fireball Jutsu. He did the same and the two jutsu canceled each other out. "Damn it." I said. I jumped toward him, and he did the same. "I need to move this battle to a different area. No reason innocent people should be hurt." I said. I jumped past him and he followed. We landed in a field a short distance away from civilization. "This will have to do." I said. I ran toward him and started throwing punches and kicks so fast they couldn't be tracked by a normal eye. He blocked every single one with one of his own. "Don't you see? You can't defeat yourself!" He said. I weaved hand signs and so did he. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" I said. Dragons made of fire appeared and flew toward him. The same thing happened with his flames. They canceled mine out. "It seems Fire Style won't work on you. How about some Earth Style then?" I said. I weaved hand signs and slammed my hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Splitting Earth Jutsu!" I said. The earth began to crack and shatter, sending pillars of earth rising into the air. He blocked it with another Splitting Earth Jutsu. I pulled the ground apart using my another jutsu. I weaved hand signs. "Water Style: Great Basin Jutsu." I said. I raised two fingers and a continuous stream of water filled the crater that had been left. "How do you expect to block that one?" I asked him. I then saw him standing on top of the water. "Great." I said. I put the earth together again, sending the water into the air. I weaved hand signs quickly. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I said. Just then I saw two water dragons form: mine and his. They collided and deformed. "There's no beating this guy!" I said. I heard laughter. "I told you!" He said. I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He copied every one of my movements with the exact power too. Then it hit me. "I know how I can defeat you." I said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked. I grinned. "You copy my movements exactly, with the exact power too. However, I don't think you're using a mirroring technique. No, you must be how strong I was when you were created. Meaning, to defeat you, I must become even stronger than myself!" He said. He laughed, although he did have a look of concern on his face. "And how do you plan to do that?" He asked. "Seventh, Gate of Shock, open." I said. He opened the Seventh Gate as well. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace Rarity had given me. "This is for you." I said. I put the necklace back into my pocket and rushed forward. Before he could even move I surrounded him with my chains, sending spirals into the air. He looked around confused. I appeared and said: "Down here!" I kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying. I ignited my body. I jumped and kicked him as hard as I could, sending him high into the air. Every time he passed a ring, it ignited and clamped to his body. Finally he went through the last one. I smiled. I jumped and sent myself flying at him. I spun around wildly, putting my hands together. "This is for Rarity." I said. I reached him and pierced his body with the sheer force and speed that I was generating. I ripped through his body and watched as he fell to the ground.

I landed and dispelled the flames around me. I sank to my knees, panting. "Damn it, opening the Seventh Gate is a pain afterward." I said. "So, you where telling the truth." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Rarity standing in front of me. "Yes." I said. "I see. I'm sorry for doubting you." She said. I attempted to stand. "It's fine, just so long as you aren't mad at me anymore." I said. "I'm not. I'm so sorry Tid." She said. I fell to my knees again. Just then I heard the others come running. "Rarity, what are you doing with him? He broke your heart, remember?" Twilight said. "No, it's fine Twilight. Come take a look. Tid was telling the truth all along." Rarity said. Twilight and the others came over to the body of the fake Tid. "Whoa, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It was a fake. He was the one that said all of those horrible things to Rarity, not I." I said. The others looked around nervously. "Sorry about that, Tid." Applejack said. "Yeah, we didn't know something was impersonating you." Rainbow Dash said. "It's fine." I said. My arms could no longer support me and I fell face-first in the dirt. I closed my eyes and became unconscious once again. When I woke up I was in the hospital, again. This time Itachi was there. "Good, you're awake." He said. "Hey, Itachi, can I ask you a favor?" I asked. "Actually, I think I know what you're about to ask, and I'm here to talk to you about that same thing." He said. "You do? Then, what am I gonna ask?" I asked him. "You're going to ask for assistance in your Eight Gates training, right? So that you can be immune to the effects of the Eight Gates." He said. "Wow, that actually is what I was going to ask." I said. He nodded. "I'll help you." He said. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Great! We'll start as soon as I get out!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Exciting right?

Rarity: Please don't ever do something like that again. I really was angry with Tid!

Me: I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, you know what to do.


	27. Chapter 27-Surpassing the Limits of Man

Chapter 27-Surpassing the Limits of Humanity

Me: Well, it's time to start Tid's immunity training.

Twilight: I'll handle the disclaimer. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Well then, let's begin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I was released from the hospital, Itachi and I got to work immediately on the special training. "Alright, now, how shall we begin?" I asked. "Well, I think the best way to go about this would be to train while the Gates are open, so as to build an immunity and effectively neutralize the drawbacks." He said. I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said. I opened the Seventh Gate. Itachi took a few steps back. "Alright, Tid. Go ahead then." I trained for hours in the Seventh Gate mode, and eventually the sun was beginning to set. I fell to my knees and started panting heavily. "Tid, how do you feel?" Itachi said. "I feel, as if I could die." I said. "Don't be like that, I know you are stronger than that." He said. I smiled. "Yeah, thanks." I said. He helped me up and we walked back to our house. He wrapped me in bandages and prepared some of his ever so powerful medicine food pills. "So, how long do you think we have until the final battle?" I asked Itachi. "You worry too much. Discord isn't the only thing that has been happening, if you haven't noticed." He said. "Oh, right. Sorry." I said. We remained silent for a few seconds. "So, how have you been doing?" I asked him. "Well, I've been doing well. I haven't really done a whole lot of training, to be honest." He said. "Oh? And why not?" I asked. "I've been...Busy." He said. "Busy? With what?" I asked. He started to blush. "It's nothing." He said. "You met someone, didn't you?" I asked. He remained silent. "Holy crap, you did!" I said. "No, I didn't." He said unconvincingly. "I don't believe you." I said. He stood up. "I'm going to bed now." He said. I stood as well. "Yeah, I might as well too. We've got more training tomorrow." I said. He nodded. We walked up the stairs and went to bed.

The next morning Itachi and I went into the forest for my ritual, then back to yesterday's training grounds. We trained vigorously for the next few weeks, and eventually I was able to finish a full day of training in the Seventh Gate without even breaking a sweat (well, besides the aura of evaporated sweat that comes with it anyway). I looked at Itachi. "I think I've mastered the Eight Gates." I said. "I think you have too. So, are we ready to face Discord?" He asked. "Almost. There's one thing I want to take care of before that happens, though." I said. "And that would be?" He asked. "Well, you remember the conversation we had about the Six Paths Technique, right?" I asked. He nodded. "There you go." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, that was a short one, but it was a chapter that needed to be created. The stage is almost set, I wonder how long it will be before it happens?

Tid: No you don't, you already know.

Me: Yeah, but it's fun messing with people. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	28. Chapter 28-The Paths Awaken

Chapter 28-The Paths Awaken

Me: Alright, I'm getting excited for this chapter.

Tid: So am I, shall we get started?

Me: Sure, I'll just handle the disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up and did my ritual, as usual. However, today was the day that the Paths would awaken. I walked to Twilight's house just after I finished the ritual. "Oh, Tid, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Listen, can you gather the others and meet me in the park in around an hour's time?" I asked. "Oh, uh, sure. Why?" She asked. "Just trust me, there's something I need to do." I said. She nodded. I walked away and started setting up.

Within an hour, I saw the others approaching the park. "Good, I'm glad you're all here." I said. "Hello Tid. What exactly are we here for?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I will tell you, however, first, I must ask you something." I said. "Sure, what?" They all said. "Are you willing to assist me in the final battle against Discord?" I asked. They all nodded. I smiled. "Great! Then that leads me to why I've gathered you all here. Ladies, if you will, take notice of the six circles I've made in the ground." I said gesturing to them. "Oh, what exactly are these for?" Twilight asked. "This is a special jutsu formula that I've come up with. Twilight, will you stand on the one farthest to my left?" I asked. She nodded and moved to it. "Applejack, will you take the one just next to her?" I asked. She nodded. "Now, Rainbow Dash, will you take the one on the farthest to my right?" I asked. She nodded. "Fluttershy, will you take the one right next to her?" I asked. She nodded. "Pinkie Pie, will you take the one right next to Fluttershy?" I asked. She nodded. "Now, Rarity, take the one directly in front of me, if you will." I said. She moved and stood in the circle. "Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm going to activate the jutsu. When I do, what's going to happen is you will all be imbued with a power of the Sage of Six Paths. Are you ready?" I asked. They all nodded. I smiled. "Good." I said. I clapped my hands together then did a few hand signs. I slammed my right hand on the floor and the jutsu formula, as well as the circles started to shine brightly. I opened my eyes and saw the others' eyes glowing white. After a few seconds, the light died down and the others returned to their normal states.

"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie asked. "The first phase of the jutsu is complete. I will now finish the jutsu by specifying what powers you will all receive." I said. I bit my thumb so as to draw blood. Fluttershy winced when she saw this. I walked over to Twilight. "I will now place markings on your heads. Please, stay still." I said. She nodded and I wrote the kanji for Human (人間) on her forehead and a few seconds later the marking dissolved into her body, leaving no trace. I walked over to Applejack and wrote the kanji for Preta (餓鬼 ) on her forehead. I walked over to Rarity and wrote the kanji for Deva (でゔぁ) on her forehead. I walked over to Pinkie Pie and wrote the kanji for Hell ( 地獄) on her forehead. I walked over to Fluttershy and wrote the kanji for Animal (動物) on her forehead. Finally, I walked over to Rainbow Dash and wrote the kanji for Asura (アスラ) on her forehead. When that was done, I took a few steps back. "Alright, I will now explain what powers each of you have, and how to use them." I said. They nodded, waiting eagerly to find out what they could do. "Twilight, you have been given the powers of the Human Path. This means you have the power to see what anyone is thinking, as well as anything they know." I said. "Oh, that's sounds interesting." She said. I nodded. "However, this technique requires you to rip out the soul of said person, so I don't think you should resort to it." I said. "Oh, that's disappointing." She said.

I looked at Applejack. "Applejack, I have given you the abilities of the Preta Path. This means you now have the power to absorb any Chakra based attack, except for physical attacks, even if they use Chakra." I said. "Well, I'll be." She said. "To do this, simply form a barrier in front of you by rotating your energy. It may be a little difficult to do at first, but you'll get used to it." I said. She tried it immediately, and failed. "Don't worry, you'll be able to do it before long." I said. She nodded.

I turned to the other four. "Pinkie Pie, I have given you the power of the Naraka, or Hell, Path. This means you have the power to interrogate anyone as well as revive anyone of your fellow Paths. You do this by summoning the King of Hell. Since I have given you the powers to do so, you should know how to." I said. She nodded and summoned the King of Hell. The King of Hell grabbed me by the tongue. "Wha-! What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked. "You must be interrogating him!" Twilight said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a note I had prepared just in case this happened. I gave it to Twilight. "It says that the King of Hell will kill him if he lies, but if he tells the truth, he will live." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie looked at me. "I guess that means I have to ask him a question?" She asked. Twilight nodded. Pinkie Pie walked up to me. "Okay, tell me this: What was the name of the one you liked before Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked. I blushed, and I noticed Rarity did too. "Pinkie, I don't think we should ask him that." She said. The King of Hell let go of my tongue, allowing me to answer. "Her name was Yorokobi." I answered. The King of Hell grabbed my tongue once more, then after a short time let go of it and disappeared again. I fell to my knees and began to cough. "Please, don't ever do that again." I said. I stood up and looked at Rarity. "How did she find out about her?" I asked. "I might have mentioned her in conversation. Don't worry, I didn't mention you-know-what." She replied. "Okay, good." I said.

I looked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, I've given you the power of the Animal Path. This means that you'll be able to summon large animals, as well as people at any time." I said. "Wow, I can really do that?" She asked. I nodded. "However, you still need an animal to summon, so, I'll let you use mine." I said. I bit my thumb again and summoned Ryujin. "Hey, Ryujin. Remember Fluttershy?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I've given her my permission to summon you whenever she wants, so I'll need you to give her your permission as well." I said. "Is that so? And how will she be able to summon me?" He asked. "I've made her the Animal Path of the Six Paths." I said. His eyes widened. "A jutsu like that is actually possible?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, in that case, I'll gladly agree to it." He said. "Thank you." I said. He nodded. I sent him back and turned to Fluttershy again. "There, with the animal's consent, you can summon them at any time." I said. "Yay, I love this power." She said. I smiled. "I knew you would."

I looked at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, I gave you the power of the Asura Path. This means that you can change any part of your body into a machine, as well as produce weapons at will." I said. "Really? Sweet!" She said. She changed her wings into exhaust pipes. "Awesome! Now I'll be able to fly even faster!" She said. "Don't get carried away." I said. "Ah you're no fun." She said.

Finally I looked at Rarity. "Rarity, I've given you the most powerful of the Paths' abilities. You have the powers of the Deva Path. This means you have the powers of repulsion and attraction. You can repel anything, as well as bring anything toward you. However, after using any of these abilities, you must wait a minimum of five seconds before you can use another power." I said. "Really? Well, that sounds quite fascinating." She said. I nodded.

"Now that I've given you the powers of the Six Paths, I would like to give this group a name." I said. "A name? Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I was going to call it: The Six Paths of Equestria." I said. They all looked at each other and murmured their agreement with this. "I'm glad you all agree." I said. "Now what do we do?" Applejack asked. "We still have time before the final battle against Discord, so I suggest you use this time to become acquainted with your powers. I want you combat-ready in two months' time." I said. The all nodded and started to leave. "Rarity, wait." I said. She stopped and I let the others go. "Yes?" She asked. "Come with me." I said. "Okay." She said. We walked through the park. "There's something I want you to know." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "In addition to The Six Paths, there is one more Path that I didn't mention. It's the Outer Path." I said. "The Outer Path?" She asked. I nodded. "The Outer Path has the ability to revive anyone from the dead." I said. "What?" She asked. I nodded. "However, the jutsu takes so much Chakra, I don't think I'd be able to use it." I said. "Oh, well that's, bad?" She asked. "I guess not, so long as none of you die." I said. She remained silent. After a while, I couldn't take the silence anymore. "I'm sorry." I said. "Sorry? For what?" She asked. "I'm sorry for putting all of this pressure on you guys. I feel terrible for asking so much of you." I said. "It's fine. No one is blaming you for any of this." She said. She placed her hoof on my shoulder and smiled. I returned the smile.

Before we knew it, it was already sunset. Rarity and I sat on the riverbank and watched the sunset. "Rarity, there's something I want to say to you." I said. She looked at me. "You mean more to me than the world itself. I swear, no matter what, I will protect you. I won't let you die." I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you, Tid. I will do my best to protect you too." She said. After that we sat there, just looking up at the stars and talking for a few hours. Eventually, we grew tired and I walked her home. After I dropped her off, I took a different path home, and this time didn't encounter Discord. As I reached the door of our house, I hesitated. I looked up at the moon. "What have I started?" I asked myself. I shook my head and went inside.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, that was interesting, was it not?

Twilight: So, we are going to be assisting Tid and Itachi in the final battle after all?

Me: Yup. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	29. Chapter 29-The Preparations Are Complete

Chapter 29-The Preparations Are Complete

Me: Alright, I'm the only one that knows exactly what's going to happen in this chapter, and I'm excited.

Twilight: Should I handle the disclaimer?

Me: Go for it.

Twilight: Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I answered it and saw a gray pony with white hair and a mail outfit on. "This is addressed to one Tid and one Itachi." He said holding out a letter. I took it. "Oh, thank you." I said. He nodded and started walking away. I closed the door and called Itachi downstairs. "What is it?" He asked. "We've received a letter." I said. "A letter? What for?" He asked. "I don't know, I haven't read it yet." I said. "Well, go on then." He said. I opened the envelope and pulled a piece of paper that was folded into thirds out. I read the letter aloud. "It says:

_Dear Tid and Itachi,_

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of Robert and Vinyl Scratch. The wedding will take place on _. All attendees are required to have formal wear. We will be looking forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert & Vinyl Scratch_

I finished reading it and looked up at Itachi. "So, what do you think? Should we go?" I asked him. "Sure, why not?" He asked. I shrugged. I set the letter down and went to the forest to do my ritual. Afterward, I walked to Rarity's house. "Hello Tid. What brings you here?" She asked. "I have a favor to ask of you." I said. "A favor? Alright, what is it?" She asked. "I would like you to make Akatsuki dresses for the others." I said. "Oh, I could do that. Is there a specific time they should be done by?" She asked. "Well, I would like you to have them ready in a few weeks." I said. "A few weeks is more than enough time." She said. I nodded. "Thank you. By the way, did you receive a letter of invitation to the wedding?" I asked. "Oh yes. Did you?" She asked. I nodded. "Splendid! So we'll go together." She said. "That's right. Anyway, I'll leave you to your work. I know you'll make them look fantastic." I said. She blushed and I walked away.

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, the others were all busy learning how to use their powers, except for Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Rarity had finished the dresses in just a week, and they looked just as stunning as hers. The others started wearing the dresses all the time as well, to show that we were part of a group. After that, I personally saw to Rarity's training. Everyday we sparred, and each day she got better and better at using her powers. Eventually, she was even better than the Deva Path in Nagato's Six Paths of Pein. "Very good! I can see your strength is growing as well." I said. "You...Really...Think so?" She asked, panting. I nodded. "That's enough training. I think you're ready." I said, putting my arm around her. "Good. The last thing I want is to not be able to protect you." She said. I smiled. "Same here." I said.

On the night before the wedding, I met Rarity at the riverbank, our favorite spot. The moon was already out and shining brighter than ever. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her. "I'm so glad we could spend tonight together." Rarity said. I nodded. "Rarity, there's something I need to say, something that's very important." I said. She looked at me. "There's something I have written for you, and I'd like to read it to you." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I opened it and read it to Rarity:

_The world is vast and plentiful,_

_There are many wonders,_

_However, there is no wonder greater than a bond,_

_Bonds that can be broken, or saved, in an instant,_

_But there is one bond that cannot be broken,_

_That bond is the bond that is shared by two lovers,_

_Two people who truly love each other,_

_Two people that would sacrifice everything for one another,_

_Two people that stand up for one another,_

_Two people who cannot be separated even by death,_

_For that love is like a flame,_

_A flame that cannot be put out, by smothering or by water,_

_A roaring flame that burns eternally,_

_The flame, of our love._

I finished reading and looked up at her. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged me, almost knocking me over. "That was beautiful, Tid!" She said, still crying. I hugged her back. "Thank you. I wrote it especially for you." I said. After that we just sat in each others embrace. Around midnight, we let go of each other and I walked her home. After that I followed the alternate path home and still didn't encounter Discord. I reached my home and fell asleep as soon as soon I lay down in my bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: The wedding will start in the next chapter, and the next chapter will be a short one.

Tid: I wonder what will happen?

Me: Yes, and I'm incredibly excited. Well, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	30. Chapter 30-The Wedding

Chapter 30- The Wedding

Me: Alright, the wedding will take place in this chapter, obviously.

Rarity: I'll handle the disclaimer for you. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Okay, let's begin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning and glanced out the window. The sky was beautiful, but I had a bad feeling. Regardless I got out of bed and showered, then got dressed. I sat on the couch, waiting for Itachi before we left. I did my ritual and went to Rarity's house to meet her. "Are you ready?" I asked when she answered the door. "Yes, I am." She said. She walked outside and closed the door behind her using her magic. We met up with the others in Canterlot, where the wedding was going to take place.

We walked into the castle and took our seats, waiting for the ceremony to start. Robert stood on the altar, grinning from ear to ear. After a few minutes the music played and the doors opened. Vinyl Scratch walked in, her white dress flowing behind her. Rarity got my attention. "You know, I was asked to design all of these dresses." She said. "You did an amazing job." I said. Vinyl walked up to the altar and met her soon-to-be husband. Princess Celestia started the ceremony, and I heard a few ponies start to cry immediately. _Drama queens. _I thought. "You may now say your vows." Princess Celestia said. Robert recited his vows, and then Vinyl did the same. "Do you, Robert, take Vinyl to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Celestia asked. "I do." He said. "And do you, Vinyl, take Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Celestia asked. "I do." She said. "I now pronounce you man and wife." Celestia said. They kissed and suddenly Robert grabbed Vinyl and said: "Get down!" He jumped from the altar just as an explosion rocked the building.

There was flashes of lightning and the sky started to darken. Suddenly we heard an evil voice laughing. "Aww, isn't this sweet. Two people getting married, truly there isn't a more sacred ceremony." He said. Discord appeared in front of us. "Hello there!" He said, looking at us. "Discord! What are you doing here?" Robert asked. "I've been watching you all for a while now, and I've decided that there is not a better time than this to show off my power!" He said. He snapped his fingers and the roof flew off of the building. He started to laugh maniacally. "Stop this Discord!" I said. "If you want me to stop, you'll have to defeat me!" He said. He teleported away and a giant black sphere surrounded a nearby mountain. "I guess that's the arena for the final battle." I said. I turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, I need you to infiltrate that barrier and summon us to you when you do." I said. "Okay." She said. We ran toward the barrier at full speed. We got there in a few minutes and stopped just in front of it. I looked at Fluttershy and she nodded. She slowly walked into the barrier. I turned to the others. "Get ready, because this is where it starts." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: The final battle is about to begin! I'm so excited!

Tid: Everything I have done has been leading up to this point.

Me: Yes, it has. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing as well as any suggestions you guys might have! Thank you and see you next time!


	31. Chapter 31-The Final Battle

Chapter 31-The Final Battle

Me: The final battle is going to begin!

Tid: This is going to be epic.

Me: You're not supposed to know that! Anyway, who wants to handle the disclaimer?

Itachi: I will. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fluttershy summoned us into the giant arena where Discord was waiting. We appeared in seven puffs of smoke in the air, and landed in a 'V' formation that was pointing away from Discord. "Oh, isn't that cute, you've all got matching outfits." Discord said. I closed my eyes. "Actually, we are..." I said pausing for dramatic effect. I opened my eyes, revealing the Mangekyou Rinnegan. "The Six Paths of Equestria. We will defeat you, Discord." I said. "I'd like to see you try." He said. I ignited my hands and charged at him. He dodged my attacks with ease. "I told you you can't hit me!" He said. "That's what you think!" I said. Suddenly Rainbow Dash came up from behind and tried to punch him in the back. He dodged it and Rainbow Dash punched me instead. Discord laughed. "Still believe you can defeat me?" He asked. I stood up and helped Rainbow Dash up. I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan. I launched myself at Discord and hit him in the face with my flames. He was sent flying back. "I'll admit, you have some power. However, that won't be enough to defeat me!" He said. I opened the First of the Eight Gates. "If my power isn't enough, then I'll have to increase it!" I said. I opened three more Gates. "Die!" I said. I sprinted toward Discord and tried to strike him down, but he dodged it. I released some of my chains. "Guys, help me out here." I said. They nodded and came to my side. "Rarity, I need your powers to increase my speed. Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. I ignited my hands and started sprinting. Rarity used the Almighty Push on me and sent me flying even faster at Discord. I was moving so fast he didn't have time to react and I punched him in the face. I then sprinted toward where he was going to land and kicked him higher into the air. I wrapped him in my chains, set them ablaze and started spinning rapidly. "Frontal Lotus!" I shouted. I pile-drived him into the ground, forming a massive crater. I stood up and looked at him. He teleported away and looked at me. "It seems you never cease to amaze me. Even though I have both yours and Robert's powers, you were still able to hit me. Truly, you are amazing." He said. "What?!" I said. He laughed. "You didn't know? I was using those clones of you two to gather your power!" He said. I grinned. "That was before my training, as well as the forming of the Six Paths of Equestria.." I said. We still had the advantage. I ignited my entire body. I then did hand signs. "Fire Style: Flaming Vortex!" I said. I put my hands in front of me and a giant spiraling vortex of fire flew at Discord. He seemed to be hit by it, but he teleported away. He then launched a counter-attack. He held up his hands and a giant fireball formed between his hands. I grinned. He launched the fireball, but not at me. He launched it instead at Applejack. She put up a barrier and absorbed the attack. "Sorry, but it'll take more than that to harm me." She said. He then snapped and opened up a fissure where she was standing. Rainbow Dash flew and saved Applejack, safely returning her to the ground. Discord the started to spin very rapidly and launch beams of lightning at me. They seemed to veer off in random directions before starting to curve inward and converge on a single point, surrounding me from all sides. They hit me and exploded, sending up a cloud of smoke. I stood there panting. I held my shoulder, which was bleeding. My flame guard disappeared, having been the only thing that saved my life. I launched myself at Discord once more, and we got into hand-to-hand combat. He blocked every one of my attacks and was able to counter-attack with amazing speed. He punched me in the face and I was sent flying back into the ground.

I struggled to my feet. "Come on girls, we need to help Tid!" Twilight said. They quickly formed a circle around me. They closed their eyes. Suddenly six circles appeared on the floor under each of them, and a seventh circle where I was standing. There was a bright flash of light and I could see energy flowing from each of them straight into my body. I then felt a sudden change. There was a sensation on my forehead and back, one that was painful, yet oddly relaxing at the same time. An aura started to surround my body, one that was a golden white. Suddenly the light stopped and I returned to the ground, having risen off of it. My aura still flowed around me. I looked at my hands, and remarkably all signs of wounds were gone. My shoulder was also healed. "What happened?" I asked. "We have given you our powers, not the ones that you gave us however." Twilight said. I felt something coming from my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw wings. I also felt something protruding from my head. I looked up and saw it was a horn. I looked at my arm and formed something out of crystals (one of Rarity's powers I guess). It was a blade that was attached to my arm, with a blunt end and a sharp pointed end facing the way my arm was. I grinned. "Perfect." I launched myself at Discord once more attempting to hit him with the blades.

"Fifth: Gate of Closing, open!" I said. I weaved hand signs. I was about to perform a jutsu when a sudden blast of blue energy burst through the wall. The blast hit Discord and sent him into the wall, collapsing a section of it on him. The dome went back into the ground after the beam disappeared. "That was a close one." I said. I looked back at Discord. "Itachi, I need your help." I said. He nodded. Itachi ran forward, his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He activated the Amaterasu, the black flames bursting into existence in front of Discord. He snapped his fingers and a wall appeared between him and the black flames. I sprinted so fast it appeared I had teleported. In a fraction of a second I was behind Discord, and I grabbed him. "Do it now Itachi!" I said. He jumped over the wall and activated Amaterasu again. I let go of Discord at the last second and got away. Discord was caught in the flames, screaming in pain.

The others and I watched as the black flames went to work on Discord. Our victory was short-lived, however. Discord stopped screaming and started laughing instead. "Did you really think an attack like this would kill me?" He asked. The black flames started to go inside of his body. He inhaled and blew the black flames at us. "Applejack!" I said. "Right!" She said. She jumped in front of us and put up a barrier, absorbing the Amaterasu. "Our tricks don't seem to be affecting him." Twilight said. "I know, this is bad." I said. I opened the Sixth Gate. "I will not bow!" I said. I jumped and launched myself at him. He dodged the attack and I ended up punching the ground, forming a crater. I spun around quickly and sent my chains flying at him. I made it appear as if multiple chains were flying at him, when in reality it was only one. The chain wrapped around his body and I stopped spinning. "It's over now!" I said. I lit my hands and jumped into the air, bringing him with me. "Fire Style: Flaming Comet!" I said launching myself at him. His eyes widened as I approached. I punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the ground.

He stood up as I landed. "You're skills have improved, but I'm afraid it still won't be enough to beat me." He said. "We'll just see about that. Seventh: Gate of Shock, open!" I said. "Seems you are finally starting to get serious, so I might as well get serious too." He said. He snapped his hand and a giant pillar of rock fell from the roof. I looked up and punched it, shattering it to pieces. "That's your idea of getting serious?" I asked. He smiled. "Not quite." He said. I sprinted at him and he did the same. We both punched, our fists colliding. I was amazed he could match my power, even in the Seventh Gate. "Shocked? Don't be, I already told you that I had absorbed your power." He said. "I didn't realize you absorbed my power in the Seventh Gate." I said. He laughed. "What did you think I meant?" I scowled. We jumped away from each other. I weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Flaming Spear!" I said. I held out my hand a spear of fire formed in my hand. I gripped it and threw it at Discord. He blocked it but what he didn't know was that I had followed the spear. I punched him in the chest and sent him flying. I sprinted toward him and placed my hand on his chest. "It's time I use that again." I said. His eyes widened. Suddenly something incredibly hard hit me the the stomach. I was sent flying backward and landed in a wall. I held out my arm in front of me, the palm facing Discord. I sent my chains through the ground and held the others in place. Energy started charging in front of my hand and black balls of energy flew at Discord. They impacted the wall and formed the black hole. "It's over." I said grinning.

"Or is it?" I heard him say. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind. I looked at what was grabbing me and saw that it was Discord. I closed the black hole and struggled to break free of his grasp. He laughed. "It's no use, you can't break free!" He said. I looked at Rainbow Dash for assistance. She nodded and flew at Discord full-force. It was either break the hold or accept a punch from Rainbow Dash. Discord did the former and Rainbow Dash stopped just before she crashed into the wall. I jumped away from the wall and looked around for Discord. He reappeared in the air at the other side of the room. I formed a spike from crystals in front of me and launched it at him. "Die!" I said. The spike phased through his body. "Damn it!" I said.

Things were not looking good. I had used up all of my tricks but nothing was working. "What do I do now?" I asked. "Tid, there is a way to defeat Discord!" Twilight said. "How?" I asked. "You need to synchronize with someone. Only then will you have the power to defeat Discord!" She said. I thought about it. Come to think of it, I did remember one technique that involved such a synchronize. I walked over to Rarity. "Are you ready?" I asked her. "I thought you'd never ask." She said. My aura started to shine brighter and brighter. I floated a few inches from the ground. My hair started to levitate as well. I opened my eyes and looked at Rarity. I smiled and reached out my hand. She smiled and took my hand. She started to glow as well. We both rose into the air, spinning around each other. We stopped when we were even higher into the air than Discord. I took her hooves in my hands and we looked into each others face. We smiled and hugged each other. The aura around us began to shine even brighter as we did this. We stopped hugging and held one arm into the air, the other still holding onto the others arm. Energy started flowing above us and formed into two balls of energy. We kept gathering energy, the balls growing even larger. I looked at Rarity. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. At the same time, we lowered our arms and pointed the balls at Discord. Simultaneously the fired, becoming beams of energy that twisted around each other. Discord's eyes widened and the beams impacted him. There was no way he could've avoided it. The battle was won.

Rarity and I floated back down the ground, our aura fading away. "It's finally done." I said. The others rejoiced. All of a sudden there was a scream of rage. "No! I refuse to be defeated this easily!" Discord said. We all turned toward him. I could tell he was about to die, he couldn't even stand. "I'm amazed that you're still alive, but you won't be for long." I said. "I won't die, not without taking one of you with me!" He said. He snapped his fingers and a spire of rock impaled Rarity. My eyes widened in shock. Discord started laughing, then died. The spire of rock went back into the ground upon his passing. I sank to my knees. I edged closer to her dead body, tears forming in my eyes. "No...This can't happen! No!" I shouted. I started to sob. "Why!" I said. I looked at Rarity's face and put my hands on her. I stroked her cheeks, tears falling onto her skin. I closed my eyes, and started to cry even harder. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't fair! I was crying so hard I didn't realize hours had passed. "Listen, Tid, we know you miss Rarity, we all do, but there's nothing we can do for her now." Twilight said. She placed her hoof on my shoulder. I gradually stopped crying. I sat there for a few minutes, completely silent. Then, I started to chuckle. I could feel my sanity slipping from me. I then started to laugh maniacally. "Is he alright?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Tid has seen his share of tragedy in his life. He may not show it, but he's been holding everything inside for years now. He may be strong, but even Tid has his limits." Itachi said. I stood up and Twilight backed away from me. I turned to the others, a wicked grin on my face. "You're right, Twilight, I shouldn't cry over her death. After all, crying won't solve anything!" I said. I formed another crystal blade and charged at Twilight. She dodged the attack. I kept swinging and she kept dodging. "Someone go get Princess Celestia!" She said. Rainbow Dash volunteered and sped off in the direction of the castle. Itachi came up from behind and put me in a Full Nelson. I laughed hysterically. "Almighty Push!" I said. Itachi was sent flying away from me. I continued to laugh. "You can't stop me!" I said. Just then Princess Celestia, as well as her sister Princess Luna appeared. I looked at them. I formed two blades that came from my shoulder blades and sprinted toward Princess Celestia. She blocked my attack with a magical barrier she erected in front of herself. I could feel tears still flowing down my face. She saw this and smiled. I frowned. "Why are you smiling?!" I asked as I formed another blade, about to strike her barrier. Just before I did she sent me flying backward with a blast of magic. I crashed into the opposite wall. She walked toward me. "Tid, I know you loved Rarity." She said. "Oh yeah? And who told you that? Rarity? Twilight?" I asked. She shook her head. "Actually, I didn't know until just a few seconds ago." She said. My eyes widened. "I saw tears flowing down your face. I know that you must've loved her very much, Tid. I understand what it is like to lose someone like that." She said. "How? How do you know what that feels like? How can you possibly understand my pain?" I asked. She closed her eyes. "Because I was, at one point, in love." She said. The others gasped. "He was the most magnificent colt I had ever seen. I had fallen for him when he reported to me after a routine assignment. He spoke to me with the utmost respect, and he also treated me like a lady. However, he was killed in a war that was waged a long time ago. My grief when I had heard this was the same as yours, Tid." She said. I lay my head down on the ground. "I'm sorry." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Come on, let's return you to Ponyville." She said. The others helped me stand and we teleported to Ponyville.

"What do we do now?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We should get Tid to the hospital." Twilight said. "No, I'll be fine. All I want is to be left alone." I said. I walked away from the others without another word.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Many feels associated with this chapter.

Tid:...

Me: I know, you're depressed. I'm sorry. Anyway, follow, favorite, and leave a review. I'll see you guys next time.


	32. Chapter 32-The Funeral

Chapter 32-The Funeral

Me: Get ready for some feels.

Itachi: I'll handle the disclaimer. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Okay, let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I sat in my room against the wall on my bed. I had fallen into a deep depression ever since the battle with Discord. I barely found the motivation to do my ritual everyday._ If only I had finished Discord before he had time to kill her._ I thought. I heard a knock on the door. "Tid, come on, we're going to be late to Rarity's funeral." Itachi said. I sighed and got out of bed. "Itachi and I walked outside and toward where the funeral was going to be taking place. The whole place fell silent as soon as I walked into the room. I slowly walked to one of the front seats and sat down. I looked over and saw Robert and Vinyl, as well as the others there. Princess Celestia stood in front of the coffin. "Now that everyone's here, we may begin. We have come here today to mourn the loss of our dear friend Rarity." She said. I only heard that part, having zoned out until she said my name. I looked up suddenly. "What?" I asked. Everyone was looking at me. "We were hoping you'd say a few words about Rarity." She said. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I said. Princess Celestia smiled. "I understand." She said. "Would anyone else like to say some words?" She asked. Twilight stood up. "I would." She said. Celestia nodded. Twilight cleared her throat. "Rarity was one of a few special ponies that I have become close friends with. I enjoyed her friendship, and I think I stand with everyone when I say that Rarity will be missed." She said. The others stood up one by one and said their words before sitting back down. Eventually, everyone, even Itachi, had said something about Rarity. I could hardly listen to the words they spoke. After a while, the funeral ended and everyone except for me left. I stared at the coffin for a while before standing up and moving closer to it. Rarity had been buried in her Akatsuki dress, a detail I found very important to note. Her eyes were closed. They seemed so dark and depressing, even if I couldn't see them. I sighed touching her face. "I'm sorry." I said on the verge of tears. I closed my eyes and walked away.

I walked down to the river where I sat on the bank, looking out over the water. I saw the reflections of clouds in the water. I could see images in the clouds, but they all reminded me of Rarity. I lay back and closed my eyes. At that moment Twilight walked up to me. "Hey, Tid." She said. "Hello." I said. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked. "I don't care." I said. She sat down next to me. "Look, I know you're depressed, but this isn't healthy for you." She said. "What do I care? Rarity's gone, so there's nothing I have left to live for." I said. "That's not true, you have your friends." She said. "If I lived for my friends, they would die too, and then the situation would get worse. It's better if I just don't do anything." I said. "Come now, don't be like that." She said. "And why shouldn't I? Rarity was the one pony I loved. Are you saying I should just forget about that? That I should just act as if none of it had ever happened?" I asked. She didn't answer that. "There's got to be some way to bring her back." She said after a while. "There is, but it's something I can't do." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. I sat up. "It's called the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique." I said. "Why can't you do it?" She asked. "Because the jutsu takes an incredible amount of Chakra to perform, and I don't have enough to do it." I said. She sat silent for a long time. Eventually she spoke up again. "What if the others and I helped you?" She said. "What?" I asked. "What if we gave you energy to perform the jutsu? Wouldn't it work then?" She asked. My eyes widened. "You may be right." I said. We both stood up. "Quickly, we must gather the others. We're going to give this a try." I said. She nodded.

After we were finished running around gathering the others, we all went to the funeral hall where the coffin with Rarity in it was still sitting. The others surrounded me in a circle. "Ready?" I asked them. They all nodded. I performed the hand signs for the jutsu and green energy started to flow from my mouth. The others closed their eyes, concentrating on giving me as much energy as possible. I rose into the air, the green energy continuing to flow from my mouth. My heart started pounding at a million miles an hour. Was it actually going to work? At that moment the green energy stopped and I fell to the floor with a thud. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "Not enough Chakra. We were close, but not close enough. I told you, this jutsu requires a massive amount of Chakra." I said. Twilight placed her hoof on her chin. "I got it!" She said. "What?" I asked. "What if we gathered all of the ponies in Ponyville in one place and had them lend their energy to you? Would you be able to perform the jutsu then?" She asked. "I think so." I said. "Good, I'll get right on it." She said.

A few hours later the sun had set and the moon had come out. I was standing on the stage of the place where the concert had taken place a few months ago. All of the ponies in Ponyville where there, excitedly chit-chatting amongst themselves. Even the princesses were there. Princess Celestia called for silence. I moved forward. "Everyone, I have called you all here today for a very important event. I am going to attempt to revive Rarity." I said. Everyone, even Princess Celestia looked shocked. "Now, I can't do this without everyone's cooperation. Now, I'm going to start the jutsu, and I'll need you all to give me your energy." I said. Everyone started murmuring. I turned to the others. "Are you guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded and surrounded me in a circle, including the princesses. I performed the hand seals and green energy started to flow from my mouth once more. I started rising into the air, even more so than last time. Everyone was looking at me in awe. "Put your hooves in the air!" I shouted. About fifty of the ponies raised their hooves into the air. I repeated my request. Fifty more ponies put their hooves into the air. "Put your hooves in the air, if you hear me out there!" I started saying. "Put your hooves in the air, one more time!" The others said. Everyone in the arena raised their hooves into the air. The green energy started to flow even more from my mouth, and I saw it form into a beam and fire at the place where Rarity's coffin was. After that there was a bright flash of light and I fell back to the ground. The others rushed to help me. I stood up, panting heavily. "I think it worked." I said. "I can teleport us there to see if it did." Princess Celestia offered. "No, let's walk there." I said.

We walked to the funeral hall. I opened the door and was tackled to the ground. When I finally could figure out what was going on, I saw the most beautiful site in the world. I saw Rarity hugging me. I hugged her back, sobbing. "Rarity! I thought I had lost you forever!" I said. She looked into my eyes. "I'm glad you brought me back to life, Tid." She said. "I am too. I love you Rarity." I said. "I love you too, Tid." She said. At that moment, we did something we couldn't do before. We kissed each other.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: So, how are your feels?

Tid: I...Feel...

Me: I know, I know. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! I'm looking forward to your feedback! Thank you and see you next time!


	33. Chapter 33-A Visitor From the Past

Chapter 33- A Visitor From the Past

Me: It's going to get a little weird in this next chapter.

Twilight: I'll handle the disclaimer. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Thank you. Let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rarity and I stopped kissing and sat there looking into each others eyes. I heard the others all "Aw!" when they saw this. Rarity got off of me and Itachi helped me up. I brushed the dirt off of my cloak. I smiled but remained silent. "So, when are you two going to take it to the next level?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's for us to determine without you." Rarity said. "What? I was just asking." Rainbow Dash said defensively. "I'm just saying that that is something that Tid and I will do when the time is right." Rarity said. "Alright, alright, let's just move on." Twilight said. "Alright Twilight." Rarity said. "So, what do we do now?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home. I am exhausted. That jutsu took a lot out of me, even with the help of you guys. I can imagine you all must be tired as well, having given me so much of your energy." I said. They all yawned, one by one. Twilight nodded. After that, we all went our separate ways.

Itachi and I walked back to our house, where we prominently went to bed. I was laying in my bed, looking out of the window when I saw a shadow dash across the room. Curious, I got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. At that moment a midnight-blue cloud seeped into the room as if like a vapor and formed into none other than Princess Luna herself. "Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Tid, I need you to release Queen Chrysalis for us." She said. "What? Release Queen Chrysalis? Why?" "We need to question her about her association with Discord." She replied. "Alright, but wouldn't that be risky?" I asked. "I'm well aware of the risks, Tid. If anything happens, we're prepared for it." She said. "Oh, alright. Can it wait? I'm exhausted from reviving Rarity, and I don't think I would be able to release Queen Chrysalis with the strength I have left." I said. "Alright. Meet me in the castle grounds tomorrow at midnight. I will arrange for the guards to let you in." She said. I nodded. With that she left in a puff of black smoke. I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

When I woke up the next morning, I showered and got dressed before going out to do my ritual. I thought about the conversation Princess Luna and I had had last night. Why would she need to question Queen Chrysalis? Discord was defeated, and I didn't see how information about what her association with him could help us now. This time Twilight visited me during my ritual. "Hey, what's up Twilight?" "Not much." She replied. She walked over and sat down in front of me. "Listen, there's something important we need to discuss." She said. "And that would be?" I asked. "It's about Rarity." She said. My eyes widened. "What about her? Don't tell me something has happened to her." I said. She shook her head and giggled. "No, she's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, we've noticed what you get like when you lose Rarity, and quite frankly, we're concerned." She said. "'We' being the Council of the Princesses right?" I asked. She nodded. "So, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "You see, we're concerned as to what would happen if you were to have another incident like that. The results could be disastrous, should Princess Celestia or Princess Luna not be available to stop you. Therefor, should anything happen, you will be placed under surveillance by the Council until we are certain you can control yourself." She said. "Oh, I see." I said. "Also, there is one question I must ask you." She said. "What's that?" "Princess Celestia told me about your transformation." She said. My eyes widened. "You weren't supposed to find out about that. No one except for Itachi was supposed to know. I especially didn't want Rarity to know." I said. "You mean she knows too?" She asked. I nodded. "How did she find out?" She asked. "She witnessed it." I said. Twilight's eyes widened. "That's awful!" She said. I nodded. "Thankfully Princess Celestia and Itachi were there to stop me. If not, I could've killed her." I said. She placed her hoof on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. However, I must still ask you, can your transformation be triggered by rage?" She asked. I shrugged. "It's never happened before, so I wouldn't know." I said. She placed her hoof on her chin. "Well, that makes things difficult. Alright, I'll leave you alone now; that was all I had come for." She said. I nodded and she teleported away.

I finished my ritual and trained with Itachi until nightfall came. Itachi went home but I had other plans. I walked out of Ponyville and toward Canterlot, where I was to meet Princess Luna at midnight. I got to Canterlot and went straight to the castle. The guards pointed their weapons at me. "Halt! What business do you have?" They asked. "I'm Tid. I was told to meet Princess Luna here at midnight." I said. "Oh, yes. Tid, we've been expecting you. Please, pardon us." They said. "It's fine." I said. They nodded and let me pass. I walked into the castle grounds and waited until midnight. When the clock struck midnight, Princess Luna appeared before me the same way she had yesterday. "Are you ready to release Queen Chrysalis?" She asked me. I nodded. I took a few steps away from her and activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan. I closed my right eye, leaving my left eye open. A swirling white vortex appeared and Queen Chrysalis burst into existence before us. I wrapped her in my chains, so as to prevent any incidents. "Actually Tid, that won't be necessary. I have a protective barrier around these grounds so as to prevent any magic from users other than the princesses." She said. "Oh, alright." I said. I released Queen Chrysalis from my chains. "Thank you Tid, I will transport you home now." Princess Luna said. I nodded and she teleported me home.

The next morning after my ritual, I walked to Rarity's house and we got breakfast at a restaurant. When we got back to my house, I was shocked to see the others there as well. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We came to congratulate you for defeating Discord!" Pinkie Pie said. "But that was a while ago, and you were there." I said. "So? We still didn't have a celebration party!" She said. "That's true." Rarity said. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie said. The music started playing and we all started dancing. A few hours later I heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Twilight asked. I shrugged. I walked over to the door and opened it. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who was standing there. She had long red hair that fell around her shoulders like a curtain. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, like Rarity's. She wore a black dress that flowed around her ankles, as if made of shadows. "How is this possible?" I asked. "Who is it?" I heard Rarity call. She came up to me and looked at the woman standing there. "Tid, do you know this woman?" She asked me. "He should." The woman said. "Who is she?" Rarity asked me. "Rarity, this is Yorokobi."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: What a twist!

Tid: What do you have planned now?

Me: You'll find out. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and please leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback! See you next time!


	34. Chapter 34-Yorokobi

Chapter 34-Yorokobi

Me: Who wants to handle the disclaimer?

Itachi: I'll do it. Tid doesn't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Me: Okay, let's get started.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We all stood there, staring at Yorokobi in shock. "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked. "Uh, sure." I said. I gestured for her to come in and she did so. We all continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Wait, so you're saying that _you're_ the woman who Tid killed?" Twilight asked. Yorokobi nodded. "Wait, what do you mean Tid killed?" Rainbow Dash asked. I sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you all. Long ago, when I was still in the Hidden Leaf Village, I had been in love with a woman named Yorokobi. One day, I had forgotten to do my ritual, however. I had spent the entire day with her, and when I was about to kiss her, I transformed and killed her." I said. "What do you mean transformed?" Applejack asked. "Tid has a beast inside of him that he keeps under control everyday by doing a ritual. However, on the days when he does not perform the ritual, the beast takes over and he undergoes a transformation where he becomes more like the beast. He also has multiple stages to his transformation, and, should he be allowed to go into the final form, he becomes nearly unstoppable. Only I have seen his final transformation and lived." Itachi said. "Whoa." Rainbow Dash said.

"How did you get here?" I asked Yorokobi. "Let's see. I remember you killing me, then meeting my mother and father. After that, it was dark until I saw a green light and a voice calling out to me. It sounded like yours Tid." She said. Rarity walked up to me. "Is this true?" She asked. I shrugged. "I guess so, it's as good a reason as any I suppose. Unless anyone else has an explanation." I said. The others didn't offer any alternate explanations. Yorokobi walked up to me and threw her arms around me. She lay her head on my chest. "I'm so glad you brought me back to life Tid." She said. I held my arms at my sides, looking at Rarity the whole time. Then she tried to kiss me, but I stopped her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "If you haven't noticed, he's already seeing somepony!" Rarity said walking up to her. Yorokobi let go of me. "What do you mean he's seeing someone?" She asked. "Do I have to spell it out for you? He's seeing me!" Rarity said. "What?!" Yorokobi said. Her hair started floating upwards, eventually coming to a point where it looked like flames on top of her head. Rarity walked over and stood beside me. "Tid and I are in love, and if you can't see that, then maybe you shouldn't have gone out with Tid in the first place." Rarity said. "What did you say you pathetic excuse for a mule?" Yorokobi said. "You heard me, you hot-headed she-devil." Rarity retorted. I stood between the two, holding my arms out. "Now, now, let's not resort to name-calling." I said. "Stay out of this!" Yorokobi said. She pushed me aside, sending me into Fluttershy. I stumbled and we both fell to the floor. "Hey, hands off of Tid!" Rarity said. I stood up and helped Fluttershy up. "Sorry about that." I said to her. "It's fine, it's not your fault." She said. "What are you gonna do about it?" Yorokobi asked. "Don't underestimate me, lady." Rarity said. "Tid doesn't belong to you, he loved me first!" Yorokobi said. "Yeah? Well you've been replaced sister. Tid loves me now, not you." Rarity said. Yorokobi looked at me. "Is this true?" She asked. "Yes." I said. Yorokobi screamed with rage. Her dress turned into black flames and a cloak of fire surrounded her body. She tackled Rarity, sending them both flying through the window. We all ran outside after them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Alright, I think you guys can see where this is going.

Tid: Don't tell me Rarity's going to die again.

Me: Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you again.

Tid: Thank you.

Me: No problem. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback guys! See you next time!


	35. Chapter 35-Rarity Vs Yorokobi

Chapter 35- Rarity Vs Yorokobi

Me: Alright, Rarity is going to get her own fight chapter.

Tid: What's going to happen?

Me: Rarity and Yorokobi are going to fight, duh.

Tid: That's not what I meant.

Me: I know, but I can't reveal anything just yet. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rarity and Yorokobi tumbled to the ground, rolling over each other. Eventually they stopped rolling and Yorokobi pinned Rarity to the ground. Rarity pulled her leg free and kicked Yorokobi in the chest. She was sent flying backward, landing on the ground. They both stood. Yorokobi sent fire flying at Rarity, but Rarity dodged it. "Your lame attacks won't work on me!" She said. Actually, Rarity had better be careful when going up against Yorokobi. Rarity charged at Yorokobi, avoiding her fire attacks. At least she was agile. Rarity came up and tried to punch Yorokobi in the face, but Yorokobi dodged it and kicked Rarity in the chest. Rarity flew through the air and crashed into the ground. Yorokobi ran at her and jumped. She was about to hit her with a fist of flames but Rarity used the Almighty Push to send her flying away. Yorokobi landed on her feet. "It seems you have the powers of the Deva path." She said. "Yeah, Tid gave them to me." Rarity said smirking. "Damn you!" She said to Rarity.

Rarity formed a spike of crystals in front of her and charged at Yorokobi once more. When she got within fifteen feet of Yorokobi, Rarity launched the spike at her. She destroyed the spike with a punch of fire and they went into hand-to-hoof combat. I was amazed how how good Rarity was at close combat. She was sending punches and kicks so fast I almost had to activate my Mangekyou Rinnegan to see them. However, Yorokobi and I had been training partners, and as such was used to this kind of battle. Eventually Rarity got a lucky hit and punched Yorokobi in the face, following up with a kick into the ground. "Damn." I said. Yorokobi got up. "That's it!" She said. Rarity jumped back as the flaming aura around Yorokobi expanded suddenly. I had seen this before. "Rarity, don't get caught in that aura! It will incinerate you!" I said. Rarity nodded. Hand-to-hoof combat was now out of the question, and they both knew it. Unfortunately, Yorokobi had the advantage. She weaved hand signs, something she rarely did. "Fire Style: Triple Dragon Vortex!" She said. She put her hands out in front of her and three dragons made completely of fire appeared. They flew toward Rarity and started spinning around each other at an incredible rate. "Almighty Push!" Rarity said. The vortex collided with the Almighty Push and vanished, releasing fire in the opposite direction. "It seems you can only use the Almighty Push." Yorokobi said. "That's not true. I can also do this." Rarity said. All of a sudden Yorokobi started to stumble, then fly toward Rarity. "Rarity don't! That's exactly what she wants!" I shouted. Rarity's eyes widened and Yorokobi stopped flying toward Rarity. Yorokobi fell to the floor. "You almost fell for it." She said. "Well I didn't, alright?" Rarity said. A blue aura formed around her horn and spires of rare minerals shot from the ground. They would've impaled Yorokobi if it hadn't been for her aura. She stood up and looked at Rarity. "That's a nice trick." She said. "I've got another one for you." Rarity said. Her horn was once again surrounded with a blue aura and a black ball started to form in front of it. My eyes widened. "Rarity, don't! That technique is too risky!" I said. The black ball ceased to grow, but didn't disappear. "How so?" She asked. "It takes an enormous amount of Chakra to perform for one thing, and for another you could get caught in it's gravitational pull." I said. "Oh, I've never used it before so I didn't know. Thank you, Tid." She said. She tried to make the black ball disappear, but it wouldn't. "Looks like once it is created it can't disappear." I said. Rarity sent it toward a lake. The lake water rose into the air and started gathering around the ball. "Itachi, you've destroyed one of these before, haven't you?" I asked. He nodded and his Susano'o burst to life around him. "What is that?!" Twilight asked alarmed. "This is Itachi's Susano'o. It's one of his greatest weapons as well as defenses." I said. He pointed his Totsuka Blade at the ball and used the Fireball Jutsu, the blade acting as a guiding rod for the jutsu. The fireball impacted the water and went straight through it to the ball of gravity at the center. It exploded and the water fell back into the lake.

Itachi's Susano'o vanished and the others looked at him in amazement, besides Yorokobi and Rarity. "You've got some power in you girl." Yorokobi said. "Thank you." Rarity said. "However, I've still got the advantage." She said. She jumped away from Rarity and held her hands to the side at waist level, placing the wrists together. A ball of fire formed between her palms and more energy was pouring into it. My eyes widened. _She's using _that _technique?_ I thought to myself. I looked at Rarity. "Rarity! You have to make sure you don't get hit by that jutsu! If you do it will burn a hole right through you!" I shouted. Her eyes widened. Judging by the amount of energy put into her last jutsu, Rarity wouldn't be able to block it using Almighty Push for at least fifteen seconds, but she didn't have fifteen seconds. The jutsu was too fast to dodge as well, leaving Rarity in the worst situation possible.

"Fire Style: Incineration Cannon!" Yorokobi said. She pointed the cannon in front of her and the beam fired. I ran full-force at Rarity, thrusting myself in front of her, my arms and legs spread in a spread-eagle form. The beam impacted me and Rarity screamed. When the beam stopped, I coughed up blood. I turned my head and smiled at Rarity. "I won't let you die again." I said. Tears were flowing down her face. I looked down and saw blood pouring from the wound. I sank to my knees, too weak to stand. "So, this is how I go, eh?" I said. Yorokobi ran over to me, enveloping me in her aura. The others looked at me in shock. At that moment I kissed Yorokobi, inhaling deeply as I did so. Her aura of fire began to flow into my body through my mouth. She collapsed and I wiped my mouth. I looked down and the wound had healed. "Good, seems like that was enough fire after all." I said. "What?!" Rarity asked. "Sorry, but I had to act as if I was dying so that I could get Yorokobi over here to absorb her flames. That's why I kissed her." I said. Rarity slapped me. "I thought you were going to die!" She said. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way." I said. "Well you could have told me first!" She said. "There was no time to explain. Besides, I wasn't entirely sure she would have enough fire for me to heal myself." I said. "So you really could have died?!" She asked me. "Yes, I suppose. But it turned out for the better, right?" I said. "How could you have put yourself at so much risk?" She asked. "I told you, I'm not going to let you die no matter what. Even if it costs me my own life." I said. She began to tear up again. "That means so much to me, Tid!" She said throwing her arms around me. I hugged her and smiled. "I know." I said. We released each other and I picked up Yorokobi. "Come on, let's figure out what to do with Yorokobi." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, Rarity's first fight chapter. What do you guys think?

Rarity: It was absolutely exhausting. Please don't ever make me do something like that again.

Me: No need to whine.

Rarity: Oh, I'm not whining, I'm complaining. You want to hear whining?

Me: No, no, no! That's okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I want to hear your feedback! See you next time!


	36. Chapter 36-What Now?

Chapter 36- What Now?

Me: I have no idea what's going to happen to Yorokobi.

Tid: Stop lying.

Me: Alright. Anyway, I'll handle the disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I carried Yorokobi inside and the others followed. I lay Yorokobi on the couch and we all stood there, staring at her. "What are we going to do with her?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I have no idea." I said. We all stood there, discussing what to do with her when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be? You don't have any other past girlfriends I need to know about do you?" Rarity asked, narrowing her eyes. "No, there's no more." I said quickly. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a brown pony with a brown mane and an hourglass mark on his flank standing there. A gray pony with a blonde mane and separated eyes stood next to him. "Tid, I've come for Yorokobi." He said. "Um, why?" I asked, confused. "Her presence in this realm has destabilized the entire fabric of space and time. She must return to where she came from immediately." He answered. "That sounds a lot like a science-fiction answer." Twilight said. "Nonetheless, it's true. She must come with me at once." He said. I looked at the others and shrugged. I picked up Yorokobi and handed him to the pony. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, we'll be on our way." He said. He walked back to a blue phone booth and closed the door. A few seconds later the phone booth disappeared without a trace. "Well, that was something." Applejack said. I turned to the others. "Well, I guess that solves that problem."

The others sat around and talked for a while, meanwhile Rarity and I walked outside onto the porch. I leaned against the railing, overlooking the hill. "Say, Rarity, we should go out tonight. Just you and me." I said. She put her arm around me. "Why not? I'd love to spend more time with you darling." She said. "Alright. I'll pick you up at five. I'll give you some time to rest." I said. She nodded. "Thank you." She said. I put my arm around her. "Your welcome." I said smiling. The others went home and Rarity left to take a quick rest before our date. I turned to Itachi. "So, who's your special somepony?" I asked. He blushed. "That's not important." He said. "Aw come on, that's what you always say. Can't you tell your best friend?" I asked. He hesitated. "No, I'm sorry." He said. I shrugged. "Alright, don't tell me." I said turning away from him. "Really? You're acting like Rainbow Dash now." He said. I laughed. "I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." I said turning back around. "Come on, I need your help with something." I said to him. "Where are we going?" He asked. "You'll find out. Come on." I said. He shrugged and we walked out of the house.

Itachi and I walked through Ponyville, looking for a shop to stop in. Eventually I found a jewelry store. "Perfect." I said. "Perfect? Tid, that's a jewelry store." Itachi said. "I know." I said looking at him. His eyes widened. "You don't mean to tell me?" He asked. I nodded. We stopped in the shop and walked up to the counter. "May I help you?" A ceil colored pony with white hair said. He had a diamond ring marking on his flank, as well as a sweater vest, tie, and a visor on. "Yes. I'm looking for a ring, if you catch my drift." I said. "Of course." He said. He walked over to the shelf and took out a ring with a ring with a green gem in the center. He walked over and placed it on the counter in front of me. "How's this?" He asked. I examined it. "Sorry, but it's not really what I'm looking for." I said. "I see, then how about this one?" He asked pulling out a ring with a red and blue gemstone inside. "Hmm, it's better, but I'm looking for something that has a little more, rarity, to it. You know what I mean?" I asked him. Itachi looked at me, sensing my play-on words. "Of course. Follow me." He said. He led us back behind the counter into a room that was dark, save for a single light shining upon a glass case of gemstones. He led us over to it and stood aside. "These are the rarest and most beautiful gems in all of Equestria. I can personally guarantee that you'll never find another like these in the world." He said. I walked up to the case and examined the gemstones, one by one. I stopped on a gemstone with the colors of the rainbow swirling around a central sphere of gold. "This one. This is the one I'm looking for." I said pointing to it. The clerk came over to me, looking at the gemstone. "Very nice choice, sir. She'll be very happy with it." He said. He opened the case and took the gemstone out very carefully, and led us back to the counter. He handed me the gemstone, first putting it in a small box. "Aren't you going to charge me for this?" I asked. "Think of it as a gift in return for saving Equestria." He said. "Thank you. You're very kind." I said. "Ah, don't mention it." He said dismissing the comment with a wave. Itachi and I walked outside of the shop and started walking back to the house. "So, when are you going to do it?" He asked. "When the time is right. You'll see." I replied.

Itachi and I got back to the house and I hid the box in a secure spot where Rarity wouldn't be able to find it, even with her ability to sense precious gems. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already four-thirty. I bid Itachi goodbye and walked to Rarity's house, arriving at approximately five o' clock. I knocked on the door and she opened it. She was in a night-gown, her hair slightly askew. "Oh, hello Tid." She said. "Hello Rarity. Have a good sleep did you?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment before realizing what was going on. She blushed and quickly attempted to fix her hair. "It's so embarrassing for you to see me like this!" She said. I laughed. "You know I think you're beautiful, no matter what." I said. "Oh come now, Tid. You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you? I look absolutely dreadful." She said. I laughed. "I don't think so. Anyway, why don't you go get ready?" I asked. She nodded and invited me inside. I sat down on a chair next to a desk with fabric strewn about on top of it while she went and got ready. All of a sudden I saw a white fluffy cat with a purple collar with a bell enter the room. It eyed me suspiciously. I reached out my hand and the cat cautiously edged toward me. It reached my hand and sniffed it for a while before eventually letting me pet it. The cat began to purr and it jumped onto my lap, laying down. At that moment Rarity walked back into the room. She had put her Akatsuki dress back on, and fixed her hair. "Oh, I see you've already met Opalescence." She said. "Yes. She seems to have taken a liking to me. Anyway, are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. I carefully picked the cat up and put her on the ground. She gave me a glare and walked away. I stood up and Rarity and I headed to Canterlot.

By the time we got to Canterlot it was already 7:30. We walked down the streets, window shopping. Eventually we stopped outside of a coffee shop. We ordered two drinks and waited. "So, Tid, what are we going to do next?" She asked. "Well, I've been thinking recently about our relationship." I said. "Oh?" She asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you." I said seeing the look on her face. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh come now, you don't think I'd break up with you, do you?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know what's going to happen half the time." She said. "Whatever happens, I assure you it will not affect our relationship." I said. At that moment the waiter brought us our drinks. I took a sip of my coffee and set it down. "Anyway, something strange happened just last night." I said. "Something strange?" She asked. I nodded. "Princess Luna visited me and asked me to release Queen Chrysalis." I said. "Release Queen Chrysalis? Whatever for?" She asked. "Questioning. Although, it doesn't quite add up to me. She claimed to be questioning her about her association with Discord, but I hardly see how that matters anymore." I said. "Maybe she's going to find out if there where others. We'll just have to trust her for now." She said. I looked across the street. "Yeah, I guess." I said.

A few hours later I walked Rarity home. After saying goodnight, I turned around and started walking home. As I was walking, I saw Princess Luna appear in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She grinned. "I've been meaning to thank you for your assistance last night." She said. "No need to thank me. It literally was nothing." I said. "Actually, you have no idea how much you have helped me." She said. "You mean the Council right?" I asked. "Yes." She said. "Right, well, I'm sure you guys have it under control." I said. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I need you to come with me." She said. "Oh? Alright, I guess." I said. She used her magic to teleport us to a dark underground room. "What are we doing here?" I asked her. "I'm surprised someone as smart as you hasn't figured it out already." She said. I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. "Where did you go?" I asked. She laughed. "Oh come on! You can't seriously tell me you haven't figured it out already! You're not leaving here!" She said. My eyes widened. At that moment she laughed again and metal spikes appeared from the walls. "What purpose do you have for keeping me here?" I asked. "Simple, I know how powerful you are, so without you, Equestria will fall." She said. "But, without me, Equestria would still stand, unless..." I said. My eyes widened again. She laughed. "Seems like someone's finally figured it out! No matter, you're not leaving here alive anyway." She said. The walls then started to close in on me. "Cliche." I said. "It's cliche, yes, but it works nonetheless." She said. I weaved hand signs. "Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall." I said. I slammed my hands on the ground and two walls of earth sprung up from the ground. The walls, however, had little to no impact on the walls that were closing in on me. I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan. I put my hands together and then held out my arms toward the two walls closing in on me, my palms facing either one. "Please Rarity, just let me borrow some of your power, just this once." I said. I watched as the walls got closer and closer to me. They were already within ten feet of me. I decided to give it a go, and pray that it worked. "Almighty Push!" I said. At first nothing happened, but then the walls were stopped in their tracks, desperately trying to push against the Almighty Push. However they were no match for it. The walls shattered, breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Rarity." I said.

I looked in the direction of where one of the walls had been, and saw that it revealed a hallway. I quickly ran down the hallway and turned a corner, running blindly like a mouse in a maze. The halls got darker but my Mangekyou Rinnegan let me see where I was going. "This acts like the Hyuga clan's Byakugan." I said in surprise. I kept running until I got to the end of the corridor. There was a wall with a single door. I could see light streaming through the bottom of it. I rushed forward and burst through the door, stumbling face-first into Twilight. We fell to the floor and I heard a loud noise. I looked back to see that she had been carrying a stack of books; which were now scattered about on the floor. "Tid? What are you doing here?" She asked. I helped Twilight gather her books and stood up. "Twilight, I need to speak with the Council, now." I said. "Oh? Well, Princess Luna isn't here right now..." She said. "I know. That's actually why I need to speak with them." I said. "What?" She asked. "I'll explain, just come on." I said. We both ran toward the throne room, the opposite direction she had been heading. We burst through the door, surprising Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence. "Whoa, where's the fire?" Princess Celestia asked. "Celestia, there's something important I must tell you." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "It's about Princess Luna." I said. "My sister? What's going on?" She asked. "I fear she may be planning something, something big." I said. "Planning something?" Twilight asked. I nodded, looking at her. "How do you know?" Cadence asked. "She asked me to release Queen Chrysalis for her, or rather, the Council. For questioning, as she put it." I said. "Questioning? We've never requested to question Queen Chrysalis." Cadence said. That confirmed my suspicion. "What could she be planning with Queen Chrysalis?" Twilight asked. They all looked at me, expecting me to tell them. I hesitated. Finally, I drew in a breath and let it out. "War." I said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: What a twist!

Tid: How could you just do that?

Me: Listen, I've got a plan. Don't worry about it.

Tid: Anytime you tell me not to worry, I worry even more.

Me: Just trust me.

Tid: That makes me nervous too.

Me: Alright, do whatever you want. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback! See you next time!


	37. Chapter 37-Rude Interruptions

Chapter 37- Rude Interruptions

Me: It's about to get real.

Tid: That's not good.

Me: Silence! Anyway, I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The others gasped. "What? How could you be sure?" Princess Cadence asked. "Just now, I escaped from a trap that Princess Luna had set up for me. Just before she tried to kill me, she told me that with me out of the way, I wouldn't be able to defend Equestria. I kind of inquired that there would be a war from that." I said. "Is this true?" Twilight asked Celestia. Celestia closed her eyes. "Yes." She said. Eventually. "How long have you known?" I asked. "She's been exhibiting strange behavior lately. I didn't know what she was planning, until now." She said. "Exhibiting strange behavior?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded. "How long has this been going on?" I asked. "For about three months." She replied. We all stood there in silence. "Tid, I am going to give you a very important job." Celestia said. "Which is?" I asked. "I'm putting you in charge of all of our armed forces, even Shining Armor and his men." She said. Princess Cadence and Twilight looked at Celestia. "But Shining Armor was given the highest position possible, unless you're saying that he's..." Cadence said. Celestia nodded. "Tid, you are going to be the first ever Grand Prince of Equestria." She said.

"Grand Prince of Equestria?" I asked. She nodded. "This position has never been given to anyone before. The criteria for Grand Prince of Equestria is very high, and puts you in a position of almost equal power to a Princess." She said. "And, you think I have met the criteria?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you, I'm honored." I said. "You should be. You are the only one who has received this position, and are likely to be the only one to ever receive this honor." She said. I nodded. "While you are the Grand Prince, you must refer to yourself as the General outside of this castle. Do you understand? You will still be able to lead Shining Armor and his forces into battle, as he is only a Captain." Cadence said. I nodded once more. "Good. Now, one more thing before I let you go. You may want to know where your forces are. Robert, Shining Armor, and Neon Lights are on a quest right now. They are heading toward the Changeling Empire as we speak. They are accompanied the top colts of the Royal Guards. We do not have any idea as to when they shall return. Also, until war is officially declared, do not speak of this to anyone outside of the Council. Do you understand?" Celestia asked. I nodded. "Good. We shall send you back now." She said. With that they teleported me home.

When I materialized at home, Itachi was waiting for me. "So, what happened?" He asked. "The date went swimmingly." I said. "Did you ask her yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "That time will come soon enough." I said. "I thought you were going to be back a few hours ago?" He asked. "I got a little caught up in something." I said. "Hmm? What?" He asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Anyway, I'm beat, I'm going to hit the sack." I said. "Alright." He said.

The next day I woke up and did my ritual as usual. After that I went back to find Itachi. I found him sitting under the shade of a tree outside of our house. "Itachi, I have something to ask of you." I said. "And that would be?" He asked. "Would you send your crows to tail a few people for me?" I asked. "Who?" He asked. "Robert, Shining Armor, and Neon Lights. They're in the Changeling Empire." I said. "That's an incredibly long distance from here. Why do you need to keep tabs on people who are so far away?" He asked. "I just need to know what they're doing and where they are going, is all." I said. He nodded. He performed the summoning jutsu and crows flew in all directions. "Are you sure they'll be able to make it in time?" I asked. "My crows can fly many times faster than anything else. They'll make it." He said. "Alright." I said. With that I turned around and walked away.

A few weeks later, Itachi informed me that the others had returned from their quest. I decided I would personally give a visit to Robert. I walked to Vinyl and Robert's house in the countryside, observing the scenery as I went. Creeks stretched for miles this way and that, occasionally emptying out into lakes surrounded by forests. I eventually came upon their house and knocked on the door. Robert answered it. "What do you want?" He asked. "I've come here to inform you that I've been appointed General of the army. While that does mean that I can give you orders, the army doesn't need any additional support, and with your children having been born and all, I've come to inform you that your assistance won't be necessary." I said. "Wait, how did you know we had children?" He asked. "Nothing you need to know about. Anyway, that was all, so I'll get going." I said. With that I left without another word.

That night, I invited the others to our house. I had made the decision. I waited until everyone was there to begin. "What did you call us here for, Tid?" Twilight asked. "I have something I need to ask Rarity." I said. "What? You have something you need to ask me?" She asked. I nodded. I then left and quickly got the small box, concealing it under my cloak. I then asked everyone to back up, leaving Rarity and I in the center. I got down on one knee, and opened the box. "Rarity, will you marry me?" I asked. She gasped and put her hooves over her mouth. The others all awed like teenage girls. Tears were running down her face. She was about to answer when there was a loud noise coming from the air. I got a bad feeling. "Get down!" I shouted and tackled Rarity to the ground as an explosion rocked the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, I think this chapter lived up to it's title.

Itachi: Well, not even my Sharingan could've seen that coming.

Me: Not sure if you're being sarcastic or not. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'd love to hear feedback! See you next time!


	38. Chapter 38-The War Begins

Chapter 38-The War Begins

Me: What else can I say? War begins.

Tid: Am I going to get my house back?

Me: No. Sorry. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several more explosions rocked the house, sending shrapnel flying everywhere. I glanced up to see who was attacking us. I saw several dark figures, dressed entirely in black jump suits and goggles. The jump suits had outlines of flames on them, giving them a cool design. The upper halves of the Pegasi were normal, but the lower halves were strange. They looked as if they were enveloped in an Amaterasu. The figures would turn themselves entirely into this Amaterasu look, and then collide with the building, causing it to explode. They emerged from the attack unscathed. Eventually they finished their attack and flew away in the opposite direction of which they had come. We all stood up and brushed the debris off of ourselves. "What was that?!" Rainbow Dash asked. I glanced at Twilight, and she nodded. "I didn't tell you guys before, but now I think might be the time. War is coming." I said. They gasped. "War? Against who?" Applejack asked. "Princess Luna." I replied. They gasped once more. "Nightmare Moon is back?" Pinkie asked. They all started murmuring nervously. "Calm down. Now, I have been appointed as General, meaning I control all of the armed forces. I'm going to need your guys' assistance." I said. They all nodded their agreement to serve. "Good." I said. I turned to Itachi. "Do you still have your crows following Robert and them?" He nodded. "Would you mind if they gave me the live feed directly?" I asked. "Why?" He asked. "I'd like to see what they're up to at all times, just to be safe." I said. "Alright." He said. He opened his cloak and a crow flew out and into my mouth. My eyes started to water as the crow went down my throat. At that moment I saw Robert, Neon Lights, and Shining Armor. Robert and Shining Armor were conversing. "How can you stand by, being controlled by an inferior?" Robert asked. "I know what you mean, but I am bound by my royalty." Shining Armor said. "I need to borrow Flash Sentry." Robert said. "Why?" Shining Armor asked. "I have formed a group of vigilantes. We will end this war by ourselves, not under the control of Tid." He replied. Shining Armor nodded and called over Flash Sentry. Flash Sentry agreed to join. "Form a group outside of my power, eh?" I said. "What?" Twilight asked. "Oh, sorry, I've just been watching the live feed. It's nothing." I said. "What are we going to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know just yet. I'll have to establish a base of operations, so until that happens I want you all to be on guard." I said. They nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll take care of this group of vigilantes." I said under my breath.

I moved to a clearing in the forest and sat down, watching the live feed of Robert. He was going around recruiting members for his group I saw that he moved through transportation. Luckily I was able to keep tabs on them because of Itachi's crows. At that moment I realized what Celestia had said, and went to go see if it was true. I traveled to Canterlot and entered the throne room. I was unchallenged because of my Grand Prince status. "Hello, Tid." Celestia said. "Celestia, there's something I've come to talk to you about." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "I've been watching Robert over the past few weeks and when he returned I noticed something. When you told him the reason why I was in charge, you said that it was because I was here and he was not. Is this true?" I asked. She smiled. "No, of course not. The other Princesses and I completely believe in your abilities, Tid. I only said that so that he would leave and not question me further. You understand how he is, don't you?" She asked. I hesitated, deciding whether or not to believe her. "Alright, I guess I believe you. But how do I know that you aren't just saying this to make me be silent on the matter?" I asked. "You are a clever one, Tid. However, I assure you I'm not trying to deceive you. We truly do believe in your abilities." She answered. "Alright, thank you." I said. She nodded and I left.

I continued to monitor Robert occasionally. My main goal at that time was to establish a base of operations. It would most likely have to be somewhere underground, as an above-ground base would be susceptible to aerial attacks. I asked Itachi to help me in the construction of the base, which he agreed to. He used his water style to tunnel away at the ground, while I worked underground and setup the main base. Itachi was left in charge of creating the entrances and exits, making sure to keep them concealed at all times. A few miner ponies decided to help out. With all of this assistance we got the base made within three weeks. I was working on the finishing touches when Twilight paid me a visit. "Seems like you guys have been busy." She said. I nodded, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Come on, let me give you the grand tour." I said. "Now, this base is strictly for strategical purposes, and no outside ponies are allowed inside, or even to be aware of its existence. This base is completely off the grid. Only I and those directly above and below me may know of its existence." I said. "Wow you're really taking this seriously." She said. I nodded. "This is war; I have to take it seriously." I said. I stopped and placed my palm against a scanner. "This place is fitted with top-of-the-line security scanners. They can read anyone's energy and Chakra. If they detect an energy or Chakra that is not registered in the "allowed" personnel database, the room or hall is shut off from the rest of the building and starts to heat up rapidly, killing the intruder. Of course, this operation can be stopped manually, in case of error, but that's not likely." I said. "Security sure is top-notch here." She said. I nodded again. "Over here we have the room that keeps track of all citizens in Ponyville and Canterlot. This is so we know where everyone is at all times. It is mostly used by those who cannot see through Itachi's crows, which is to say the guards we have stationed here." I said. She stopped and examined the monitors for a while. She was staring at the monitors watching the other five. "So these can see anywhere in Equestria?" She asked. I nodded. "What if there are blind spots?" she asked. "Those blind spots are very few and far between. Besides, those areas aren't very big, so I doubt anything could happen where we won't know about it." I said. We walked down the hall and I continued to show her the base. I showed her the cafeteria, the break room, and even the infirmary (which would hardly ever be used). "Tell me something Tid. What if someone is somehow able to bypass your security systems?" She asked. "That's simple. I have my chains surrounding all of Ponyville, and even more surrounding this base. You see, they are very special chains that come from my left wrist. They have the best sensory abilities out there, so nothing can get past them without me knowing." I said. "Wait, you said that come from your left wrist?" She asked. I nodded. "You see, I can produce chains from any part of my body, at any length. The chains that come from my left wrist are different than the ones that come from any other part of my body. I was given this ability through, well; I guess you could call it my Kekkei Genkai, or Blood-line Trait. I'm the only one who can do this, and my parents never had this ability, so it's a mystery how I obtained it." I said. "I never noticed that before." She said. "You didn't? Where did you think all of those chains I used in the past came from?" I asked. "I don't know, I never really paid attention to where they came from." She said. I shrugged. "And finally, this is my office." I said. I opened the door to reveal a moderately sized room. Inside were a desk and several bookshelves. A carpet was lying on the floor in front of my desk, mostly covering the wooden floor. "You sure do seem prepared for the war." She said. "Well, it wasn't easy, and I don't have everything yet, but I think she'll manage for now." I said. Twilight continued to look about the room. "Something wrong?" I asked. "No, nothing's wrong. I just don't see any way out of here besides the door. What if someone attacks you?" She asked. "Well, in the unlikely event that someone where to make it all the way back here, I do have one more counter-measure." I said. I walked over to the wall and put my hand against it. It fell away to reveal a secret passage that led to the surface. She walked over to it. "Wow, this is amazing." She said. "It's nothing to be amazed about; it's only a secret passage." I said. "Not that, but the fact that you were able to think so far ahead. It's truly remarkable." She said. "You're starting to sound like Rarity." I said. "Am I? I'm sorry." She said. I laughed. "It's not something to be sorry for. Come on, let's go." I said. She nodded and we left the base.

In the days following I kept tabs on Robert and the rest of his vigilante group. In their group I noticed Flash Sentry, and others who I did not recognize. Among them was a griffin, a zebra, a Changeling (was he working for the enemy?), and what appeared to be a colt/dragon hybrid. They were currently stationed in a former recording studio in Las Pegasus. I knew there was one other, but he was hard to find. It was as if he didn't exist in this world most of the time. Was he using something to make him invisible? Even if he was, Itachi's crows could still see him. Was he perhaps using something to travel between worlds? If so, where would he go? How would they communicate with him if he was? It didn't add up to me. I asked Twilight to put up a magical barrier around Ponyville and Canterlot, so as to avoid surprise attacks. "How long do you expect to go without an attack?" She asked. "I don't know, but hopefully this'll be enough to protect the ponies. I don't want anyone getting hurt that doesn't have anything to do with this war." I said. "How noble." She said. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. I don't want to be seen as a hero." I said. "Another noble comment." She said. "Damn it." I said. She laughed. "I'm just messing around with you." She said. "Please don't." I said. She shrugged. I paid a visit to Rarity to see how she was adjusting to all of this. "Oh I've just been absolutely stressed recently. I'm worried about you, Tid." She said. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." I said. "You've just been working so hard, Tid. Meanwhile, I've been doing absolutely nothing of significance. It makes me feel just awful!" She said. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you if there's anything you can do to help me, alright? All of this is for your safety anyway." I said. "Yes, I realize that. However, you've seen my growth, haven't you? You believe in me, right?" She asked. "Of course I do! I told you that if I have anything for you to do, I'd tell you, right?" I asked. She nodded. "See, there you are. Come on; let's go get something to eat." I said.

Rarity and I walked to a restaurant in the heart of the town. We placed our orders and sat there. "So, how's the war going?" Rarity asked. "So far nothing's happened, save for the attack on our house." I said. "Is that so? Well, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay at my house." She said. "Thank you, that's very kind." I said. She leaned forward. "Oh, and about the matter of what happened just before the attack…" She said. "Yes?" I asked. She leaned in still closer, to the point where she was practically standing up. "I was going to say yes." She said. My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, sitting back down and smiling. I was so happy I could hardly sit still. I nearly got up right there and hugged her. Just then I felt something strange. I checked the vision of the crows perched just outside of Robert's house, but the vision was black. "Son of a bitch." I said under my breath. "Something wrong?" Rarity asked. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine." I lied. After that the waiter brought us our food. We ate and chat about casual things, having no relation at all to the current war. Afterwards I walked her home and immediately set out to Robert's house. As I approached I saw a big barrier around the house. Itachi's crows were lying dead around the door. "Itachi's not gonna like this." I said. At that moment there was a bright flash of light from inside the house. I approached the barrier and it started to vibrate. I stopped. I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan. I used the teleportation technique to teleport within the barrier's vicinity. I opened the door to see the house completely empty. "Seems like someone was here but left when they saw me." I said. At that moment I felt the same sensation I had felt earlier. I checked the vision and saw several crows fall to the ground. The one I was looking through flew away just as a blur of black and white came up to it. They must've been planning something. I quickly went back to the base and contacted Shining Armor. "Shining Armor, I'm going to need you to send your men to the Changeling Empire. I fear something may happen there very soon." I said. He sighed. "Yes sir." He said. From his tone I gathered he didn't think I was an equal, despite my position. I ended the communication. "Guess I'll have to prove to him I have what it takes to be his equal." I said to myself.

A few hours later Shining Armor contacted me. "Sir, it seems someone didn't want us to interfere with their plans. As soon as we got there, they sent up an illusion of a dragon made completely of fire to distract us. Unfortunately, that worked. We couldn't stop their plans." He said. I slammed my fist down on my desk. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes sir." He said. I sighed. "Alright. Next time don't fall for it, understand? I won't tolerate failure next time." I said. "Yes sir." He said. The communication ended. Since my visit to Robert's house, Itachi had revived the crows around his house. I saw Robert heading in the direction of Manehatten. I stood up and quickly made my way to Manehatten, hoping to intercept him there. I ran as fast as I could, even activating the Seventh Gate to increase my speed. I made it there within three minutes. I was determined to find him. I walked around talking to people, hoping that someone had seen him. Eventually I got lucky and someone said they'd seen him heading into a house. I headed there and nearly knocked the door down. Inside I was met with a white pony with a tailcoat. "Who are you?" I asked. "My identity is not important. What is important, however, the message I have come to deliver is. Back off, or else." He said. "Or else what?" I asked. He walked toward me and I readied myself for an attack. Just then I saw him approach me from I my left, then my right. I couldn't even tell he had teleported until I saw him appear somewhere else. Finally I heard hid voice behind me. "Look left, look right, but I'm behind you." He said. With that he left me standing there in the doorway. He had vanished. "Interesting. I'll have to find out more about this guy if I can." I said.

I went to Rarity's house soon afterward. She met me at the door with a smile. "Hello darling! Finally come for some rest, did you?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, follow me." She said. She led me to a spare bedroom she had setup for me. "Go ahead and sleep here dear." She said. "Thank you so much." I said. She smiled and left me there. I climbed into the bed and lay there looking through the window. "How am I going to defeat this guy?" I asked myself. I went over what had happened repeatedly in my mind. Trying to see if I had noticed anything, anything at all, that would help me defeat him. Unfortunately I turned up nothing. Sighing, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, I think this war's gonna get a little complicated.

Tid: Who the hell is that guy?

Me: I'll never tell. You'll find out eventually though, don't worry. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback! See you next time!


	39. Chapter 39-The First Battle

Chapter 39-The First Battle

Me: Alright, a lot is going to happen in this chapter, so get ready.

Twilight: It's never good when you say that.

Me: Just trust me. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning and decided to give trying to find that pony's weakness. I walked downstairs and found Rarity in the kitchen. She was making breakfast for both of us. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Good morning my precious jewel." I said to her. "Hello darling." She said. I walked beside her. "Rarity, I think the precautions I have taken so far are not enough. That being said I'd like to enter you into the database at the base." I said. "Enter me into the database? Why would you do that?" She asked. "Entering you into the database will allow you to enter and exit the base as you please. Without me entering you into the database, you wouldn't be able to visit me. Besides, this will ensure your safety, in case anything happens." I said. She remained silent for a while. "Alright." She said finally. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

We ate and then left for the base. At that moment I felt a surge of power enter the city. At that moment a figure wearing a cloak approached us. I tried but failed to see his face, the wind blowing the hood over his face. He stopped some distance away from us. "I have come to give you a message. Back off or the safety of you and Rarity will be put in jeopardy." He said. I walked in front of Rarity. At that moment there was a strong wind and his body dissolved into mist, floating away from us. At the same time the energy surge disappeared. "Tid, who was that?" Rarity asked. "I don't know." I said. I put my hand on Rarity's shoulder and we walked to the base. When we got to one of the hidden entrances, I looked around to make sure no one was looking. At that moment I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan and kept my right eye open. A few seconds later a secret passage appeared. I turned to Rarity. "Now, before we enter, there is something I must tell you. I am going to have to go on ahead and disable security system. As soon as that is done, I want you to quickly make your way to the center room. Once you are there I will rearm the system and join you." I said. She nodded. "I should be able to make it within five minutes, so that is when you should leave. No later. Do you understand?" I asked. She nodded once more. I nodded and went into the base. I quickly made my way to the system operation room and flipped the switch. Right on cue Rarity walked into the base. She quickly made her way to the central room. I flipped the switch and the system started back up again. I met her in the main room. I walked over to the computer and typed the access code for the registry process. The floor opened up and revealed a platform with four holes where the one who was being registered would put their arms and legs. This was raised on occasion when the registered person was a human or some other species that stood on its hind legs. "Step right here, if you'd please." I said. She moved into the machine, placing her hooves in the holes. I moved over to the lever that controlled the machine. "Now, this will take quite a bit of Chakra, so you may feel a little tired afterward." I said. "I can handle it." She said. I nodded and flipped the switch. The machine powered on and started to register her Chakra. It would absorb Chakra from all over her body, so as to get a picture of her Chakra. I looked at the monitor. The progress was already fifteen percent done. The computer also assigned a color to the person's Chakra. Itachi's was red, mine was black, and Rarity's was purple. After a few minutes the registry was complete. The machine sank back into the floor as Rarity stepped down. She had trouble standing. I rushed over to her and helped her stand, putting her arm around me. I had to stoop down a little to reach her height. "Come on, I'll take you home so you can rest." I said.

After I walked her home, I went back to the base. A few hours later, after heavy thinking, I requested a meeting with the Council. The meeting was granted and I met with the princesses later that evening. We met in a secure room in the castle in Canterlot. "Hello everyone. Thank you for giving me this chance to meet with you all." I said. Princess Celestial nodded. "Now, I'll get into why I called you here." I said. I pulled out a scroll that contained a map of Equestria and Beyond. I rolled it out over the table. I also pulled out a bunch of figures I would use to represent forces. "Now, it seems that there are several forces we need to worry about. The first of which, is the Changeling Empire." I said putting a bunch of black figures on the map. I placed them on the map on top of the Broken Leylands section of the map. "Another of these threats is also the dark forces of Princess Luna, or Nightmare Moon as she is called." I said placing gray figures on the map somewhere to the south. "And the group of vigilantes that are determined to stop us." I said placing red figures in Las Pegasus. "Now, the main threat that we need to worry about appears to be the Changeling Empire. Their army, as I understand it, is several hundred thousand strong. This is much greater than our forces, so we will have to selectively target key points in their empire." I said. The others thought this over. "So, what point do you plan to attack first?" Princess Cadence asked. "Well, there are twelve districts to the empire, one of which is damaged. I was planning on dividing the forces to attack another district with a large force, while sending a smaller force to take out the already damaged one. This way we can strike from multiple fronts simultaneously, therefor confusing and disorienting the enemy." I said. Princess Celestia thought about this. While she remained silent, Princess Cadence voiced her opinion. "I think dividing the forces is a bad idea." She said. "Bad idea?" I asked. She nodded. "We don't have any idea how many Changelings are stationed at each district, so dividing our forces may just result in our early defeat. You said it yourself, there are hundreds of thousands of them. Now, assuming that means there are at least two or three hundred thousand, and that those are divided evenly amongst the twelve districts, that means that there are just under twelve thousand at each district, best case scenario. This leaves our forces outnumbered three to one." She said. I stroked my chin. "I never thought about it that way before. It seems we are going to need a different strategy." I said. "What if there was a way to decrease the number of their forces before we attacked?" Twilight asked. "And how do you propose we do that?" I asked. "What if we invaded from the inside?" She asked. "Invaded from the inside? What, you mean a spy?" Cadence asked. Twilight nodded. "Who would we send?" I asked. They all thought about this. "I think I know who we could send." Twilight said. "Who?" I asked. She looked at me. "There is a unicorn by the name of Trixie. She is skilled with magic, and we may be able to get her to join our side." She said. "Do we even know where Trixie is?" Cadence asked. "She was last reported to be somewhere around here." Twilight said pointing to a section of the map to the north. "The Arctic North? What would she be doing up there?" Cadence asked. "To be honest, I don't know. However, she is still our best shot at making this plan work." Twilight said. "Then who will go to recruit her?" Cadence asked. "I will go. My Fire Style will keep me warm." I said. "No, you need to stay here. We can't afford anything to happen to you. We will have to send someone else." Celestia said. "Then may I suggest someone?" I asked. Celestia nodded. "I would like to send Itachi Uchiha." I said. "Itachi Uchiha, hmm?" Cadence said. I nodded. "He is the only one here other than me to have mastered the Fire Style. I also believe in his capabilities. Itachi can be quite convincing." I said. The others all talked amongst themselves about this. "Alright, we will send him." Celestia said. "Alright, I shall inform him when I return." I said. "Until we recruit Trixie, what are we going to do?" Twilight asked. "The best thing to do right now is to wait and strategize. If we charge in blindly, we'll get massacred." I replied. I looked at the other princesses for confirmation and they both nodded. With that the meeting adjourned.

I walked up to Princess Cadence. "Cadence, may I speak to you?" I asked. She nodded and followed me out of the throne room. When I was confident we wouldn't be overheard, I began. "Do you trust me?" I asked. "Do I trust you?" She asked. I nodded. "Why would you ask something like that?" She asked. "Forgive me, but I've just been thinking that you seem a little hostile of me. Is it because I was placed in a higher position than that of Shining Armor?" I asked. She hesitated. "I suppose I do hold a slight grudge against you. Forgive me; I've just been jealous of you, is all." She said. "Cadence, there is no reason to be jealous. Shining Armor's abilities in protection far exceed my own; of this I'm certain. Twilight has told me what he is capable of, and I have absolutely no intention of replacing him." I said. "That does make me feel better. Forgive me for holding a grudge." She said. "It's fine. Honestly, you're not the first person to hold a grudge against me. I have been disliked, even hated, by many people from all around the world. Quite frankly, I've gotten used to it." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "It can't be helped. Anyway, that was all I wished to speak to you about." I said. She nodded and headed back into the throne room after a short while.

I went out to find Itachi. I was looking for around an hour before I found him conversing with Pinkie Pie in the park. I walked up to them. "Hello, Tid." Itachi said. "Itachi, I've come to tell you that you've been selected to travel to the Arctic North on a recruitment mission." I said. "The Arctic North?" He asked standing up. I nodded. "Who am I going to be recruiting? It must be someone very important, if you're having someone go all the way up there." He said. "You are to recruit a unicorn by the name of Trixie. As Twilight has informed me, she is very skilled in magic and we are planning to use her to thin out the opponents lines a little." I said; lowering my voice during the last part. "I see. And I have been selected for this mission because?" He asked. "Because you are the only person who can. I was going to do it, but Princess Celestia won't allow it. I suggest you because I believe in your abilities. You are, after all, stronger than I am." I said. He closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll go." He said finally. I nodded. "You are to report to the Council for more details." I said. He nodded and turned to Pinkie Pie. "Sorry, but we'll have to continue our conversation later." He said. "Pinkie Promise?" She asked crossing her chest and placing one hoof over her eye. "Pinkie Promise." He said doing the same. After that Itachi and I walked away. "You seem to have quite the friendship with these ponies." I said. "Well, I might as well make friends here. After all, it's not like we're not going to be here forever." He said. "Yeah, you're right. Quite frankly, I wouldn't want to go back." I said. "I see what you mean." He said after a short period of silence. I looked at the sky as we walked. "I've come to enjoy this place, and those in it. Our world was full of nothing but strife and war, whereas this place is full of peace and harmony." I said. "Funny you should say that during a war." He said. I chuckled. "You know what I mean." I said. He nodded. We stopped at the outskirts of Ponyville. "Well, I'll be seeing you when you return." I said holding out my hand. "That's right." He said taking it. We shook hands and then he walked out of the barrier. I stood there watching him for a while. "I have faith in you, Itachi." I said.

As I was walking to Rarity's house that night, I saw that she was outside waiting for me. "Hello Tid." She said. "Hello." I said. "Say, want to go for a stroll?" She asked. "Sure, sounds good." I said. We walked through the park, like we had done hundreds of times before. Eventually she stopped and looked at me. "Tid, I have to tell you something." She said. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't think I can handle it anymore." She said. "Handle what?" I asked. "This war. I wish you'd hurry up and end it already." She said. I looked at her. "What are you talking about? If I could stop it now, I would, and you know that. I'm not a miracle worker." I said. "Well, maybe you should be." She said. "Is something the matter? You don't sound like yourself." I asked. "No, nothing's wrong." She said. "I don't believe you." I said. Something didn't quite add up here. I started to grow suspicious. "Quick question." I said, activating my Mangekyou Rinnegan. "What is it?" She asked. "Who are you, and what have you done with Rarity?" I asked clenching my fists. She grinned. At that moment she launched green goo at me, binding me to a tree. I attempted to break free, but couldn't. "So, you finally figured it out, did you?" She said walking up to me. At that moment she changed form and revealed that she was Queen Chrysalis. "What have I told you about impersonating Rarity?" I asked her furiously. She dismissed the comment with a wave. "Anyway, I've come here to give you an ultimatum." She said. "An ultimatum? What are you saying?" I asked. "I'm saying that we have your precious gem, and if you want her back you'll do one task for me." She said. "What have you done with her?!" I asked. "Oh nothing for the moment. However, if you don't do this task, I can guarantee the same can be said in the future." She said. I clenched my fists. "What is it that you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you to kidnap either Vinyl Scratch, or her children." She said. "Why? What do you want with them?" I asked. "Well, basically the same thing I wanted last time. I would like to use Vinyl Scratch as breeding stock for my Changelings, but if I can't have her I'd like her children to raise as my own. They will make great subjects." She said. "You sick bitch!" I said. "Now, now, I don't think you're in a position to be making such comments. After all, you have to choose between the two things you hold dearest: your reputation, or your precious gem. Which will it be?" She asked. I sighed. I remained silent for a little while, debating on whether or not there was another way. "And just in case you're wondering, don't even think about trying to deceive me. She's in a secret place that would take you years to find on your own. You'd never be able to save her." She said as if reading my thoughts. "Fine, I'll do it." I said. She grinned. "Great. I'm glad you see things my way." She said. At that moment the green goo disappeared. "Now, you have three days to turn either Vinyl Scratch or both of her children in to me. You'll have to bring them to the Changeling Empire in the Broken Leylands. I'll be waiting there." She said. With that she vanished. I sank to my knees. "How did she manage to kidnap Rarity? I never even felt her presence." I said. Then it hit me. They must've simultaneously switched places, Rarity and Queen Chrysalis having the same energy levels. I gradually stood up and looked into the sky. "Three days to achieve this task. Can I actually pull it off?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Will he be able to pull it off?

Tid: Will you knock it off already? We both know you already know what's going to happen.

Me: Can't you ever let me have fun?

Tid: Can't you ever let _me_ have fun?

Me: I do, I do. Just trust me, this next chapter is going to be chock-full of great content. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review! See you next time!


	40. Chapter 40-The Mission

Chapter 40- The Mission

Me: Alright, a lot is going to happen in this chapter, so get ready.

Tid: Please tell me it ends well.

Me: Sorry, but that would saying too much. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I didn't sleep that night. I stayed up all night trying to figure out how I was going to pull off such an arduous task. First, I would have to find out where they were currently hiding. Then, I would have to break through their resistance; as they're not going to let me just show up and take Vinyl or her children. Finally, I would have to make my way to the Changeling Empire, which is some odd distance away. When morning came I was still pacing nervously around my office. I checked and rechecked the vision of the crows, trying desperately to find out where they were hiding. Unfortunately, no such luck came to me. Eventually, exhaustion got to me and I passed out at my desk. I woke up a few hours later, panicking even more. "Calm down, Tid. You're not going to solve this problem by panicking." I told myself. As five o' clock rolled around, I decided I had no better option than going door-to-door and hoping to get lucky. They weren't in Ponyville or Canterlot, that much I knew; for their power levels would've been registered by my chains. Could they still be in Las Pegasus? Not likely. They must've known about me knowing they were there long ago. Where else could they be? Manehatten? I had no idea where to start. At that moment Shining Armor contacted me. "Sir, we're receiving reports of suspicious activity in Las Pegasus." He said. "Las Pegasus?" I asked. He nodded. It seemed too good to be true. "Shall I send someone to investigate?" He asked. His tone was kinder now than it had been before. "No, that's alright. I'll go and investigate it personally." I said. "Are you sure? Because I'd be more than happy to," "That's alright. I've got it." I said interrupting him. "Alright, if you say so." He said. With that the communication ended. "This has to be some sort of trick, but it's my only lead." I said. Reluctantly I set out for Las Pegasus.

I arrived a day later than I expected. I was running out of time. I quickly went door-to-door, asking questions about the residents. Eventually, one told me something of value. "I've seen people leaving and entering a certain building. It's never more than one, but I always see someone different. I don't know what they're doing there, but I have a bad feeling about it." The mare said. "Is that so? And where did you say this building is?" I asked her. "It's about three blocks from here." She said. I nodded. "Thank you, you have been a big help." I said. She nodded and closed the door. So they were here after all. I walked to the third block away from the mare's house and started knocking on doors. Eventually I got to one that looked like it had once been used for recording music. "This must be it." I said. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a colt answered the door. He was a lemon color with a bright orange mane. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm Tid. Is anyone home besides you?" I asked. "No, it's only me. I don't get company that often." He said. I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan and nodded so he wouldn't know I had done so. I saw his energy match up to that of a Changeling's. He was definitely lying. I grinned. "Thank you for stopping by. Goodbye." He said. As he was shutting the door I put my foot in the doorway, stopping it. "May I come in? I must explain why I am here." I said. "Yes, sure." He said. He was incredibly nervous, I could tell. I walked inside and sat on a couch in what I presumed was the living room. He followed me. "So, why are you here?" He asked. "Several outlaws are reported to be hiding in this area." I replied. He smiled. "Well, no outlaws here. I would never let those kinds of people in." He said. I frowned. "I know they're here…Changeling." I said.

He stood up and got into a fighting stance. "So you knew?" He asked. I nodded and stood. I charged at him and grabbed him by the throat. "Now, you're going to tell me where in this house they're hiding." I said. "Like I'd ever do that." He said. I walked over and slammed him into the wall. "Ready to talk now?" I asked. "They're…In the basement." He said. I grinned. "Thank you." I said. I kicked open the door to the basement and threw him down there. As I was walking down the stairs a mist filled the room and the lights were immediately shut off. I surrounded myself with flames for light, not seeing a light switch. The mist was thick, and I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden I felt something behind me and I felt a heavy blow land between my shoulder blades. I stumbled but managed to regain my balance. I heard laughter. "You've fallen into our trap!" I heard someone say. I realized it was the same voice as the one who had dissolved into mist the other day. So he was with them? I felt another blow land on my right cheek. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I looked around, but not even my Mangekyou Rinnegan could see anyone. At that moment the colt that seemed to move seamlessly appeared in front of me. He was with them too? Damn. I struggled to my feet. "You can't hope to defeat us. We form the Untouchable Duo." He said. I scowled. I felt something in front of me and received another blow to the stomach. I immediately tried to punch the space in front of me, but the sensation vanished as quickly as it had come. I weaved hand signs. It seemed I was as good as blind in this fight. "Fire Style: Flaming Vortex Jutsu!" I said. The vortex formed and flew at the pony, but instead of teleporting again he remained where he was. The fire engulfed him and faded away, not leaving a single mark or singed piece of clothing.

"Oh, so fire won't work on you, then? In that case, how about some water?" I said. He raised his head a little, but since he had no facial expressions I had no idea what this meant. I weaved hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" I said. The bullets of water formed in the air and flew, rotating like drills, at the pony. Just as they were about to impact him fire appeared and evaporated the water, turning it into steam. "What?" I said aloud. I looked around for the source of the fire, but I couldn't see anything. _It must've been the other one._ I thought. I heard laughter. "You won't beat us with puny attacks like that!" Said the other one. I weaved hand signs. "Water Style: Water Ball Jutsu!" I said. A big ball of water formed in front of me and I sent it toward the visible pony again. Again the fire appeared and turned the water to steam. I had to find out where the fire was coming from. I repeated the jutsu, except this time I didn't follow it. I looked around for the source of the fire. Finally I saw flames appear from a point on the opposite side of the room. I launched myself and kicked the invisible figure into the wall. "You should be honored, you're the second person to detect me when I'm in this form." He said. "Yeah, I feel really special." I said sarcastically. At that moment the visible pony appeared in front of me. "Well, you've figured out our weaknesses, but now I'm going to take away one of your greatest strengths." He said. At that moment pain started to spread in my eyes. I closed them and sank to my knees. When I opened them again I couldn't see anything. It wasn't dark, it was more like a kind of static that I couldn't see through. I then felt something crash down on my back, sending me into the floor. I attempted to stand. "You've blinded me, you bastards!" I said. I heard laughter. Damn it, I had been so close. I then received a rapid fire of blows from multiple directions, making it impossible to tell the origin. I received a particularly hard blow and fell to my knees, coughing up blood. I heard more laughter. "What? The great and powerful Tid can't stand up to two vigilantes?" I heard the invisible one say in a mocking tone. I struggled to my feet once more. "I...I won't lose here! I will not lose her!" I said. I weaved hand signs. "I don't need to see for this one! Fire Style: Forest Fire Jutsu!" I said. I inhaled and blew fire that spread in all directions. It spread so fast that no one could escape. I heard screams of pain and my vision returned. I looked around to see the one who had been invisible covered in fire. He was screaming in pain and rolling on the floor, desperately trying to put out the flames. I turned to the visible pony. "Now, it's time I took care of you." I said. He laughed. "You're water isn't powerful enough to take me out!" He said. "Is that so?" I asked. He nodded. I weaved hand signs. "Water Style: Great Water Ball Jutsu!" I said. A giant ball of water formed in front of me and was sent flying toward him. It impacted, but it had no effect. "What?!" I said in surprise. He laughed again. "I told you! You'd need a massive amount of water pressure to harm me!" He said. At that moment the other one stood up, having successfully put out the flames. "Seems you know how to counter us now. I guess we'll have to fight in the open then." He said. "Seems like it." I said. "No matter, you still can't defeat us." He said. He ran at me and tried to pierce my body with a metal blade. I dodged it, but just barely. I kept avoiding his attacks, but my movements were slowing down. I couldn't keep this fight up much longer. I blocked a swipe and kicked him in the face, sending him backward a little ways. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He said. I weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I said. I resorted to the one fire style technique I was the worst at. The fireball formed in front of me and was sent flying toward him. He blew flames at it, stopping it in it's tracks. Eventually his flames overpowered mine and sent the fireball back at me. I stood there and waited for the fire to reach me. As it did I inhaled the fire. I felt a little energy return to me, but not enough to defeat him. I had to do something fast, or else I was going to die. Then it hit me. I'd have to use a jutsu I hadn't used in years. He charged at me again, and this time successfully ran his blade through my shoulder. I winced and grabbed the spot. I grabbed the blade and pulled it out of me, throwing it onto the ground. I weaved hand signs. They watched me as I did so. I was weaving signs for almost a full minute before I had completed them. This was going to take a lot of Chakra, but I was certain I had more than enough. "Fire Summoning: Dragon Flame King!" I said. I opened my mouth and the fire burst forth, expanding and growing into a gigantic dragon as it did so. The dragon eventually finished forming. I coughed. I wasn't used to that part of the jutsu after so long. I looked up at the dragon, and my opponents did the same. I smiled. "It's time I finished you." I said. I raised two fingers above my head. "Now! Send this bastard to hell!" I said. The dragon opened his mouth and a ball of fire appeared, more fire gathering into it. A few seconds later, the ball of fire glowed brighter and brighter, and the dragon swallowed it. The dragon then began to grow, and opened his mouth slightly, releasing smoke. "It's over now!" I said. He opened his mouth and fired the flames all over the room. I opened my mouth and inhaled some of the fire, just enough to restore my energy to about half capacity. The remaining fire blanketed the room, sending it up in flames. My opponent screamed with pain as the fire burned every inch of his body. Eventually, the fire died out and the flame dragon disappeared. He was laying there, panting, and smoking on the floor.

I turned to the other one. "Now, for you." I said. "You can't defeat me." He said. "Oh yeah?" I asked. He nodded. I weaved hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I said. Thanks to my renewed energy, I had enough to pull this jutsu off. The dragon formed and roared in front of us. It moved and bit down on my opponent, punishing his body with a heavy torrent. What I saw next shocked me. He was still standing there, sand falling off of him. "How are you not dead?" I asked. "Don't you see? You can't kill me, I'm immortal!" He said. "Immortal, are you?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned. "I know how to deal with immortals." I said. "Oh yeah? How?" He asked. I looked at him. At that moment chains burst from the floor, surrounding him. "This is my secret sealing technique. A sealing technique that only I can use." I said. I walked over to him as he struggled to escape the chains that continued to envelop his body. "What...Is this?" He asked. "This is my sealing technique. In case you haven't noticed, you cannot phase through these chains, and neither can you break them." I said. Still he tried and tried. "Now, to seal you." I said. He looked at me. I walked up to him and placed my palm on his chest. "Infinite Restriction Jutsu." I said calmly. With that more chains burst from the floor and covered his body, turning into shadow and the sealing formula appeared from where my palm was. He then began to sink into the floor. "There, now that that's done, it's time for me to complete my mission." I said.

I opened the door at the other side of the room and saw Robert standing there. There was a bright flash of light as someone teleported away. I smiled. "You've fallen right into my trap. Thank you for teleporting them away from you." I said. I knew exactly where they had gone, as I had chains surrounding the Crystal Empire as well. I called upon Twilight's powers and teleported myself to the kingdom. I walked into the building and stormed into the throne room. The zebra, Vinyl Scratch, her children, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence were there. Shining Armor and the zebra stood up and walked to block my path. "If you want them, you're going to have to get through us." Shining Armor said. "Alright, but I can't take too long. My Chakra is almost gone and I'm running out of time." I said. They seemed confused for a second at this, but shrugged it off. Shining Armor charged at me. "Forgive me." I said. When he was within distance I kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the floor unconscious. "That didn't take much." I said. The zebra used her magic to put vines around my ankles. I used my Mangekyou Rinnegan to teleport behind her. I then proceeded to drain her energy, also knocking her unconscious. "Seriously, that was your last line of defense?" I asked. "Please, Tid, don't do this!" Cadence said. I turned toward her and started walking forward. "Forgive me, Cadence. I have to do this. If I don't she'll be put in danger." I said. "Wait, what?" Cadence asked. "They took her, Cadence. Now, I have to get her back." I said. "Well you're not taking Vinyl or her children anywhere!" She said. Her horn started to glow blue. At that moment chains burst out of the wall behind her, binding her. She struggled but failed to get free. I then surrounded Vinyl and her children in chains, keeping the children separated from their mother. "It pains me to do it, truly it does, but to save her, I must do this." I said. "Wait, save who?" Cadence asked. I looked at her. "Her. You know who I'm talking about." I said. "No, I don't." She said. I ignored this comment. I raised two fingers in front of me. "Clone Style: Multi Perfect Replica Jutsu." I said. At that moment three clones of me appeared. One reached down and grabbed Vinyl, one reached down and grabbed the children, and the other just stood there. "You all know the plan, I presume?" I asked. They nodded. "Good. Now go." I said. They nodded and sank into the ground. I turned back to Cadence. "Don't worry, neither Vinyl nor the children shall be harmed." I said. "But," She said. I didn't hear the rest of what she said because at that moment I teleported some distance outside of Ponyville.

A few minutes later something happened. Robert appeared at the Crystal Empire and my crystal message that I had prepared was given to him. (What that event looked like:) Robert appeared in a flash of light at the Crystal Empire. He looked down to see the others unconscious and Cadence strapped to the wall, immobile. "Where are they?!" He asked frantically. "He took them. We refused to let him, but he got past us." Cadence said. At that moment Shining Armor woke up. He raised his head slightly off of the ground. "That...Bastard...Tid...Kill him." He said. Just then my crystal message activated and a giant hologram appeared in front of everyone. "Hello, Robert. If you're wondering what has happened to your wife and you children, I'd like to tell you something. I have taken both of your children, as well as your wife. Your wife is stationed in Ponyville, at Rarity's house. At the same time, your children are stationed in Canterlot, in a secret room under the castle. You can save one of them. Now, who will you choose? Your wife? Or your children? I'll be waiting for your answer." My hologram said. At that moment he teleported away. (Through my clone's eyes:) Robert appeared and looked at me. "You!" He said. "So, you've made your decision have you?" I said. I looked at what he had chosen. "Looks like your wife is coming with me." I said. At that moment I raised two fingers and undid the jutsu. (Through my second clone's eyes:) I felt the clone stationed in Canterlot release himself. I turned to Vinyl. "Seems your husband has made his choice." I said. "I'm glad he made that decision." She said. I smiled. "That's very heartwarming, but we've got business elsewhere." I said. I grabbed the chains binding her and sank into the floor. (Through the eyes of my third clone:) A few seconds later Robert appeared, more pissed than ever. "Hello!" I said in mock friendliness. "You bastard!" He said. "What? I let you keep your children, didn't I?" I asked. "I'll kill you!" He said. "Now, now, don't be like that. You can't be greedy, now can you?" I said. He ran at me and punched me, sending me through several trees. I stood up and brushed the debris off of my cloak. "Well, that was rude." I said. He appeared behind me and grabbed my left arm, ripping it off of my body. I looked down at where it had been. "Well, someone's a little aggressive." I said. I turned around and kicked him in the face. He stumbled but regained his balance. He looked at me in rage. "Well, it seems you're not going to calm down any time soon, so I'll be out of here." I said. I raised two fingers in front of me just before he could land a punch that would've killed me. (As me again:) My second clone rose out of the ground in front of me, still holding onto Vinyl. I nodded and released the jutsu. "What do you want with me?" She asked. "That's not something you need to know." I said. "Actually, I kind of do. After all, it does involve me." She said. "Don't get smart with me." I said. I connected the chains binding her to the chains from my right wrist. "Come on, we don't have much time." I said. I started running full-force toward the Changeling Empire. She flew in the air some distance behind me, high enough to avoid any obstacles.

I was running for only a few minutes before I saw a flash of green light. I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes widened as I saw Robert chasing after me. "Seems like I'll have to speed up." I said. I opened the Third Gate and sprinted away. I glanced over my shoulder and didn't see any trace of Robert. I grinned and looked forward again. I noticed a shadow under me, and looked up. I saw Robert about to bring his fists down on me. I used my Mangekyou Rinnegan to teleport ahead of where I was. Robert screamed with rage and tried it again, but the same thing happened. I kept teleporting in a zigzag pattern, making sure to avoid his attacks at all cost. Eventually he grew tired of this game and started to launch his magic attacks at me. I used the powers Rarity had given me to erect barriers of crystals to block the attacks. He started to grow even more angry with me. "This could be troubling, should he end up interfering with my plans." I said. I weaved hand signs. "Earth Style: Splitting Earth Jutsu." I said. At that moment the earth behind me started splitting, sending spires of rock into the air. "Hopefully that'll slow him down." I said. I kept running and eventually heard his footsteps again. I looked behind me to see him running faster than ever. "Seems like I'll have to increase my speed even more." I said. I opened the Fifth Gate and continued to sprint. Eventually I could see the Changeling Empire in the distance. "Almost there." I said grinning. I looked behind me to see Robert following in the distance. "Seems like he can't catch up to me at this speed. Good." I said. All of a sudden I saw a ravine open up before me. "Oh, that's low." I said. I opened the Seventh Gate and ran full-force. I jumped and barely managed to make it to the other side. I looked behind me and saw Vinyl about to hit the ravine wall. I grabbed the chain and pulled so that she would avoid it. I continued running until I was just a few hundred feet from the Changeling Empire. "I'm coming, Rarity." I said hopefully. Unfortunately that hope was crushed when Robert appeared right in front of the building. I stopped dead in my tracks, Vinyl nearly crashing into the ground as I did so. "Don't try to get in my way!" I said. "You kidnapped Vinyl, and now I'm going to make you pay!" He said. I looked at the top of the building nervously. I didn't have time for this. I reached into my pocket and drew out a smoke ball I had packed in case this happened. I threw it on the ground and it exploded, sending a huge cloud of smoke around me. I raised two fingers and performed the Perfect Replica jutsu before the smoke cleared. I then took that opportunity to escape in a way I knew he wouldn't see. I looked at the top of the tower and teleported using my Mangekyou Rinnegan. Once in the highest room, I looked out of the window and down to where Robert was. "Good, it seems I got away." I said. "You'll never get away with this!" Vinyl said behind me. I turned to her. "Yes, I am. I have to. For her sake." I said.

(In my clone's eyes:) I watched as the smoke cleared. Robert hadn't made a single step. "You won't stop me. I will succeed." I said. "Like hell you will! I'll kill you!" He said. He ran at me and attempted to punch me. Before he did I tapped his forehead with two fingers like Itachi used to do with Sasuke. "Sorry Robert, maybe some other time." I said. With that I undid the jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke. (Back to me:) I watched as my clone disappeared and Robert screamed with rage. I turned around to see a door just behind Vinyl. I walked over to it and opened it. I took Vinyl with me into the dark room. At first there was no light, no sound, nothing. After a while, however, Queen Chrysalis appeared. "Ah, so you did as I instructed, did you?" She asked. I nodded. She walked around Vinyl, examining every aspect of her. "Hmm, yes. You've done well, Tid." She said. "Great, now may I have Rarity back?" I asked. Vinyl's eyes widened. "What? That's what this whole thing is about?" She asked. I nodded. "Indeed, you may have your precious gem back. She is just through that door over there." She said. I hesitated. She looked at me. "What? Do you not want your precious gem back?" She asked. "How do I know it's not a trap?" I asked. She laughed. "Darling, I think I've put you through enough these past few days. I may be evil, but I do have somewhat of a heart. I promise I'm not trying to deceive you." She said. I hesitated, still not knowing whether or not to trust her. I cautiously walked over to the door and turned the handle. I opened the door slowly and peered inside. I saw Rarity, the real Rarity, strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. She was gagged and unconscious, but still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked forward into the room slowly, but nothing jumped out at me. I walked over to Rarity and untied and ungagged her. She gradually opened her eyes and looked at me. "Tid!" She said hugging me. "Yes, I'm here. Nothing can happen to you now." I said. We kissed and then released each other. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said. "Let's." She said nodding. We walked out of the room to where Vinyl and Queen Chrysalis where still standing. "See? I didn't deceive you." She said. I nodded. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. It's been really stressful these past few days." I said. Queen Chrysalis offered no resistance in letting me leave. She had what she wanted, and I had what I wanted. I looked at Rarity. "You might not like _how _get home though." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. I raised two fingers in front of me and we sank into the floor. We reappeared a few minutes later at Rarity's house. She was panting heavily. "You're right, that was absolutely dreadful!" She said. "Sorry." I said shrugging. After that we each went into our separate rooms and went straight to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well, I have to say that was packed.

Tid: Please don't do that again.

Me: I won't, trust me.

Tid: I don't believe you.

Me: What? You think I would ever do anything to betray your trust?

Tid: Yes. You've done it several times in the past, and I'm certain you'll betray my trust in the future.

Me: Now, now, that's not nice. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback (oh, and in case you were wondering, I'll never stop writing this story, no matter what you say)! See you next time!


	41. Chapter 41-Itachi Vs Tid

Chapter 41- Itachi Vs Tid

Me: Well, this is basically going to be Tid and Itachi sparring for old time's sake.

Itachi: Who wins?

Me: I can't tell you that. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning with a start. I knew something bad was going to happen today. I couldn't risk Rarity's life, especially not after what happened yesterday. I walked into her room to find her already awake. She was looking out of the window, gazing upon the ponies prancing by. "Hello, Tid." She said seeing my reflection in the window. "Hello. Is something wrong?" I asked. "I've just been thinking lately, Tid. Is this how we are going to be living from now on?" She asked. I walked up behind her. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry, but I'm trying the best that I can." I said. She turned around. "I know you are, darling." She said placing her hoof on my shoulder. I remained silent for a while. "Rarity, I've been thinking about something recently." I said. "What is it honey?" She asked. "I'm concerned, now more than ever, for your safety. I thought our defenses were impenetrable, but now I see that I was mistaken. Therefor, I would like to move you to the base, for security measures." I said. "Move me to the base?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry Tid, but I don't think so." She said. "What?" I asked. "I'm not going to live in that base. I'm sorry, but that's how it is." She said. I churned the thought in my mind. "Alright." I said finally. "I think there may be a way to let you continue living here." I said. "And that would be?" She asked. "I'm going to have to increase the security measures around your house." I said. "Oh?" She asked. I nodded. She thought about it for a while. "Alright, I think I can live with that." She said. "Great. I'll get to work on it right away." I said. With that I walked out of her house.

After I was done getting Rarity's house fully protected, I headed to the base to wait for Itachi to return. Before I entered the base I noticed a strong surge of power enter the town. "I know that power signature." I said. The sky began to darken with storm clouds, flashing thunder and lightning. In a wisp of smoke Princess Luna appeared before me. "Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked. I noticed something different about her appearance. She was wearing a silver armor all over her body. Her wings seemed to have grown as well. She reminded me a lot of the transformed Queen Chrysalis. "I've come to tell you something." She said. "A lot of people have told me a lot of things these past few days. What could you possibly say that's any different?" I asked her. She smiled. "It's a shame you're not on our side." She said. "Yeah, for you." I said. She nodded. "You know, if you were to come to our side, you could protect your precious Rarity." She said. "I can do that here." I said. "Can you? Can you really ensure her safety? Look at what happened just a few days ago. You thought you had all of your bases covered, not a single weakness showing. Remember how that turned out? Sure, you may have added extra precautions since then, but will it really be enough?" She asked. I remained silent. She did have a point, there was no way I'd be able to ensure Rarity's safety. "I'll never join you." I said after a while. She smiled again. "Just think about my offer. It's always open." She said and vanished. The surge of power disappeared. I turned back toward the base and shivered. That was nerve wracking. I entered the base as calmly as I could, keeping what she said in mind.

A few hours later Itachi returned. With him was a blue unicorn with an almost silver mane. She had on a cape and pointed hat with stars on it. "Ah, so you've returned Itachi." I said. He nodded. "Yes, and he's come with the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said. "Right. Anyway, we've recruited you for an invasion mission." I said. She walked forward. "Yes, I know." She said. "Alright, then I'm assuming you also know who you are to invade, and what you are to do once you do so?" I asked her. "Actually, I don't know that." She said. I sat back in my chair. "Right, then let me explain. You see, we are planning an attack on a few districts in the Changeling Empire. However, we estimate that with their current army size, we would be outnumbered three to one at any one of the districts. This is where we need you. You were recommended to us by Princess Twilight." I said. "Wait, Twilight's a princess?" She asked. I nodded. She slammed her hoof on my desk. "How?! I'm supposed to be the greatest in all of Equestria!" She said. "Unfortunately, it doesn't appear as if that's the case." I said. "No! I refuse to accept this!" She said. "You know, if you complete this mission, you may prove that you are better than Twilight." I said. "Is that so?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, I'll do it!" She said. "Hold on, you don't even know what you're supposed to do yet. You are to approach the Changeling Empire as one of their wounded. They will take you in, and it will then be your job to thin out their ranks from the inside, and get out." I said. "Seems fairly straight forward." She said. "Would you rather I make it more complicated?" I asked. "No, no. That won't be necessary." She said. I nodded. "Good, now you'll be leaving at dusk. We want to get this war wrapped up as quickly as possible." I said. She nodded and left. Itachi remained in my office. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him. "I've just been thinking, since you're cooped up in here all day, why don't we give you a little exercise?" He asked. I looked up at him. "What are you suggesting?" I asked. "Why don't we spar, for old time's sake? We can even invite the others to watch." He said. I contemplated the idea. "Sounds great." I said. He smiled. "Good." He said.

Later that day Itachi and I met in the sparring area I had setup when I sparred against Applejack. The others joined us and watched. Itachi and I raised two fingers in front of us, the sparring symbol. After that we got into our fighting stances. Itachi just stood there while I assumed a position similar to the Hyuga's stance, even though I couldn't use the Gentle Fist. We stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Eventually he smiled and I ran at him. I attempted to hit him but he dodged it and counter-struck. He hit me in the ribs and sent me flying. I landed on my feet and charged at him once more, this time releasing chains around me. The chains surrounded him and bound him, making him immobile. "Nice work, but do you think that'll be enough?" He asked me. He widened his eyes for a second and was behind me. "Genjutsu." I said. He smiled and spun around, pulling a kunai on me. I spun around at the same time and blocked it with my own kunai. I brought my leg up and kicked at him. He blocked it with another kunai, but I spun my body and kicked him in the face. "Taking moves from my fight with Sasuke, are you?" He asked. I nodded and charged at him once more. I activated my Mangekyou Rinnegan. I saw immediately that the one I was charging at was a clone. I looked around for the real one but couldn't see him. _I'm in Genjutsu._ I thought to myself. I stopped and put my hands together. I attempted to disrupt the flow of my Chakra. At that moment the world turned black and white and started to break. Eventually it shattered, revealing Itachi standing in front of me. "You... Broke through the Tsukuyomi?" He asked. "I thought Tsukuyomi was unbreakable?" I asked. "I thought so too." He said. I grinned. With Itachi's Tsukuyomi now moot, this fight would be a lot easier. I charged at him once more. He released a flock of crows from his cloak and they began flying at me. I shielded myself as they flew past. I rushed him again as the last crow flew past. I drew a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it and threw it at him. He blocked it and it exploded, engulfing him in a cloud of smoke. I ran behind him and as the smoke cleared I grabbed him and put him in a Full Nelson. "Well done, Tid." He said. I grinned. "However, this still isn't over." He said. Just then I felt a hand grab the back of my cloak and throw me. I landed on my back some distance away. I got up and saw Itachi and his clone standing there. "I see what you did there." I said. This time instead of rushing blindly at him I decided to take a long range approach. I weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" We both said at the same time. The two fireballs collided in mid-air. _I didn't even see him weave hand signs._ I thought. Had Itachi mastered this jutsu to the point where he didn't need hand signs? When the two fireballs cleared I found his clone rushing at me. I blocked his strike and kicked him in the stomach, making him disappear in a puff of smoke. I weaved hand signs once more. "Earth Style: Eight Pillar Prison!" I said. Eight pillars of earth erupted from the ground around Itachi and formed a wall around him. "It's over." I said. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." He said. I watched as black flames burned through the wall. I flinched in surprise. It seemed like this fight had no end. "Fine, then." I said. I released more of my chains. "I'll end this now!" I opened the Third Gate and ran at him. I wrapped him up and kicked him into the air, reversing the order of which the technique was normally done. I grabbed him and spun rapidly, pile-driving him into the ground. I stood up and jumped away from the crater we had left. Itachi rose to his feet, albeit slowly, his Susano'o activated. "Resorting to that?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned. It seemed like I had the fight in the bag. I drew a kunai and charged at him once more, dodging a Phoenix Flower Jutsu he had used. "It's over!" I said thrusting my arm out to stab him. I was then stopped in my tracks. The world melted away and I saw my arm about to impact nothing, a clone of Itachi stood behind me with a kunai held to the back of my head, and Itachi stood in front of me, a kunai held to my throat. "I win." He said. I put my arm down and grinned. "Heh, and to think I thought I'd actually win this time." I said. "Wait, what do you mean you thought you'd win." Twilight asked. "Well you see, in all of the years that Itachi and I have been partners, we've sparred many times. However, I've never once beaten him." I said. Their eyes widened. "You're saying that he has beaten you every single time?" Rainbow Dash asked. I nodded. They looked at Itachi, then at each other, then back to Itachi. "Wow." They said. We all laughed. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." I said. "Loser's treat." Itachi said. I flinched. "Ah, alright." I said. I said. The others laughed again and we all left the arena.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: As you can see this was just a fun chapter.

Tid: Now everyone knows I'm not all-powerful.

Me: That's right. Anyway, as always, favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'd love to hear your feedback! See you next time!


	42. Chapter 42- Invasion of District 1

Chapter 42- The Invasion of District I

Me: Alright, the title should say enough.

Itachi: So we're going to be making our move, are we?

Me: Yes. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Naruto Shippuden or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning before Rarity did. I walked downstairs quietly and began to cook her breakfast. I didn't have much of an appetite myself, but I was almost certain Rarity would love not having to cook for a change. It was a small token of my gratitude toward her for letting me stay with her while my house was destroyed. I heard her approaching from behind me. I looked at her over my shoulder. "Hello beautiful." I said. "Morning darling." She said yawning. She walked over to me. "What are you doing dear?" She asked. "I decided I would cook you breakfast today." I said. "Ah, I see. Thank you, I appreciate it very much." She said. "Why don't you have a seat, it's almost done." I said. "Alright." She said. She walked over to the table and sat down as I put her breakfast in front of her. "It looks absolutely scrumptious." She said. I sat down across from her after washing and putting the dishes away. "You know," She said eating a fork-full of eggs. "It's almost as if we're already married." She said. I smiled. "Yeah, it does seem like that doesn't it? I'm sorry we can't actually get married yet. I promise we will when this accursed war is over." I said. She smiled. "It's alright. I know you're doing your best, and with that promise you made me, I'm certain we'll be married." She said. I chuckled. "Of course, you have to promise me that you won't die before we get married. I can't afford to bring you back to life again in times like this." I said. She put down her fork (or rather, made it stop levitating) and raised her right hoof in the air, placing her other over her heart. "I promise I won't die until we are married." She said. It took everything I had to keep myself from laughing. "That does seem a bit silly." She said. I nodded. "But the significance is still there." I said. She nodded. She finished eating and I put her dishes in the sink. "So, what are you going to be doing today?" She asked. "Well, I was thinking I'd start working. This war won't be won with me just hanging out with my friends." I said. "Oh, I see. Well, that's fine, I hope you are able to get something done today." She said. I nodded. Actually, as we were speaking Trixie was making her way into the Changeling Empire so we could thin out their ranks from the inside. I hugged Rarity before heading to the base. I made it in, this time, without any interruptions. At that moment what Princess Luna had said to me refreshed itself in my mind. "No, she's not Princess Luna anymore, she's Nightmare Moon." I reminded myself. I walked down the hall and entered the main room. I was surprised to see Princess Celestia there. "Princess Celestia? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Tid, please, I need you to come with me. There is something we need to discuss." She said. "Oh, alright." I said. She had a serious look on her face. She teleported us to the meeting room. I saw only Twilight there other than Princess Celestia and myself. "Where is Cadence?" I asked. "She is off on important business. Anyway, we have some very important things to discuss pertaining to the events that took place a few days ago." Celestia said. "Oh, is that what this is about?" I asked. She nodded. "How could you do something like that?" Twilight asked. "Twilight please, let me handle this." Celestia said. "Right, sorry." She said. "Now, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor both reported you acting very differently that day. They say you showed up at the Crystal Empire and attacked Shining Armor and Zecora, leaving them unconscious as you bound Cadence to the wall. You then proceeded to take hostage both Vinyl Scratch and her children. Is this correct?" She asked. I nodded. She nodded. "Now, Princess Cadence also said that you mentioned something about only doing this to save 'her'. Did you say this?" She asked. I nodded again. "Good. Now, this begs the question, who exactly was in jeopardy here?" She asked. I sighed. "I was only doing this because Queen Chrysalis had somehow bypassed my security measures and took Rarity hostage. She gave me an ultimatum: Vinyl Scratch or her children, for Rarity. I had three days to complete the task." I answered. "Is that so? Queen Chrysalis was able to bypass all of the security measures you had taken?" Celestia asked. I nodded. "So, you were only trying to save Rarity?" Twilight asked. I nodded again. I turned to Celestia. "I assume this returns us to our good standing?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course. However, we must deal with Queen Chrysalis. It seems she may be more powerful than we thought." She said. I nodded once again. "Will do, I'll get right on it ma'am." I said. She smiled. "Great, I have faith in your abilities Tid." She said. "I know, otherwise you wouldn't have made me Grand Prince." I said. She chuckled. "Alright, touche. Anyway, that will be all, unless Twilight has something to add?" She asked looking at Twilight. "No, I have nothing to add. That will be all." She said. Celestia nodded. "Alright, then I'll send you back now. You have a lot of work ahead of you." She said. I nodded and she teleported me back to the base. "Alright, Princess Celestia, no, all of Equestria is counting on me." I said. With that I entered my office.

I was contacted a few hours later by Trixie via a communicator I had given her for when she had successfully infiltrated the Changeling Empire. "Hello, Tid?" She said. "Yes, this is Tid. What is it Trixie, have you successfully infiltrated the Changeling Empire?" I asked. "Yes, I have. I've been doing as you asked and taking out the higher-ups. When do you plan to move in?" She asked. "I'll send forces immediately. Be out of there within three hours, but don't go too far, we may need you for the battle, if the situation calls for it." I said. "Right, will do. The Great and Powerful Trixie will of course assist in the battle. There is no one in this world more skilled in magic than I!" She said. "Er, right." I said. "Trixie signing off." She said. With that the communication ended. Immediately I tried to contact Shining Armor, but remembered he was away on important business with Princess Cadence. My efforts would be useless if I didn't have someone to lead the forces into battle. I would have to rely on someone else, then. Slowly the idea came to me. I would send Itachi and the others. With their strength, they could easily take down an entire nation. I contacted Twilight. "Twilight, I'm going to need you to contact the others as well as Itachi and tell them to head to District 1 of the Changeling Empire. There Trixie is waiting. We are going to make our attack." I said. "Why don't I go too? I have mastered quite a bit of magic since the fight against Discord; I'm sure I could-" "No, I have a different mission for you." I interrupted. "Oh, alright. I'll contact them right away." She said. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." She said. The communication ended. I sat back in my chair and smiled. "Good, hopefully this battle will go according to plan." I said. I did a quick check of the perimeter of Ponyville and Canterlot but didn't see anything suspicious and sighed. It would be a good three hours until the battle would actually start. Rarity was out in the field as well, so I couldn't pay a visit to her. I sighed again. I never thought I'd actually be bored in a war. I walked outside of the base went into the Everfree forest, where I had been doing my ritual ever since I had arrived. Then it hit me. I hadn't been doing my ritual these past few days. I looked down at myself to see if there were any signs of transformation, but there weren't any. I scratched my head in confusion. I sat down in the middle of the clearing and did something I never thought I'd have to do again. I cleared my mind and found myself in my subconscious, staring at the beast. He was chained to several pillars, chains wrapping his arms, legs, torso, and neck. He was a large beast, about four times the size of myself. I didn't see what his body looked like except that it was of a wolf-ish nature. He had long sharp teeth and even longer claws. His multiple tails whipped around behind him furiously. "What do you want?" He asked. "I want to know what's going on here." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, why haven't you tried to take over my body? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like not having to do my ritual everyday, but it doesn't seem like you." I said. He smiled. "There are two reasons for this. One, I couldn't take over your body ever since you awakened the Mangekyou Rinnegan. I couldn't fight against the amount of resistance you put up, even without your ritual." He said. "And the second reason?" I asked. "Simple, I've grown fond of you." He said. "You've grown fond of me? Yeah, that's likely." I said skeptically. "What? You don't believe me?" He asked. "A leopard can't change his spots." I said. "But I'm a wolf." He said. I tilted my head in irritation. "Alright, alright, fine. Don't believe me. I was just trying to be friendly." He said. "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." I said. "If you want, I could prove it to you." He said. "Oh yeah? How would you go about doing that?" I asked. "I won't attempt to take any of your Chakra anymore, for one thing. For another, if you allow me to cooperate with you, I'm sure we'd make an impressive team." He said. "Really, you, who has always wanted to kill me even before you were sealed inside of me, want to team up with me? Pardon me if I find that a little hard to believe." I said. "Alright, well, just think it over. I'll be waiting for your response." He said. "Fine, I'll think it over." I said. He grinned as I left.

When I opened my eyes again and checked the crows I saw the battle was about to begin. Itachi and the others were walking toward District 1 slowly, the wind blowing their dresses and cloaks around them. The wind also picked up dust, blowing it around in clouds, adding to the atmosphere. They stopped about a hundred meters from the building, or series of buildings I should say. There were about four or five buildings standing before them. "Are you ready?" Itachi asked the others. They nodded. "Good, then let's get started." He said. "Rainbow Dash, you know what to do." He said. She nodded and turned her two front hooves to missile launchers. She fired and around ten or so missiles flew toward the buildings. They impacted and shook the building with their explosions. Thousands upon thousands of Changelings poured from the building, making directly for the the assailants. "Rarity." Itachi said. She nodded and ran toward the thousands of Changelings. Her mane flowed along behind her in the wind as she ran, making her look almost like the princesses. In fact, if I didn't know she wasn't a princess, I would've thought there were wings under her dress. The Changelings surrounded her in a cloud of black and blue. A few seconds later the Changelings were sent flying in all directions. Rarity flipped her hair and stood in a victorious stance that made her look absolutely beautiful, even in the dusty wind.

"Fluttershy." Itachi said looking at her. "Right." She said nodding. She jumped high into the air and summoned Ryujin. They landed on the ground with a huge crash that shook the earth. "Are you ready Ryujin?" She asked. "You know I am!" He said. I had forgotten about Ryujin. With his added strength, we would be all that more likely to win this war. He changed into his wind form. His body remained the same, but the end of his tail was transformed into a swirling cyclone. His body changed it's color from the usual brown-green mix to a gray and white mix. "Alright let's do this!" Fluttershy said. Ryujin opened his mouth and a sphere of wind formed, swirling so fast it was actually visible. "Rarity get out of there!" Itachi shouted. She looked back and saw Ryujin charging his attack and her eyes widened. She ran back as fast as she could. Ryujin continued to gather wind in his mouth, increasing the size of the sphere until it was about three times the size of Fluttershy. He closed his mouth, raised his head and forced the wind forward in a vortex of swirling destruction. The Changelings, who had just recovered from the last attack, watched in fear as the cyclone sped toward them. They attempted to escape, but were unable to do so. They were each pulled into the vortex and several hundred were ripped to shreds. The rest survived somehow, and were now dizzy. "That was powerful, but I know Ryujin's limitations. He wouldn't be able to do something like that again for at least five minutes, and we don't have five minutes." Itachi said turning to the others. "What are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I have an idea, but we'd need to gather them in one place." Rarity said. Itachi considered this. "Does anyone else, have any suggestions? I'm not saying Rarity's idea isn't a good one, but I'm just trying to see if anyone has any other ideas." He said. No one else offered any ideas. He looked at Rarity. "Alright, I guess we'll go with your plan." He said. "What about you? Can't you use that 'Tsukuyomi' or whatever on those guys?" Rainbow Dash asked. Itachi shook his head. "I can't control that many living things at the same time. Something like that is only possible for the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, using the Ten-Tails to cast an infinite Tsukuyomi over the world." Itachi said. "Oh." She said. He looked at Rarity once more. "You say for your plan to work we need to gather them in one place, correct?" He asked. She nodded. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack, do you think you could do that?" He asked. "You bet!" Applejack said, eager to get into the fight. "You can count on us!" Rainbow Dash said saluting. They each headed in the direction of the huge cloud of the Changelings. Rainbow Dash flew incredibly fast around them, creating a rainbow colored tornado that sucked them in. Apple jack took care of the ones on the ground, kicking and herding them into the tornado. "Now get out of there!" Rarity shouted. They quickly made their way back to the others. Rarity walked forward as they did so, her eyes closed and her horn surrounded in a blue aura. The black ball of gravity started to form again. She concentrated and sent it above the cloud of Changelings. It grew as it flew. The Changelings looked up at the black sphere before being dragged toward it. Chunks of earth soared into the air, being ripped from the ground. The chunks of earth hit the a few of the Changelings, dragging them even faster toward the center. A few of the Changelings started to fly away from the ball, struggling to overpower the massive gravitational pull of the sphere. Rarity concentrated harder, her face straining with the effort of making the sphere stronger. At this point massive amounts of rock were being ripped from the ground, smashing the Changelings that failed to escape the already massive gravitational pull. The few hundred Changelings that had begun to escape where pulled even stronger toward the center. They couldn't resist and we're soon after crushed by massive boulders the size of hills. The sphere stopped pulling in rock once all of the Changelings were stuck inside. Rarity faltered and her front legs gave out. She raised herself onto her knees. "Itachi, would you be so kind as to use your Amaterasu on the sphere?" She asked. He nodded and activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Amaterasu!" He said closing his left eye. The black flames burst to life and covered the sphere, enveloping it in the black flames. The sphere continued to burn for a good ten minutes. Rarity was panting, exhausted from all of the energy she had exerted. Itachi finished the sphere and returned to his normal Sharingan. He crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, I'll be fine, I'm just a bit weak right now." She said smiling, but still panting. He threw her arm around his shoulder and helped her up, having to stoop down a little to reach her height. "Alright, let's go back." He said. The others nodded and they all started the long walk home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I don't really want to do an after-talk for this one so favorite, follow, and leave a review! See you next time!


End file.
